


Wishful Thinking

by KarnsteinRosenberg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Adult Carmilla, Alternate Universe - Human, Androgynous Laura Hollis, Angst, Baby Dyke!Laura, Big Age Gap Relationship, CARMILLA WEARS GLASSES, F/F, Hollstein Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnsteinRosenberg/pseuds/KarnsteinRosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Laura Hollis had her first crush and tried declaring her love to a beautiful but older girl. Unfortunately, her love was never accepted. A crush developed into an obsession, and now, as an adult, she was given another chance to profess her undying love to the same person… This time, will she succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on one of my fan fictions, I have thought of posting it on its original fandom here on AO3, but decided to give Hollstein a try. So, let me know if it’s a good idea or not.
> 
> Chapters 1-19 were beta'd. Later chapters would be original Hollstein (not borrowed from the other fic) and unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: Carmilla the webseries and all of its characters belong to Jordan Hall, Ellen Simpson, Shaftesbury, shift2, Smoke Bomb and U by Kotex. I am just borrowing them to share some Hollstein goodness to Creampuffs and I’m not gaining anything from it.

Ten years ago…

 

”But why?!... Why can’t we be together?!” Laura blurted out in dismay. She rose from the couch and stomped into the next room. She was disappointed at the reply that she had just heard. She hadn’t been expecting rejection. 

 

“Oh Laura,” the young woman sighed, following her. The brunette moved in front of Laura and took her hands in her own. “You don’t understand and you’re too young for this,” she said. 

 

“No, I’m not!” Laura argued, and pulled her hand away. “I’m mature enough to handle this thing!” She walked towards the window and stared blankly outside. 

 

“Creampuff, what you’re feeling for me right now is just temporary,” the brunette said. 

 

But Laura refused to accept this and turned to face the brunette once again. “That’s not true, I’m in love with you, Carm!” 

 

“Oh, I like you Cupcake, but it just can’t happen,” Carmilla reasoned. 

 

“W-why?!” Laura asked, her brown eyes smoldering in pain and frustration. 

 

"Because... because I'm 17. And... you're... you're just eight," Was the feeble reply. “I’m… I’m sorry..” 

 

After hearing those words from what she considered the love of her life, Laura stomped out of the house, brokenhearted. 

 

***** 

 

“So, how did it go?” the boy asked, as she reached the top of the oak tree and took a seat beside him. “She turned me down,” came the bitter reply. 

 

“Ouch! I’m sorry ‘bout that pal!” he consoled. 

 

Knowing that she was in one of her grievous moods, the boy kept silent and joined in her sulking. Only a few minutes passed when they were rudely interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name. 

 

“Laura! Laura!” 

 

She looked down and was upset to find her father glaring at them. 

 

“Come down here young lady!” was the strict command. “We’ve been waiting for you at the dinner table! And Kirsch, your mother is looking for you!” 

 

“Yes Mr. Hollis, we’re coming down right now!” the skinny boy shouted from where they were sitting. Reluctantly, the two pals climbed down from the oak tree and Laura stomped towards her house. 

 

“See you at school Little nerd!” Kirsch shouted as he made his way out of the Hollis’ front yard. 

 

***** 

 

The moment she had laid her eyes on the brunette, Laura knew that she felt something special. Wallowing in pain in the coldness of her room and still suffering from a broken heart after the painful incident with Carmilla, Laura recalled the first time Carmilla walked in to her life…

> One rainy Friday afternoon, Laura was watching her favorite TV show in the living room. She jumped up from the leather sofa when her older brother, Matthew arrived with a girl who seemed to be about his age. 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura looked up at the girl and was instantly captivated by the pretty face beaming back at her. For a moment, Laura seemed to be in dreamland. She gaped openly and scanned every feature of the girl’s face. Never in her life had she felt this sensation before. It was totally different from what she felt the first time she saw Danny, her best friend. She had to admit that she had a weakness for redhead girls, but right now, her crush on her best friend faded away and was replaced by admiration for this brunette. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow! She’s like a goddess!” Laura thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> “This is my sister, Laura,” she heard Matt say, but her mind was still engrossed in scrutinizing her brother’s companion. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello, Laura,” was the enthusiastic remark. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yet, Laura remained in dreamland, completely oblivious to the fact that the brunette had just spoken to her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Laura! What’s happening to you?!” 
> 
>  
> 
> She was snatched from her daydream and the sound of Matt’s loud, but obviously annoyed voice startled her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wha-What?” Laura asked innocently. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re scaring Carmilla!” her brother snapped. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feeling guilty about drooling over the brunette, Laura blushed at her brother’s remark. Embarrassed, she walked out of the house and didn’t even bother to greet her brother’s companion back. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***** 
> 
>  
> 
> Since the day Matt Hollis brought his study buddy home with him, Laura had never felt so delighted. She didn’t stop nagging Matt about Carmilla. 
> 
>  
> 
> The following Friday, when Laura arrived home from school she was amazed to find a stunning brunette in black leather pants and black top, sitting alone on their couch. Her heart jumped in excitement when she saw her “crush”. She was overwhelmed to see Carmilla again. This time, Laura managed to speak. 
> 
>  
> 
> ”Hi Carmilla!” she chirped, and walked further in the living room. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello there, Cupcake!” Carmilla replied, and smiled sweetly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Will you be studying with Matt again?” she asked eagerly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh huh,” Carmilla nodded. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Could I come?” she asked. 
> 
> “Sure,” Carmilla agreed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “No, you can’t!” Matt disapproved, emerging from the kitchen with two bottles of Gatorade. “We have a test on Monday, and we don’t need a distraction!”
> 
>  
> 
> “But Carm said I could come,” Laura stubbornly insisted. 
> 
>  
> 
> “No!” Matt proclaimed firmly. “Why don’t you just hang out with Kirsch!” 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura snarled back at her older brother and left the living room fuming.

***

 

Laura’s reminiscing was halted when her eyes caught the German dictionary that was on her study table. She rose from the bed and walked to where it was laying. For a moment, she studied the dictionary and ran her hand carefully over its cover. Her thoughts went back the last time Carmilla was studying with Matt in their house. She remembered how Carmilla’s hand browsed through the pages of that book with such grace…

> Carmilla’s visits became regular and that made Laura the happiest girl in Silas. She was very glad that her brother was not as bright as her, or else, Carmilla would not have been Matt’s German lanuage tutor and she might have not met ‘the love of her life’. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Carm?” Laura said when she saw her brother leave the room. “Do you like Matt?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah,” Carmilla answered. “He’s a nice guy.” Laura studied Carmilla’s graceful movements as she turned the pages of the German-English dictionary. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you and Matt going steady?” Laura prodded. 
> 
>  
> 
> “No! Of course not, creampuff,” was the sudden reply. “What made you think that?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Coz you said you like him,” was her innocent remark. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I like him. But just as a friend.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Good!” Laura declared and grinned naughtily. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What did you say?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura saw that Carmilla was still absorbed in the three books and a dictionary in front of her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing!” she replied. “Carm?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, Cupcake?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do…do you have a boyfriend?” she asked, and held her breath, waiting for the dreaded reply. 
> 
> “Nope.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Instantly, the answer alleviated Laura’s worries, and she grinned at the thought of it.

 

***** 

The following morning, as Laura prepared her things for school, she sighed in pain and was captured by another thing that reminded her of Carmilla. For a moment, she stood blankly in front of her study table as she stared at the different colored gel pens of hers organized in the open tin case. How was it that in every corner her eyes turned to, she always found something in their house that reminded her of the love of her life?

> Within that short span of six months, Carmilla became Matt’s best friend, and being young and impulsive, Laura’s love and admiration for Carmilla developed quickly. Though she had a hard time telling it to the apple of her eye, Laura made sure to express it in other ways. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What’s this?” Carmilla wondered. 
> 
>  
> 
> “For you,” Laura said. “Those belonged to my precious collection,” she declared with pride, referring to the green, violet and yellow gel pens. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! That’s so thoughtful of you, Cupcake,” Carmilla said. “But why are you giving these to me, when it belongs to your collection?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Coz you’re precious to me!” was the quick and resolute answer, and then Laura ran out the door.

*****

 

The time had come when Matt and Carmilla were to graduate from high school, and it worried Laura, because it would only mean one thing, not seeing Carmilla anymore. She found herself agonizing over the thought of Carmilla being away from her. So, she decided to take matters in to her own hands. 

 

“How can I tell her that my love for her is pure and true?” Laura kept thinking at night before going to sleep, as memories of the day she declared her love for Carmilla kept hovering in her mind. 

 

Convincing Carmilla that she truly loved her would be an enormous challenge for Laura. Since the time Carmilla did not accept her love, Laura had never gotten over it and was still devastated. She had refused to talk to Carmilla for almost a month now. Until one day... 

 

“So, have you talked to Carmilla?” Matt asked after finding Laura in the living room. 

 

“No,” she returned dryly, and went on organizing her different colored pens in a case. 

 

“Well, you should,” Matt replied, and sat down on the couch and took the remote. “Coz she’s leaving tomorrow and she and her family are moving away to Canada,” her brother informed her nonchalantly, munching some chips. 

 

“Leaving?! Tomorrow?! Canada?!!!” she exploded in panic. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” she accused. 

 

“Well, I didn’t know that you weren’t talking to her!” Matt retaliated and resumed watching the NBA on the TV. 

 

Laura stormed out of the house, not wasting any time. 

 

The Karnstein’s house was four blocks away, but Laura managed to get there quickly. Still panting, she knocked at the door and was answered by a lady who were as tall as her brother and a dark hair that was neatly pony tailed. 

 

“Good evening young lady, can I help you?” the lady inquired. Although the woman seemed to be intimidating as she towered over Laura, she gathered herself and stayed calm. “Are you alright?” the lady asked again.

 

Unable to speak yet, she nodded in reply and tried to catch her breath. 

 

“Good evening err… Mrs. Karnstein?” Laura guessed, seeing the resemblance of the older woman with Carmilla. The lady nodded in reply and waited for her to gather her thoughts. “I’m Laura, friend of Carmilla, I was wondering if I could talk to her?” she asked, hope painted on her pale face. 

 

“Yes, she’s upstairs. Would you like to come in first?” 

 

“No thanks. I’ll just wait in the yard,” she said. 

 

“Alright, I’ll just tell her that you’re sitting outside. Give me a moment.” 

 

“Thank you Mrs. Karnstein,” Laura replied. 

 

It was one of those lovely summer nights when everything was calm and the sky was clear with stars scattered all over, a very pleasant moment for holding hands and strolling in the park with a loved one. However, the beautiful night didn’t suit Laura’s mood, she thought. Minutes later, the dreaded moment arrived, and Laura found herself sitting in the Karnstein’s front yard to bid the love of her life farewell. 

 

“Hey Cupcake.” Laura’s heart jumped at the sound of her love’s deep enchanting voice. “I hope you’re not mad at me anymore,” she heard Carmilla say softly, and sat down beside her. 

 

“Matt told me that you’re leaving tomorrow,” Laura murmured. 

 

“Yeah,” Carmilla mumbled, seeing sadness written all over Laura’s face. 

 

“Do you have to go?” Laura begged. 

 

“Unfortunately, yes...” Carmilla returned softly. 

 

“Can’t you just stay here and go to Silas University with Matt?” Laura suggested hopefully. 

 

“I wish I could, but my mom is gonna work in Canada next fall, and all of us have to move there,” Carmilla explained sadly. 

 

“Well, you could move in with us if you want,” Laura offered. “You don’t need to live in Canada.” 

 

“Oh Cupcake, it’s not that easy,” Carmilla opposed gently. 

Laura knew that there was no way she could change the future, and tried to accept her sad fate. But she lightened a bit when... 

 

“By the way, I have something for you.” Carmilla said.

 

Laura saw Carmilla take out a small envelope from the pocket of her jeans and handed it to her. 

 

Eagerly, Laura opened it and beamed as she saw the contents. It was a wallet-sized photo of Carmilla. 

 

“I know you’re gonna miss me, so here’s something to remind you of me,” Carmilla said. 

 

“Thanks! I’m gonna treasure this for as long as I live!” Laura said, and gave Carmilla a quick hug. Then she felt more desperate as the thought of seeing Carmilla only in picture, and not in person anymore struck her. “Carm,” she called weakly and gazed at her dark brown eyes with longing. “Will you wait for me?” Laura asked in her sweetest and most hopeful tone. 

 

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked. 

 

“When I’m older and tall, then I’m gonna court you again,” Laura said, full of hope. 

 

“Cupcake, you’re so sweet. But soon, you’ll meet a lot of girls and boys too,” Carmilla tried to reason. “And you’ll fall in love with one of them, and then you’ll forget about me.” 

 

“No, I won’t!” Laura cried. “I'll always be in love with you, Carm.” Laura looked at Carmilla with her puppy sad eyes and tried to gain some sympathy. “Promise you won’t forget me?” she asked anxiously. 

 

“I promise,” Carmilla assured her, and then Laura felt Carmilla take her hand and put it closer to her heart. 

 

“Umm... Could I ask a favor?” Laura asked uncertainly. 

 

“Anything Cupcake,” Carmilla returned. 

 

“Could... Could I have a kiss... on the... lips?” Laura wished. 

 

She was expecting that Carmilla would not grant her request, but instead, she was taken aback when she felt Carmilla cup her face gently and gave her a warm sweet kiss. For a moment, she remained in trance. She had been dreaming of being kissed by Carmilla, and now she thought, with her eyes still closed, “I could die now!” 

 

“Does that make you feel better Creampuff?” 

 

Laura opened her eyes slowly, then grinned and nodded in reply. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak and was still in bliss from Carmilla’s unexpected kiss. 

 

“Okay, young lady, you better go home now, coz it’s already late,” Carmilla proclaimed. “I’m gonna miss that!” 

 

“What?” Laura wondered as Carmilla gazed at her. 

 

“Your smile and your face... It’s the cutest one I’ve ever seen,” 

 

Laura blushed at the compliment. She did not expect that there was something about her that Carmilla liked so much. 

 

They both stood up, and Laura hugged Carmilla so tight that it made her ear press against Carmilla’s chest and she heard Carmilla’s heart beating. Laura then reluctantly let go as she felt Carmilla loosen the embrace. 

 

Not wanting to prolong her agony anymore, Laura walked out of the yard with a heavy heart and headed towards the gate. Before she could finally step out of the Karnstein’s front yard though, she turned around and gazed at Carmilla who was still watching her. 

 

“I’m gonna marry you someday! Yoooou’ll see!” Laura shouted. 

 

Suddenly, Laura’s eyes darted up towards the sky and she saw a shooting star. She then closed her eyes for a second, and opened it again slowly. Afterwards she turned around to see Carmilla smiling at her remark, as if not taking her words seriously and waved goodbye. 

 

Unknown to Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein, the stars had already decided their future. Their fate would be fulfilled a decade later. 

 

TBC


	2. Sometimes it's hard to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight year old Laura is having a hard time adjusting to the changes around her.

Ever since Laura Hollis was six years old, she had known that she was not one of the girls. She hated when she had to wear a dress at a party and during Christmas. And she always wore her long locks in a ponytail. Even when she was playing with her friends, she always preferred a different style… 

 

“Okay, Kirsch, you’ll be the baby and I’ll be the daddy, and Danny will be the mommy,” she ordered. 

 

“Wait! How come you’re always the daddy?!” Kirsch argued. 

 

“Do you wanna play with us or not?!” Laura threatened and glared at Kirsch. 

 

“Aaarggh!” exclaimed the eight-year old boy in frustration, knowing that he was stuck again. 

 

“Hey guys, cut that out!” Danny mediated, and turned to Kirsch. “There’s nothing wrong with being the baby.” 

 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who always has to wear the Pampers!” Kirsch retaliated to the little redhead girl. 

 

“Enough!” Laura shouted, and then grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and demanded, “Are you gonna be the baby or not?!” 

 

“Can I have Coke in my bottle?” Kirsch asked feebly. 

 

Still holding Kirsch by the collar, Laura involuntarily released him as she heard her father call... 

 

“Kids, snack time!” 

 

Kirsch zoomed towards the kitchen and raced to the dining table. He grabbed the food from the table and munched in delight. 

 

Laura knew instantly what her father baked as she smelled the delicious aroma of chocolate chip cookies lingering in the kitchen. As she and Danny reached the table, she saw a plate of those newly baked cookies and another plate of Oreos. She considered her father’s homemade cookies to be the best, since Danny and Kirsch always requested those yummy treats for their Saturday afternoon snack. But for her, she always thought that Oreos were the best and would not exchange it for anything else, not even her father’s own baked goodies. That’s why Mr. Hollis always made it a point to have a plate of Oreos and a glass of milk to go with them for Laura. However, this time, Laura seemed to lose her appetite and interest, and just stared at the plate of her favorite snack and did not touch it. 

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Kirsch with his mouth still full. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna have some?” Danny continued, as she put two pieces in a small plate and arranged them just so. 

 

“I’m not hungry,” Laura said and left the room. 

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Danny asked Kirsch, as she tried to stop him from putting too many cookies in his big mouth. 

 

“Dunno,” he mumbled, as some contents from his mouth splattered over Danny’s face. 

 

“Hey! Watch it!” she yelled and hit Kirsch in the shoulder. 

 

While still waiting for her best friends to finish eating their snack, Laura laid on the couch and sadly remembered the first time she went to Carmilla’s house...

> “Hey there, Cutie,” Laura heard the deep raspy voice of her love as Carmilla saw her by the door. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi Carm!” she greeted back and gave Carmilla her Laura-cute-grin. Her hands where hidden behind her back. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Carmilla asked. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You left this,” Laura said and then revealed what was behind her, handing Carmilla a spiral black notebook. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! My notes!” She saw Carmilla’s face light up as she took the notebook from Laura’s hand. “I was lookin’ all over for this. Thank you, Cupcake!” Carmilla then pinched her lightly on her cheek. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re welcome!” Laura replied, her voice sounding like a harmony and full of joy. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! I’m sorry, please... come in.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura happily obliged and was very excited to find herself inside Carmilla’s house. The living room was not as big as theirs, but the ambiance was very warm and cozy, like she was in a cabin house out in the country. The furniture was made of wood and the smell of potpourri caught her nose as she entered. Laura saw a lot of different sizes of candles too, scattered around the room. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Make yourself at home, I’ll just grab something for you to eat,” she heard Carmilla say and saw her go towards the other room. 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura grinned widely and was happy that Matt let her deliver Carmilla’s notes. Otherwise, she would have missed this moment; the moment where she could spend time alone with Carmilla and not have her brother order her to go out and not distract Carmilla and him. 
> 
>  
> 
> After a few minutes, Laura saw the love of her life carrying a tray that she laid at the center table in front of her. She was surprised when she saw what was on the tray. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Aren’t those your favorites, Cupcake?” Carmilla queried, wondering why Laura had seized up when she put down the plate. 
> 
>  
> 
> “How come you knew?” Laura wondered in amazement, as she took an Oreo cookie from the plate, twisted its two sides apart and then licked the white filling first, before eating the entire cookie. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Coz I always see you eating those whenever I’m at your place,” Carmilla returned, and took a seat beside her. Carmilla gave her a lopsided grin and uttered, “Surprised?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura just nodded in agreement, as she continued to chew the cookie. Eating her favorite snack seemed to be more fulfilling and tasted even more delicious right now, knowing that her love served it, she thought, while savoring each bite. She then took another one, until all ten cookies were all eaten.
> 
>  
> 
> “Here’s your milk,” Carmilla said, and handed a glass of it to her with care. “Drink it all up for me, Cutie.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura obeyed like a little meek lamb and consumed it as fast as she could. It was not just her stomach that was satisfied now, but her heart too... As Laura put the glass down, her gaze caught Carmilla staring at her with amusement. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You got a cute moustache there, Creampuff!” Carmilla teased. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Here.” 
> 
>  
> 
> She then saw Carmilla leaned closer to her. Her eyes followed Carmilla’s hand as she brought it up to her face. Then the next thing Laura knew, Carmilla’s thumb was touching the area above her upper lip and gently wiping the trace of milk away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Laura’s heart surged with joy and her smile extended to her ears, as she felt the tenderness of Carmilla’s touch on her skin. How she wished that she could always feel Carmilla’s warm loving touch and delicate hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want more?” she heard Carmilla offer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Realizing that this is the only way she could spend more time with Carmilla... 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, please,” Laura said in her most angelic tone and grinned naughtily. Carmilla stood up and took the empty glass.

**************************************

Since the day Carmilla left, Laura’s life seemed to not be complete anymore. It felt like that was the longest summer of her life. She despaired and her heart broke even more when one morning, she discovered a letter. 

 

“Matt?!” she called at the door of her brother’s room for the third time. 

 

“Go away!” 

 

But she refused to leave and knocked on the door again. 

 

“Come on Matt, I think I have something that you wanna see!” she yelled back. 

 

“It’s open!” he grumbled. 

 

Laura opened the door and approached her 17 year-old lanky brother lying on his bed. She had apparently woken her brother up, as she saw him still groggy and eyes half open. 

 

“What’s this?” she demanded, and thrust the piece of paper in front of her brother’s face so he could see what she was talking about. 

 

“It’s the confirmation of my application for scholarship,” he said nonchalantly, and laid his head back on the pillow. 

 

“I thought you were going to Silas University,” she said, her tone a bit mellow and sad. 

 

“I thought I was,” he remarked. 

 

“So... are you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Gonna go to New Jersey?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You said you weren’t going to leave me here!!!” she thundered and stormed out of the room. 

 

“Laura! Wait!” she heard her brother cry, but she ignored him and ran outside and sat on the steps leading to their door. Her head seemed to be steaming with anger and frustration. 

 

Minutes later, she heard the front door opened and out came Matt. He carefully took a seat beside her and waited a few moments, as if weighing what he was going to tell her. 

 

“I didn’t know that this would be a big deal for you,” he started carefully. “Laura, listen to me… I’m not as bright as you... and playing basketball has helped me land a scholarship,” he said, referring to the scholarship that he got from one of the universities in New Jersey. “I need to grab this, coz I don’t think I could make it to any university if I would just depend on my grades.” 

 

“What’s wrong with going to Silas University?” she remarked peevishly. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. But... the university in New Jersey is much better than Silas.” 

 

“First it’s Carmilla... and then... it’s you!” she declared with disappointment. “Why does everybody have to go?!” 

 

“Laura... sometimes people have to go away... to fulfill their dreams.” 

 

Realizing that her brother had a point, she looked into his brown eyes and said, “Promise you’ll come home on summer and holidays?” her own brown eyes pleaded. 

 

“I will. But you have to promise me to do some things too.” 

 

“I’d do anything,” she said with conviction. 

 

“Promise you’ll take care of Dad when I’m gone? You’ll gonna be the woman of the house now!” Matt said, but Laura didn’t like the term and corrected him. 

 

“Correction, it’s man of the house!” she said proudly, as if she knew the whole responsibility. 

 

“Okay, Man of the house!” Matt acknowledged. 

 

By the time she had turned one year old, their mother was gone. Laura had never had a chance to even see her own mother. And now it tore her heart apart to see Matt leave and be thousands of miles away from her. She had admired her brother and was thankful that she had a wonderful sibling. But right now, she needed to be strong and face all these changes in her life since Matt was expecting her to be independent and responsible now. 

“And one more thing...” 

 

“What is it?” she looked at him with eagerness, feeling that she was quite an adult now as Matt continued to delegate the responsibilities to her. 

 

“Don’t forget to practice every day,” Matt reminded her, talking about their favorite sport. 

 

“I won’t,” was her determined answer. “You’ll see, I’m gonna beat you someday,” she declared and she saw Matt laughing. “Wanna play now?” 

 

“Sure!” Matt replied and grabbed the basketball that was sitting at the end of the stairs. 

 

That night, before going to sleep, Laura gazed out at the window of her room. The night was still young, and yet it was so peaceful outside. The sky looked beautiful again as the stars shined brightly. Her room was bathed in light from the full moon shining brightly outside and made her feel calm. As she lay in her bed, Laura took something from under her yellow pillow and gazed at it lovingly. As usual, she kissed it and brought the picture close to her heart, as if embracing it, and closed her eyes for the night. Every evening, this had been her ritual before going to bed. And every night she went to sleep, she always put her trust in fate, believing that all of her dreams would come true in due time... 

 

TBC


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is now 14 years old and discovering and "feeling" a lot of things

Carmilla’s focus was interrupted from the piles of paperwork sitting on her desk when she heard the phone ring. “Hello?” She lifted the telephone from its cradle on her desk but was met by a dial tone. Confused, she put the telephone back on its cradle but the ringing continued. Realizing that it was not the phone on her table, she reached for her purse, and after five rings, she finally found her cellphone. “Yeah, what’s up?” she greeted, after seeing that it was her roommate who was calling. 

 

”What took you so long?!” came the irritated, demanding reply. “Aren’t you coming home yet? Ms. hottie is here.”

 

“What?” she said, not having the slightest idea what her roommate was telling her. 

 

“Ms. Can-I-take-you-out-to-dinner-tomorrow?” her roommate supplied. 

 

She started to panic as she remembered the woman that they met last night at the bar. “How did she find out my address?!” she asked her roommate, almost not wanting to know. 

 

“I gave it to her, when you went to the lady’s room,” the voice said, proudly. 

 

“You did what?!” she almost screamed in dismay. “I told you, I don’t have time for that!” 

 

“Oh come on! When was the last time you had orgasms?!” was the sarcastic answer. “You should give yourself a break!” 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now,” she snarled back. “So, will you please excuse me? I still have loads of work to do.” 

 

“Oh no, you don’t!” came the persistent return. “If you don’t get your ass here right now, I’m gonna tell her where you work and you’ll find her knocking at your office door in an hour.” 

 

“Alright! I’m coming!” She gave in once again to her roommate’s crazy schemes. “You really know how to blackmail me,” she added sarcastically. 

 

“I’m not blackmailing you,” the other person retorted. “I’m just doing you a favor, my dear friend. I bet you’ll thank me afterwards. A little cash or a bottle of vodka would be great.” 

 

She could have sworn she could hear her roommate grin at the mention of money and alcohol. 

 

“Oh! You’re really hopeless!” she said. “All you care about is money and alcohol!” 

 

“Coz they both give me pleasure and satisfaction,” the voice happily retaliated. 

 

“Arrggh! I give up!” 

 

A little more than an hour later, agitated, Carmilla found herself walking towards the door of her apartment. She took a deep breath and then inserted and turned the key. 

 

As soon as she opened the door and crossed the threshold, a tall slender light-haired woman greeted her. 

 

“Good evening,” she said with a slight French accent. 

 

“Hi,” Carmilla said, and motioned for her to sit back down. “Umm... could you give me a sec? I just need to talk to my roommate.” 

 

“Sure,” she said with a smile. She was wearing a dark suit that made her look prim and quite serious, and yet, when she smiled back at her, a part of her soft side showed. 

 

Carmilla hurriedly went upstairs and opened the door of her friend’s bedroom. 

 

“You finally came home,” was the greeting she got as she walked inside the room, about to confront the readhead on the bed. 

 

“So, what did you actually tell her?” she whispered, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting the guest downstairs to hear their conversation. 

 

“I told her that you’re interested and wanna go out with her,” she said nonchalantly. 

 

“You told her that?!” she asked, her face marred with disbelief. She moved closer to the side of the bed. 

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” the redhead said. 

 

“But I hardly know the woman!” 

 

“Hello?! That’s why she’s taking you out to dinner tonight,” the redhead replied, as if it explained everything. “Now go and get changed, before I change my mind and ask her to give me a lot of orgasms!” 

 

***************************************** 

 

The soft sensation of those beautiful lips made her quiver as they met her own lips.” How that fits perfectly”, she thought. It tasted delicious to her hungry mouth. Again, she tried to savor it, wanting to retain the taste forever in her mouth... 

 

”Laura! Laura!” 

 

The loud voice yanked Laura out of her dreamland. She blinked her eyes, still feeling dazed from the beautiful moment that she had been having. As time went by Laura noticed that her desire for Carmilla was becoming more intense and passionate than ever. 

 

She laid in bed a moment longer until reality became apparent and she sighed in frustration. She brought her knuckles to her eyes and tried to wipe away whatever residue that sleep had left behind, but then she heard her father’s voice again. 

 

“Laura! Danny’s here!” 

 

She could barely understand the words, but then shouted back, “I’m coming!” 

 

She stretched her legs, groaning slightly before shoving the warm sheets off. Sluggishly, she got up from the bed and made her way to the closet. A knock on the door caught her attention. Assuming that it was her Dad again, trying to wake her up, she muttered, “I said I’m comin’!” But then the knob moved and the door opened. She was taken aback when she saw her best friend at the door instead of her Father. 

 

“Danny! What are you doing here?!” Laura said, surprised. 

 

Danny’s eyes widened at the sight of Laura in front of her. Instantly, Laura blushed and tried to hide her face. 

 

Lately, Danny’s behavior had baffled her, and her confusion only grew when she realized her best friend was standing in her bedroom doorway at six in the morning. Laura silently wondered if her best friend had even notice that the sun hadn’t risen yet. 

 

“Can’t I see my best friend?” Danny retorted, walking further into the room without waiting for an invitation. 

 

“Of course you can,” Laura returned nervously, as she felt Danny’s eyes roaming over her. “I’m... I’m just not used to having you here this early, that’s all,” she declared quickly as tension built up inside her. “I’m just gonna... gonna shower.” She received a nod from Danny, who was sitting in the softness of her bed, looking as if she was a puppy who just got kicked. 

 

On her way to the bathroom, Laura couldn’t help but wonder why Danny was suddenly acting so peculiar. Since grade school, Danny rarely went up to her room. When Matt left for college, Laura felt that their house was too depressing for her, since her dad worked until seven in the evening. Hence, she chose to hang out first at Danny’s or Kirsch’s house after school and then go home when she knew that her dad would be home. 

 

As time had passed, she and Kirsch were left hanging out together or playing alone most of the time, since Danny was very busy accommodating the growing numbers of suitors who started to stop by her house. 

 

When they reached fourth grade, Laura remembered that she noticed her best friend has transformed into a tall, attractive and nearly grown-up girl. And that began Danny’s increasing popularity with the opposite sex. Laura had also noticed Kirsch’s excessive desire for girls and to have a girlfriend. One girl named SJ had been causing her pal to act crazy. Laura, on the other hand, never bothered to get involved with “love”. Instead, she focused on her studies. She had programmed her heart and mind to love only one person: Carmilla. Laura believed that one day, she and the love of her life would be reunited. Since she was eight years old, her loyalty and love to Carmilla was never broken. And now at fourteen, she still held on to these feelings. 

 

Clad only in her sports bra and gray cotton boxers, Laura left the bathroom and went back to her room. Still toweling her hair dry when she entered, she was surprised to see Danny going through her closet and then pull out a pair of tattered jeans and her favorite yellow sport tee and hand it to Laura. 

 

“Hey! Just wanna help you with the clothing,” Danny exclaimed enthusiastically. “First day of school, you wanna look great, don’t you?” 

 

She just gave Danny a nod and her cute grin and accepted the clothes. “Thanks.” She then placed the towel she was holding on the bed and started putting her jeans on. She was about to put on her shirt but was suddenly distracted, catching Danny staring at her. “Do I have something on my face?” Laura asked. 

 

“No!” Danny exclaimed and immediately tore her eyes from Laura’s face. “You just look... so hot with your hair uncombed... and all up.” 

 

Laura couldn’t help but blush at her best friend’s remark. Danny had never noticed her hair before, and the way Danny said the word “hot” sent a tingle through her. These things usually didn’t happen between them, not until now. 

 

“Ready?” she heard Danny ask as she put on her sneakers. 

 

“Yup!” Laura went ahead to the door with Danny trailing behind and grabbed her backpack and books on the study table. As they neared the stairs and started to descend, Laura couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, feeling as if Danny’s eyes were piercing through her. 

 

Her best friend was really acting weird lately. Two days ago, she and Danny had gone to the beauty salon. Since school was starting soon and they would be freshman now, Danny wanted to have a nicer hairdo. 

 

Two days ago… 

 

While waiting for her best friend, who was already discussing with the hair stylist what style she wanted her hair to look like, Laura decided to browse through the hair magazines lying on the center table. She looked at each page of the magazines until her eyes caught a particular page in one of the magazines. 

 

For the first time in her life, she felt this sudden urge inside her that had been struggling to come out. Without any deliberations, she rose from the chair and took the magazine with her, sat in the next available chair and showed the hair stylist that particular page of the magazine. 

 

For a moment, the woman studied the picture and then asked, “Are you sure?” 

 

Laura nervously nodded and said, “Could you please make it quick?!” in a broken thin tone. 

 

The woman just smiled and started to examine the long blonde hair. Before the hair stylist could begin, she grabbed a fresh barber’s cape and fastened it around Laura’s neck. Grabbing a pair of scissors and comb, she whispered soothingly, “You ready?” After receiving a nod from her new client, she set to work. 

 

Laura’s face grew paler and she sweated heavily as she heard the shearing sound of sharp scissors cutting the locks of her luxuriant hair. A few more minutes went by and she became even more restless. Her head began to feel lighter and then she could feel the hairdresser’s breath on the back of her neck. 

 

Ever since she was a child, Laura had maintained that long beautiful hair of hers. And since she had started grade school, the length of her hair had always been that long till it reached her back. It had been very dull and unnoticeable hair in Laura’s estimation. She would just wear it in a ponytail, so as not to get in her way. But this time, Laura felt a sudden liberty and with that newfound courage, she didn’t let this opportunity pass her by. She decided to let the scissors do their magic. She would worry afterwards; the part where she had to face her father and show to him what she had done. She closed her eyes throughout the cutting process, and did not lift her eyelids until... 

 

“We’re done now, guapo,” she heard the voice of the Latina that did her first ‘controversial haircut’ as she felt the garment that covered her lifted away. “Now don’t squeal!” the middle-aged lady added as a joke. 

 

Laura trembled in anticipation. Slowly and nervously, she opened her eyes. 

 

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh.” she thought, after lifting her eyelids and her new self was revealed boldly looking back at her. 

 

TBC


	4. Androgynous Laura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's Freshman Year and she's facing a new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments. I’m not good on replying to individual comments but I’d like you all to know that I appreciate all of your comments very much. And since you ask for it, here’s the next chapter (all you have to do is ask). I’m just going to put a little warning here… Laura looks a bit different here than the Laura from the canon, so I hope I would not offend someone. There are some homophobic comments. I’m still trying to learn how to write LaFontaine, so excuse me if there are some errors. Let me know what you think. I’m open for constructive criticism also.

She was completely in shock and couldn’t believe the reflection that she was looking at in the mirror. For a moment, Laura was lost and then she blushed as she saw the new her. 

 

The shock subsided; the ‘feared’ disappointment never surfaced. Laura found herself smiling, delighted by the transformation she had just undergone. She turned and tilted her head for a few seconds, observing how the new hairdo seemed to make her face glow. Then she brought her hand up and scraped along her hair. “I look good”, she thought satisfyingly. 

 

“Would you like me to show you how to style it?” 

 

Laura heard the woman beside her and she nodded in response. Her eyes followed the woman’s hands, and she saw her put something in her palm: Mousse? Hair gel? A paste? Some styling wax? Whatever it was, Laura didn’t care anymore, she was too preoccupied, beaming at herself. She remained calm in her seat and studied how the woman styled her hair in different ways, until they found that certain style that Laura liked. She blushed even more at herself in the mirror. 

 

The woman saw her expression and thinking that she regretted cutting it, whispered, “Don’t worry dear, it’ll grow soon.” 

 

Laura remained silent and when the lady left her side to attend to the next customer, she grinned and thought, “I don’t regret it, I love it!"

 

For the first time in her life, she felt amazing about her new look. She loved her new hair fiercely! And she couldn’t help but to be thrilled and confident about it. 

 

Five minutes had not passed yet and she was interrupted again from admiring herself. “Laura?!” She heard the astonished voice of her best friend as Danny moved closer to where she was sitting. 

 

Upon seeing Danny gaping at her, Laura suddenly became self-conscious and did not dare to look at her best friend for fear of being criticized for getting this radical haircut. She was starting to become upset over this drastic change in her appearance and wished that she had not seen the magazine. 

 

“I know I look terrible!” she exclaimed. 

 

“Oh no, Laura! You’re... You’re...” Danny was left groping for the right answer, as she got closer and stared at Laura anxiously. 

 

Laura couldn't blame her best friend for feeling this way. From that long dull unremarkable hair that they all were accustomed to seeing her with, it was radically transformed into a short undercut, with length left on top, as the bangs flowed freely over her eyes, giving it an androgynous look, highlighting the freckles and thinness of her neck, and yet, making her face more refreshing and vibrant. 

 

“Danny? Are you okay?” she asked nervously, after she sensed her friend’s shallow breathing. She could have sworn that there was something unusual with Danny’s expression but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

 

“Are you freaked?” she asked nervously. 

 

“No! Absolutely not Laura!” Danny blurted out, as if woken from her reverie. 

 

Laura then stood up, turned to face her best friend and asked, “Then why are you acting like that?” 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry Laura!” Danny replied hastily. She jerked her eyes away, desperately trying to gain her composure. 

 

Laura could have sworn that she caught her best friend blushing. 

 

“Are you done now?” she asked Danny who was still in a daze. 

 

Danny just nodded and smiled timidly at her. 

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Laura declared and walked towards the front desk first and paid the cashier. On their way to the door, she caught Danny stealing a glance and as they stepped out and began to walk on the street, she could feel Danny’s eyes all over at the back of her neck. They hadn’t gotten that far when she felt Danny’s hand touching her arm before sliding until their arms were locked. She was surprised to find her friend’s hand intertwined with her own. Danny never took her arm when they walked together. Laura only remembered Danny doing it with those boys she flirted with. 

 

The following day... 

 

“Hi Mr. H!” he remarked as he opened the door. “Is your beautiful daughter home?” 

 

“Oh, hi Kirsch,” the Man replied dryly. “No, my beautiful daughter is not home right now. But my handsome daughter is!” 

 

“Huh?” Kirsch asked, not certain what Mr. Hollis meant. 

 

Seeing that she was in a bad mood, Kirsch presumed that Laura had done something naughty again. “Don’t worry Mr. H. I’ll talk to her and tell her to behave,” he said. 

 

“She’s in her room.” 

 

The boy rushed up the stairs. “Laura?” he called and knocked on the door. “Are you in there?” 

 

“It’s open!” 

 

“Holy shit!” 

 

Kirsch gawked at Laura and was totally speechless. He walked around her and scrutinized her whole head. 

 

She slowly became annoyed and said, “Will you stop it now!” She then sat on her bed, crossed her arms and pouted. 

 

Momentarily, Kirsch followed and sat beside her. “I’m sorry little nerd, I just can’t believe how...” 

 

“How terrible I look!?” she interrupted. “Coz Danny was acting weird when she saw me too.” 

 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” he declared. “I just can’t believe how hot you are with your new cut!” 

 

“Really?!” Her tone changed. 

 

“Yeah! You’re even more handsome than your brother!” 

 

“Okay, exaggerate much?” she returned and rose from the bed and took the chair from her study table. She turned it around next to her bed and rested her chin on the back. 

 

“No! Seriously! You’re such a pretty boy!” her childhood friend insisted. “I bet you could hook up with more girls than me now! Oh! Just keep your hands off SJ!” 

 

“Come on Kirsch! You know that I only love one woman,” she proclaimed, feeling a bit confident from her pal’s unexpected compliment. “And don’t you worry, SJ is not my type,” she finished, reassuring her friend who seemed somewhat threatened. 

 

***************************************** 

 

Monday morning... 

 

“How do you feel?” Danny asked as they climbed up the stairs of Styria High. 

“Nervous,” Laura replied. 

“Yeah, I know how difficult this day will be for us,” Danny said, thinking that the first day of being a freshman was the most crucial part of a student’s life. “But I think you don’t have to worry about anything, coz you’re such a brain.” 

 

Laura walked up the stairs in silence. What Danny didn’t know was, Laura was concerned about how her new classmates, especially the boys, would take how she looked. She knew that her old classmates were used to seeing her as unnoticeable and somewhat dull, but she was not ready to acknowledge how they might accept the new her. 

 

As they walked along the hallway, she could feel all eyes on her, and she was slowly sinking into self-consciousness. 

 

Laura leaned closer to Danny walking gracefully beside her and whispered, “Danny, do you notice anything?” 

 

“Yeah, they’re looking at us,” Danny mumbled back. “Don’t worry just keep cool and walk as if you own the school,” she suggested and walked full of confidence through the main corridor of the school. 

 

“Is it me... or you?” Laura tried again. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Danny said, undisturbed. “Don’t let them get to you. You’re smart Laura and...” 

 

“And what?” she asked, waiting for her best friend to finish. But unfortunately, the surprised faces that darted towards her and her best friend kept Danny from replying to the question. 

 

“Here we are!” Danny proclaimed, and curiously studied each face that was drawn in her direction. 

 

Laura heard Danny’s announcement and saw that they were already standing in front of their new classroom. As they entered, Laura felt worse and more embarrassed as each pair of eyes in the room stared at her. Now she knew. Danny was not the only one who was being stared at while they walked through the corridor before disappearing into the classroom. 

 

The distance to her chair seemed to be the longest and most agonizing journey as Laura caught the facial expressions of her classmates. Some were gawking, some were gazing, and if she wasn’t mistaken, some were ogling too. That made her so uncomfortable that Laura wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. 

 

Seeing that Laura was dying of self-consciousness, Danny grabbed her hand and led her to the back row and took two available seats. 

 

When they finally sat in their desks, Laura was relieved to be out of sight of those prying stares. 

 

“Are you okay?” Danny asked, after taking the seat next to her. 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” she smiled, grateful for her friend’s help. Danny took her hand to calm her some. 

 

Laura thought that her moment of misery was over. But it had just begun... 

 

“Hey Hollis! You finally decided to come out!” The sarcastic voice came from a boy sitting in the front row, looking back at Laura. 

 

Then, Laura saw that group of boys laugh together. 

 

“Are you planning on sharing the locker room with us?” 

 

She heard another male voice from somewhere else in the room. 

 

“Ignore them! They’re nothing but a bunch of jerks!” Danny consoled supportively. 

 

Laura’s luck took a turn for the worst when her eyes caught the figure of the person who made her earlier school days a nightmare. 

 

“Ugh! What have you done to your hair?!” the blonde teased. 

 

Laura could take mocking from the boys around her, but when it came to SJ, she always seemed to squirm in shame. 

 

“That’s enough!” Danny defended. “If you don’t have anything nice to say, keep your mouth shut!” 

 

“Oh! You got a very protective girlfriend here, eh, Hollis?”

 

But before Laura could utter a comeback, the teacher entered the room and everyone took their seats and became quiet. 

 

***************************** 

 

The first day of her high school life had just begun yesterday, but Laura thought that she could no longer bear it. If they could not accept her for the way she was, her last resort was to ask her dad to transfer her to a boarding school. Danny called her before she stepped out of the house and told her that she was sick and not going to be at school. Laura felt left alone without her defender to protect her. Kirsch broke his arm climbing their tree, and had to stay at home for a few days. 

 

She snuck like a mouse into her classroom and she felt relieved when she went unnoticed. As she took her seat, she heard a voice calling her. 

 

“Hey! Do you wanna sit with me today?” a girl with a black hair and small eyes from the other side asked, seeing that Danny was not beside her today. 

 

“Umm. Sure.” Laura replied hesitantly, and moved to the vacant seat near the girl. 

 

Her second day went fine, with just a little mocking from the boys and of course, SJ’s daily dose of insults, which Laura was learning to ignore. 

 

*********************************** 

 

The first week was almost at its end and Laura felt glad that she was still alive. She was studying hard and without a doubt, leading their class. 

 

As she walked down the hallway with her best friend, Danny stopped her and asked, “So, are you going to try out on Monday?” 

 

“Try out for what?” Laura asked. 

 

“The girl’s basketball team!” 

 

“Naaah, I think I’m gonna pass.” 

 

“But you’ve been dying to play!” Danny replied, not expecting Laura’s answer. “Laura! I’ve seen you play, and you’re good at it. Don’t let this chance pass you by.” 

 

“I don’t know Danny.” The truth was, Laura was thinking of not playing to avoid unwanted attention. 

 

“No buts! You are gonna try out on Monday, and I’ll be there to see you play, alright?” 

 

“If you say so,” Laura replied nonchalantly. 

 

*********************** 

 

The following Tuesday… 

 

“Oh my gosh, Laura!” Danny exclaimed as she saw her name among the list for the Handball team. “I made it! I made it!” 

 

“I’m happy for you!” Laura said happily and hugged her best friend, while others were busy clamoring for their names on the list. Laura felt strange as she let go of the embrace and found Danny still clinging to her. 

 

Not wanting to put themselves in an embarrassing situation, Laura said, “Danny? I think the list for the basketball team is up too.” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Danny said nicely, and reluctantly released herself from the embrace. “Let’s check it!” 

 

As they passed another classroom, there were bunch of students who were also gathered in one corner, engrossed in a paper that was posted on the wall. 

 

“Okay, go ahead,” 

 

Laura heard Danny and walked up alone to check if she made the team. She struggled getting through the crowd. After some minutes, Laura finally emerged from tight crowd, smiling. 

 

“So, tell me!” Danny demanded anxiously. 

 

“I made it too!” she burst out happily. 

 

“I told you you’re good!” Danny said, but this time they refrained from embracing and proceeded outside. 

 

But just before they could exit the main door, a boy with a dark brown hair came from behind them and stole a kiss from Danny. 

 

Danny was taken aback and jerked herself away from the kiss. 

 

“Scott! Stop it!” she exclaimed. 

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked, completely clueless. 

 

“Could you excuse us, Laura?” 

 

“Sure,” Laura returned. 

 

“Can you please stop doing that?” Danny mumbled to her boyfriend. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t ever kiss me in front of Laura again.” 

 

“What…but we always kiss when she’s around.” 

 

“I said, I don’t like it!” 

 

“Alright!” Scott yielded disappointedly, and they went back over to Laura. 

 

********************************************** 

 

She crept like a cat as she locked the door behind her and did not bother to switch the light on, trying to avoid being noticed by her roommate. But as careful as she tried to be, she knew she was busted when the light in living room came on! 

 

LaFontaine was lying on the sofa and looking at her sarcastically. “Good evening my friend, or shall I say good morning?” 

 

“What are you doing here? And why are you still up?” Carmilla asked, already annoyed. 

 

“I’m waiting for you.” 

 

“You don’t need to wait up for me,” she said and tried to slip out of LaFontaine’s sight by advancing to the stairs. 

 

“Not so fast!” 

 

Carmilla turned around. “What?” 

 

“Details my friend... So, did you and Ms. hottie go out again?” 

 

Carmilla sighed at the question. It had been a week since her first date with the woman that they met at the bar and Carmilla kept telling LaFontaine that she didn’t like her. They had made a bet that she didn’t have a chance of landing a date with her again. However... 

 

“Alright! We had dinner. Are you happy now?!” 

 

“Yes! Okay, give me my 100!” 

 

“Can we just do this tomorrow, you’ve already won!” 

 

“No. I want it now,” LaFontaine replied, and grinned at Carmilla greedily. 

 

Carmilla reached into her purse, took out her wallet and snatched out a crisp 100-Dollar bill, handing it to them with a frown. “Next time, you have to find someone else to play with. I’m done betting with you!” 

 

“You’re no fun!” 

 

“I mean it!” Carmilla retorted. 

 

Before heading upstairs, Carmilla looked back at LaFontaine, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the brown paper in their hand and added, “And by the way, stop calling her Ms. hottie. It’s Ell!” 

 

“Alright, whatever her name is.” 

 

TBC


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos! And since you ask for it... here's the next chapter.

She swaggered through the main corridor of the school, passing gracefully past prying eyes. Today was the first day of her sophomore year at Styria High and she felt totally different compared to the disconcerting first day of her freshman year. 

 

“Hey Hollis! You’re lookin’ great!” she heard one of the male students across the hall comment. 

 

She nodded with a smile as she passed along them, then, she recognized a girl from the cheerleading team, approaching her, “Hi Laura!” the beautiful, tall, African-American girl greeted, and stopped her for a moment. “Have you got time to go out with me now?” the girl asked bluntly. Laura remembered this young lady had asked her for a date last year, but she politely declined, reasoning that she was not yet ready and too busy with her studies and playing basketball. 

 

“I… I don’t know yet,” Laura remarked reluctantly and gave the girl a shrug, she then slipped by and proceeded to her classroom. As she passed along the corridor, she noticed the herds of students hanging out and chatting with their friends. This time, instead of receiving stares as if she was from outer space, Laura was met by friendly greetings and sincere smiles. 

 

”I’m loving this”, she thought giddily at the gain of the students’ support and acceptance of who she was and for recognizing her efforts for their school. 

 

Last year, Laura had dramatically led the Styria High girls’ varsity basketball team to the national championship. The girl’s basketball team had never reached that slot before and it was only her who made it possible, she remembered Principal Bauman telling her. 

 

Then, her contemplation was interrupted when she heard a girl’s voice shout her name. 

 

“Oh my gosh! Laura Hollis!” the girl exclaimed, full of excitement, and ran impulsively towards Laura and kissed her on her lips without any restraints. 

 

“Whoa!” Laura exclaimed, after she was released from the hot kiss and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?” she asked, overwhelmed, but with a gentle tone so as not to hurt the stranger in front of her. 

 

“No! I’m Summer. I’m from Hollstein High!” the brunette girl said, full of enthusiasm. “I transferred here, coz of you!” 

 

“Really?!” was her almost dumbfounded reaction. “Do you guys say hi that way in your old school?” 

 

“Oh, you’re so cute and funny! Actually, after I saw you play against our team, I couldn’t stop thinking about you!” she explained. “I’m in love with you Laura Hollis!” she confessed. 

 

The girl was about to steal another kiss but was suddenly halted by a strong hand that gripped her shoulder from behind. 

 

“Hold it! Stop kissing her, if you don’t want your life to be a living hell!” The tall redhead hissed threateningly. “You don’t just come here and start kissing my best friend in the hall!” 

 

The girl back-off unwillingly, and brushed herself off from Danny’s stinging remark with what remaining dignity she had, letting Laura and Danny pass by. 

 

“Thanks Danny,” Laura murmured. “I didn’t know that I had made such an impact like that on some people.” 

 

“Well, they can’t help it,” Danny returned, smiling. “You’re so cute and charming, and the best basketball player in the school! And not to mention, the smartest!” 

 

“Okay, missy, you stop there,” Laura reacted. “You’re pulling my leg too much.” 

 

“But you are!” Danny insisted. “You’re all of the above!” 

 

“No, I’m none of the above.” she retorted, still not used to being a popular student in Styria High School. 

 

As they entered their classroom, a blonde approached her immediately. “Hey Laura! Do you wanna sit next to me?” she flirted. 

 

“No! She will never… _ever_ … sit next to you, Elsie!” Danny chimed in with sarcasm, not giving Laura a chance to answer and pulled Laura further to the back row and their favorite seats. 

 

“What’s with these people today?” Laura asked, perplexed. “Is it full moon tonight?” 

 

Danny was about to utter a reply, but stopped when a guy wearing the school’s athletic jacket approached Laura. 

 

“Hey Laura, I just wanna know if you’ve changed your mind about… you know,” he asked, with a slight hesitation in his voice. 

 

“I’m sorry JP,” she apologized and remembered the last time they studied together he had surprisingly asked her out. “But you’ve got the wrong equipment,” she admitted, feeling sorry for him. “I’m still gay.” 

 

“I get it, I’m just trying my luck again.” he returned with disappointment obvious in his expression. “But you’ll still help me with my Math, won’t you?” he asked with hope in his sad eyes. 

 

“Of course! Don’t worry about that, okay?” she reassured him. 

 

He nodded in response and forced a smile. “Thanks. I’ll see you around.” 

 

Among the old faces of her classmates, one unfamiliar face suddenly caught Laura’s attention across the room. “Hey, do you know her?” she whispered in Danny’s ear. 

 

“Who?” Danny asked, not certain who she was referring to. 

 

“That girl over there,” Laura informed, eyeing the girl on the other end of the last row. 

 

Danny followed the direction of Laura’s eyes as it darted to the unknown girl who was clad in a mini skirt jeans and pink top, “Umm… no. Why?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

***************************************** 

The following week… 

“Scott, we need to talk,” she intoned, as her boyfriend sat at the table she was in at the school’s cafeteria. 

 

“What’s up?” he asked, totally clueless about what she was about to drop on him. 

 

“I can’t go on like this anymore,” Danny exclaimed firmly. 

 

The dark-haired boy just gave her a perplexed look. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Scott, you’ve been so kind to me, but…” 

 

His mood suddenly changed and he began to squirm in his chair. 

 

“Please don’t tell me… Please don’t say this…” he said, refusing to hear any bad news. 

 

“Scott, please try to understand.” 

 

“Why Danny?” his face contorted in anger, sensing what was about to come. “Have I done something wrong? Haven’t I’ve been a good boyfriend to you?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Danny said, trying to appease the poor guy. “But I just need to be alone for a while.” 

 

“Is there someone else?” Scott suddenly became suspicious and stood up. “There’s a guy?! I knew it! That’s why you’re always acting weird!” he cried, his expression contorted in wrath. 

 

“No! That’s not true!” Danny angrily defended. 

 

“Yes it is! Who is he?! Tell me! Who’s that fucking bastard?!” 

 

“Believe me! There’s no guy!” she retorted, a bit nervous in her seat now as she saw Scott’s fuming face. 

 

“I swear Danny, if I see you around with a guy holding your hand or putting his arms around you, I’m gonna fucking beat him to death!” And with that, the boy stormed out of the cafeteria with a heavy heart and revenge in his eyes. 

 

Danny sighed with relief after the intense break up with Scott. “But there would never be a guy,” she mused aloud. 

 

****************************************** 

 

“You seem so happy today,” Laura declared, as she noticed her best friend’s glowing face. “Come on, spill!” she ordered, as they emerged out of the school’s main entrance. 

 

“Well… Do you really wanna know?” Danny teased, making Laura wait for the information. 

 

“Of course I do!” she retorted, and looked at Danny’s naughty expression. “What have you done now, Danny Lawrence?!” 

 

Instead of replying, Danny teasingly escaped from Laura’s sight, and ran towards the school’s yard and sat on the grass under the oak tree. It was a beautiful autumn morning, and there were a lot of students who were loitering around the campus lawn, relaxing and reading their books. Laura ran after her best friend and sat beside her under the shade of the big tree. 

 

“Come on, tell me!” she demanded and tickled Danny on the ribs. Danny then tried to struggle, and couldn’t help but to lie down on the grass. Laura did not stop tickling her best friend, until she realized that her hand landed on a very sensitive and swollen part of Danny’s torso. “Oh! I’m sorry.” She released Danny right away, a bit shocked, and yet aroused at the sudden contact with Danny’s breast. “Fuck!” Laura worried with the sensation that she just felt. She glanced at Danny, afraid that Danny might be angry from that little accident. However, her friend seemed to react differently from her when she saw Danny’s eyes darken with desire. Laura tried to compose herself, stood up, and offered her hand to pull Danny up. 

 

Danny took Laura’s strong hand and let herself be pulled up by her best friend’s firm athletic arm. They stood for a moment in silence, waiting for the awkwardness that still lingered to wear off. Noticing that the embarrassing silence had made them more uneasy, Laura then decided to break the unnecessarily awkward stillness. 

 

“So, are you gonna tell me now, or do I have to tickle you more?” she tried to lighten the conversation. 

 

“I could use a little more tickling,” Danny returned in a flirtatious tone. 

 

Laura was speechless by Danny’s reply, blushed and said, “Nah, I don’t think you couldn’t handle anymore.” 

 

The excitement on Danny’s face faded and was slowly replaced by disappointment. “Well, I’ve broken up with Scott!” she declared proudly. 

 

Laura stared at Danny for a minute. “You what?” she asked, wanting to know why her best friend seemed so unaffected. 

 

“Scott and I were already history!” Laura heard her best friend say, and this time Danny’s voice seemed merrier. 

 

“Oh! Poor Scotty, but why?” Laura asked curiously, feeling sorry for the guy. 

 

Danny was a bit surprised at Laura’s remark. She was expecting that Laura would be happy about it, but she didn’t fully realize that she had expected too much. 

 

“Aren’t you glad about it?” Danny asked anxiously, and looked at Laura’s worried face. 

 

“Why would I be, when you’ve just broke another guy’s heart again?” she retorted, without giving any thought of what Danny was trying to imply. Laura knew her best friend was a heartbreaker, but she had seemed more serious with Scott. “So, who’s the new guy now?” 

 

Danny realized that this was not the proper time to reveal her real motives, “There’s no guy at all!” 

 

“Did I just hear that right?” Laura returned with a hint of sarcasm. “Danny Lawrence is out of boyfriends?” 

 

“Enough of that!” Danny replied and grabbed Laura’s jaw gently and made her look at her. “I think you should be thankful about that,” she said and playfully touched the tip of Laura’s nose with her free hand. 

 

“And why should I be, eh?” Laura returned, enjoying this little play that they were having. 

 

“Coz…” Danny was about to make a comeback, but hesitated for a moment. She noticed Laura’s playful mood, but she knew that her friend was totally clueless of what she had been feeling for the past months now. “Coz I’ll always be by your side now to save your butt from those girls that were harassing you!” she quickly filled in. “Admit it. You need best friend protection!” 

 

“Well, I guess I do.” Laura responded innocently, and gave Danny her cute grin; the grin that made everybody melt and fall for her. 

 

“How about you?” Danny asked carefully, her tone changing and becoming serious. “Aren’t you interested in someone? Don’t you wanna have a girl now? There are a lot of them who’ve been dying to go out with you!” 

 

“I don’t know,” Laura said, a bit confused if she’s going to tell the truth or not. “I guess I don’t have time for that yet, coz I have school and basketball, you know.” 

 

***************************************** 

 

“But Mother, my life is here,” she tried to explain, shifting the cordless phone to her left ear, and continuing to peel the carrot with a vegetable peeler. 

 

“I’m aware of that, but he asked me for a favor,” her mother returned calmly. “And I’m too old to do that. And I know that you’ll be able to manage it smoothly.” 

 

“But what about my job here? My apartment?” she asked helplessly, cutting the lettuce on the chopping board. “I just can’t give up and leave things here like that.” 

 

“I know that I am asking a huge favor from you,” her mother expressed. “This is the only thing I’m going to ask from you for the rest of my life. I hope you could reconsider.” 

 

“I-I don’t k-know, Mother,” she replied in a defeated tone, and then dumped the cut-up veggies in the salad bowl. “I’ll try to think about it,” she concluded, not wanting to let her mother down, and yet, she was faced with a complicated decision. 

 

****************************************** 

_**A year later…** _

 

“Hey! You wanna sleep over at our house tonight?” the voice from the other line uttered. 

 

“Sure!” she agreed quickly. “Oh! Guess what?!” Laura said excitedly. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“I got a tattoo today!” she proclaimed. “A henna, actually.” 

 

“That’s cool!” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to show it to you since I got home,” she declared. 

 

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” 

 

“Okay, just give me ten minutes to get some clothes.” 

 

“Duh, you don’t need to. You still got a lot of them here!” 

 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye!” 

 

Minutes later... 

 

“Hey!” 

“Hey you! Is your mom home?” she asked as she passed through the threshold of the Lawrence’s house. 

 

“Nope! She’s going to be away for the rest of the week!” 

 

“So, you got the house all to yourself, huh?!” 

 

“Yep! Come on let’s go upstairs. I’ve already fixed the bed and put out your boxers and shirt.” 

 

As they reached the room, Laura began unbuttoning her jeans and changed into her boxers. Afterwards she took off her shirt and walked towards the bed with just her boxers and sports bra. She wanted to show off her new tattoo first before putting on her white cotton tee. 

 

“Here it is!” Laura said and stood proudly as she showed her back to the girl in the bed. The tattoo was placed just a few centimeters below her nape, just enough to be covered by a shirt’s collar, and yet fully visible if she was going to wear some collarless shirts. 

 

“How could you, Laura!” Danny exclaimed in disappointment after she looked at the design.

 

Laura turned around in confusion and saw her best friend scowling back at her, and asked naively, “What?! Don’t you like it?” 

 

“I thought you were over her already?!” Danny remarked angrily after seeing the words _**“Carmilla Forever”**_ embedded on Laura’s skin. 

 

“What made you think of that?” Laura asked, clueless. 

 

“Oh come on, Laura! Since the day that she left, I’ve always been there for you!” Danny stood up from the bed and added, “While you were hurting, I was always at your side. When you were crying, I was always there to comfort you. When you were alone, I was always here to keep you company! I was hoping that I could erase her from your mind!” 

 

“What are you saying?” Laura queried in confusion. 

 

“After all these years, you still don’t have a clue?!” Danny retaliated vehemently. “You’re really insensitive, Laura!” 

 

“Can you just cut to the chase!” Laura demanded, feeling the pressure now. But instead… 

 

“Can’t you see?! I’m in... Oooh!... Forget it!" Danny reacted in frustration. "You don’t even have the slightest idea! Coz you’re too obsessed with someone who was just a delusion!” she declared vehemently, disappointed by her best friend’s obliviousness. 

 

Danny was about to leave, but Laura seized her arm before she could get any further. 

 

“Wait!” Laura said and saw Danny calm down a bit, but anger was still marred all over her friend’s face. “I... I think... you’re...” 

 

************************************ 

 

“Carmilla?!” 

 

She stared blankly at the man in front of her and tried to recall this familiar face that was gazing at her full of excitement. 

 

As her memories precipitated, she smiled whole-heartedly and said, “Matt?! Oh my god!” She then gave him a warm and tight hug. 

 

It had been almost a decade since they had seen one another and she couldn’t believe that they had bumped into each other here. 

 

“What are you doin’ in Canada?” Carmilla asked, after she released from the embrace. 

 

“I’m here with my girlfriend,” he explained proudly. 

 

“You’re getting married?!” she asked excitedly. 

 

“No! My girlfriend’s sister,” he corrected. “How about you? Are you getting married also?” he asked since they were both standing in a bridal shop. 

 

TBC


	6. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is ready to move on...

“No, I’m not. I work here actually,” Carmilla replied. 

 

“Oh!” he nodded in understanding. “So, you could give us a discount then,” Matt added, grinning. 

 

”For an old friend of mine, why not?” Carmilla said, and gazed around the small boutique as if searching for someone. “So, where is she?” 

 

“She’s coming in a few minutes,” he said. “She just picked up her sister.” 

 

“She’s from around here?” she queried. 

 

“Yeah, her family,” Matt nodded. “But she works in New Jersey, that’s where we met.” 

 

“I see. Would you like to sit?” Carmilla offered and motioned for Matt go to the receiving area. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“You know what? It’s so weird, running into you now,” she said, as they sat on the elegant leather chocolate-colored sofa. 

 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked smiling and still recovering from the excitement. 

 

“Coz it’s been ages since I saw you,” she tried to recall. “How old were we then? 17? 18?” 

 

“We were 17 actually!” Matt filled her in helpfully. 

 

“Yet, you are still the Matt I knew a long time ago. You’ve hardly changed a bit,” Carmilla revealed enthusiastically, seeing that Matt was still in his athletic form, handsome and funny. She noticed that he still had some boyish charm when he smiled and looked like the boy version of his sister. Carmilla was about to ask something, but didn’t get a chance when Matt spoke. 

 

“Well, you have changed a bit though,” Matt said, gazing at the brunette who was now wearing a chic pair of eyeglasses with black frames, her hair was in a relaxed twist, emphasizing the creaminess of her neck and she was wearing light make-up which enhanced her natural beauty. “You’re quite mature now. But you’re still as beautiful as before” he commented honestly, and gazed at Carmilla. 

 

Carmilla blushed at the last comment, and felt somewhat self-conscious, almost forgetting what she was about to ask. “Umm… thanks. Oh! How’s your dad... umm... and Laura?” she asked, her eyes widening a bit at the mention of Matt’s sister’s name. 

 

“They still live in Styria,” Matt related. “I always come home for the holidays, but last year, I wasn’t able to spend it with them coz I spent it with my girlfriend.” 

 

“Well, that sounds great!” Carmilla responded, happy that the Hollis’ still resided in her old hometown. 

 

“Umm… How is she now, Matt?” Carmilla mumbled curiously, and looked intently at her old friend. The memories of her last meeting with the little blonde came pouring into her mind unexpectedly, and she was surprised to find herself inquiring about her former admirer. 

 

“My girlfriend?” 

 

“No, I mean... your sister?” she croaked. 

 

Matt could barely hear her voice. “Laura?!” Matt looked at her questioningly, and she slightly nodded in return. “Oh!” He then realized who she was referring to. “She’s doing fine actually. She’s been a straight-A student since she began high school.” 

 

“Really?!” Carmilla enthused. 

 

“Yup! And she’s playing on Styria High’s girls’ varsity basketball team too!” Matt declared with ‘big brother-sized’ pride. 

 

Carmilla smiled broadly, “Does she...” she was about to ask, but suddenly her throat seized and she immediately shut her mouth. 

 

With his mouth half open and his brows raised, Matt was perplexed as he waited for Carmilla’s next question. But when Carmilla did not speak any further, Matt decided not to dwell on it and asked, “So, are you involved with someone or...?” 

 

Carmilla was taken aback at Matt’s abrupt inquiry, “Well, I’m...” she started, but her attention was caught by the women entering the boutique, and the next thing she heard was Matt’s voice chiming in. 

 

“There she is now! Come on, I’ll introduce you to her.” 

 

An hour later, after she assisted Matt’s girlfriend’s sister for her wedding needs, Carmilla thought of catching up with her old friend before Matt left. 

“I was wondering,” Carmilla started as they stood in one corner of the shop, while Matt’s girlfriend and her sister continued to browse the wedding brochure. “If you and Aly would like to have dinner at my place?” 

 

“I think that sounds great!” Matt responded excitedly. “I’m sure you and Aly would get along well. She’s the best, Carmilla,” he replied, talking about his girlfriend proudly. 

 

Carmilla smiled back and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. But before she gave it to Matt, she wrote something on the back. “Here’s my business card, and my home address is on the back,” she informed him. “Would Saturday be good for both of you?” 

 

*******

 

That Saturday night went smoothly, and before Carmilla knew it, dinner was almost over and she and Aly were chatting non-stop about anything under the sun, while Matt was left patiently listening to LaFontaine’s obsessive rambling about Biology. 

 

“Carmilla, have you already told Matt?” LaFontaine interrupted, as they all sat at the dining table finishing a bottle of Riesling. 

 

Looking at her inquisitively, “About what?” Matt asked Carmilla. 

 

*******

 

”Sometimes, our hearts have ways of making us stupid, foolish, ignorant, and erratic… And sometimes… people think that the heat of summer nights causes us to do some crazy stuff… or perhaps, the lunatic effect of a full moon makes us lose our sanity… whether these things are all true, it sure has made an impact on her,” Laura thought. 

 

After so many years of obsessively loving her brother’s friend, Laura now felt completely distraught. After what happened last night, she knew that her friendship with Danny would never be the same again. She was not expecting that an ordinary summer night spent with her best friend would distort their platonic relationship. 

 

Under the moonlight, by the open window in her room, Laura sat on the chair next to it and allowed the summer breeze to caress her warm cheeks. She gazed at the precious picture that her hand held. The gleam in her eyes obviously showed how much love she had for the lovely brunette. She was already past her childhood and was now in her adolescence, and yet, she managed to preserve the love and devotion that she had for Carmilla. She had successfully avoided anyone and anything that could possibly distract and destroy her utmost love for her, and thought that she was strong enough to stand the test of time. However, it seemed one person had pushed her to the edge and was persistently testing her by surprisingly entering into her heart. What was even more difficult to resist, she thought, was the fact that that person knew her very well, inside and out. How Laura wished that it was just a different person, someone that she just met recently. How she wished that it was not someone that she cared about. How she wished that it was not her best friend. 

 

Feeling the heavy weight of sleep creep into her head, Laura decided to end this bewildering contemplation and walked towards her bed. But before laying down, she sat on the side of the bed, opened the drawer of the table next to the bed and reached in for a wooden box inside. For a moment, she stared at the small mahogany jewelry box that she placed on her lap. She then ran her hand on the smooth surface of it and then stopped for a while, only to gaze at the picture that was still in her right hand. Slowly she lifted the lid with her left hand and then, with a heavy heart, put away the precious picture that she had been staring at faithfully every night since the day she received it and sighed. She then put down the lid and placed it back in the drawer. Upset, she pushed back the drawer, before she finally locked it with a key. 

 

As she laid down and tucked herself in on the softness of her bed, Laura was aware that tonight would be a long sleepless night, knowing that the precious picture that she had been gazing at for the past nine years every night before she went to sleep would now be out of her sight. 

 

***** 

 

The chilly air of autumn made itself known as Carmilla shivered in the cool breeze. She got out of the van and her eyes immediately caught the sight of the big tree on the left side of the house. She smiled at the colorful sight. The leaves of the Mulberry tree planted in the garden had already turned yellow, orange and red, she noticed. 

 

Once again, she looked at the place before stepping inside. It had not changed at all, only now, the chaffing paint of the house was fading, indicating how much time had passed. 

 

Carmilla snuck a glance at her wristwatch. It was almost midnight. She took out the key in her pocket and inserted it in the old rusted keyhole of the wooden door. Juggling two large bags and a backpack, she went inside. Large boxes piled everywhere, waiting to be unpacked and unloaded, was the first sight to greet her as she turned on the light. Some of the furniture and the sofa were covered with white linens that seemed to have been collecting a lot of dust bunnies. Although exhausted from a long journey, she forced herself to unravel some of the boxes’ contents. 

 

“Where should this go?” LaFontaine asked coming in from behind. 

 

“You could just put that upstairs,” Carmilla answered while taking out the contents of the box that she opened. “Yours is on the left!” she shouted, as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

 

It was nearly two o’ clock in the morning when Carmilla managed to fix the bedroom. As she tried to rest for a while on the softness of the bed, the door to her room suddenly swung open. 

 

“When are we goin’ to eat?” LaFontaine asked demandingly. “I’m starving. There’s no food in the fridge!” 

 

“We’ve just moved in, I don’t expect the fridge would be magically filled with food right away,” she retorted sarcastically. 

 

“Can’t we just order some Chinese?!” 

 

“Don’t have take outs here,” Carmilla answered back, trying not to lose her patience. 

 

But the annoying voice of LaFontaine still persisted. “How am I supposed to feed myself now?” 

 

Carmilla groaned back at the fussy person in front of her and then grabbed her jacket and went downstairs, followed by LaFontaine. She went to the door and stepped outside without saying a word to her best friend. 

 

“Where are we goin’?” LaFontaine asked curiously. 

 

“I know that you won’t stop bugging me about this,” Carmilla almost hissed, and strode down to the wet, cold street. 

 

“At least you got the idea now,” they retorted. 

 

Ten minutes later, they reached a small café near the theatre. She was glad that it still existed and was still open 24 hours. She remembered hanging out here often after school with her friends. It felt strange to be back here again, since the faces were not familiar to her anymore. She ordered some bagels, a latté and black coffee, hurriedly paid the cashier and gave the bag of bagels to the hungry whining redhead. 

 

“Here,” Carmilla snapped. “Don’t bug me again,” she warned, seeing that she had supplied their needs. 

 

“Aren’t we quite touchy, eh?” 

 

“You’re always like that,” Carmilla said simply, making her way out of the little café and walking towards the quiet damp street. “You won’t stop picking on me until you get what you want.” 

 

“Okaay, I’m sorry! I’m being an ass again,” LaFontaine apologized. “You know that when it comes to my stomach, I always act crazy.” 

 

“But you are crazy!” she retaliated. 

 

“And yet you still stick with me!” they retorted. 

 

The frown on her face disappeared and her mood lightened. Even if her best friend could be annoying most of the time, Carmilla was always calmed by LaFontaine’s funny personality. 

 

But then it dawned on her that they were taking the wrong path, “See what you’ve done, I’ve taken the wrong street!” 

 

“Well then, let’s go back again.” 

 

“It’s too late, we’re already half way there,” Carmilla replied back, realizing that they had taken the long way. But suddenly, old memories came pouring in when she saw the big house at the corner of the street that they were treading on. She stared at the quiet house for a moment, causing them to notice her gaze, completely glued to the certain house. 

 

“Hey!” Carmilla heard LaFontaine call and saw her friend’s questioning look. “You know the people there?” 

 

“That’s their house,” Carmilla simply said. 

 

“Oh. It’s big.” LaFontaine stared at the modern single-family house, perceiving right away who Carmilla was referring to. 

 

***** 

 

If it had not been for the strong light pouring through the undraped window of her bedroom, she would not have noticed that it was already morning. She jerked quickly from her bed and glanced at the watch that was still on her wrist. As her blurry sight adjusted, and seeing that it was already 11:30, she stood up quickly. With just her undies covering her she started to dress herself, pulling on a pair of tight black jeans and black top. Hurrying, she pulled her hair up in a twist and left her room. She then banged on the door of the bedroom adjacent hers and called her friend’s name out loud. 

 

“Hey we need to go now!” she yelled while banging on the door. “We still have lots of things to do, you know!” Wanting to make sure she was heard, she yelled, “Laf! Are you Up!?” 

 

“Yeah! I’m coming!” they shouted back. 

 

Minutes later, a cranky LaFotanine joined her in the foyer. 

 

“Are you ready now?” Carmilla asked as she stood by the door, holding the doorknob. 

 

“Do I have a choice?” LaFontaine said, yawning. 

 

An hour later, they found themselves stepping out of the small grocery store, and heading back to the house. LaFontaine was already munching on a cupcake. Instead of taking the short route, Carmilla chose the other way. It was a lazy cool Sunday afternoon, with just a few people strolling in the street. As they walked through the quiet streets, Carmilla’s heart suddenly began to throb crazily as they turned onto a familiar street. And as they neared the big house at the corner surrounded by a white picket fence, they grabbed her arm. 

 

“What?! Carmilla snarled as LaFontaine pulled her arm, causing her to nearly drop her bags of groceries. 

 

“Do you see what I see?” they asked excitedly. 

 

“Umm... No.” Carmilla replied nonchalantly. 

 

Irritated, LaFontaine looked at Carmilla’s face. “What do you mean?” they murmured in obvious disdain and discovered that Carmilla was not wearing her eyeglasses. They knew that she was nearsighted. “Why don’t you have your glasses on?” she asked in frustration. 

 

Carmilla frowned at her best friend. “Well, I’m sorry if I’ve failed to join in your ogling,” she retorted. “I can’t find my eyeglasses after I unpacked last night.”

 

As they walked further, LaFontaine’s curiosity couldn’t be appeased. “Why didn’t you tell me that Matt had a brother?” they demanded, trying to get a better look at the figure up ahead. 

 

“I _**would**_ … if he _**had**_!” Carmilla sneered back. 

 

“Well then who’s the cute guy who’s playing ball in their front yard?” LaFontaine asked while struggling for a better view. “Don’t you think he looks so much like Matt,” they said, moving around trying for a better look while the strong sunrays and poor eyesight kept Carmilla from having a clearer view. “Only he’s smaller and doesn’t have those big muscles like Matt,” LaFontaine concluded, recalling the evening Matt had dinner with them back at their house in Canada. 

 

TBC


	7. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time after ten years, Laura and Carmilla would meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what you've all been waiting for. This is actually my favorite chapter. Hope it's worth waiting... Thanks again for the feedbacks and kudos!

As they walked further, LaFontaine’s curiosity couldn’t be appeased. “Why didn’t you tell me that Matt had a brother?” they demanded, trying to get a better look at the figure up ahead. 

 

“I _**would**_ … if he _**had**_!” Carmilla sneered back. 

 

“Well then who’s the cute guy who’s playing ball in their front yard?” LaFontaine asked while struggling for a better view. “Don’t you think he looks so much like Matt,” they said, moving around trying for a better look while the strong sunrays and poor eyesight kept Carmilla from having a clearer view. “Only he’s smaller and doesn’t have those big muscles like Matt,” LaFontaine concluded, recalling the evening Matt had dinner with them back at their house in Canada. 

 

*****

With each step she took... with each breath she inhaled...as her blurry sight adjusted... as the dribbling sound of the ball captured her ears and as the distance between her and the figure that LaFontaine was referring to shortened... Carmilla almost dropped the two bags of groceries that she was carrying as her sense of sight transmitted the message to her heart. For a second, she couldn’t believe what her eyes were telling her and gasped in surprise. “Fuck is it really her?!” she wondered in disbelief. 

 

There was the once small, blonde girl now all grown up and surprisingly attractive to Carmilla’s eyes. Her short blonde locks were neatly cut in an androgynous style and Carmilla’s attention was drawn immediately to the freckled neck that was so naked and delicious in her sight! Carmilla’s heart pounded madly. Her legs trembled in excitement. Her body shivered in a delighted stagger as the unbelievable transformation of Laura was unveiled before her eyes! 

 

Carmilla had never felt like this before. She couldn’t deny to herself that Laura looked intriguingly hot. “She’s gorgeous!” she thought, stunned. She noticed that the softness in Laura’s face still remained despite the shortness of her hair. Suddenly, she felt her heart gave a sudden lurch. “What the hell is happening to me?” she wondered as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. Fascinated, her eyes studied Laura’s every feature, as if she had never laid eyes on her before. 

 

For what seemed like forever, Carmilla did not lift her gaze from Laura and found herself biting her lower lip. However, before any lusty thoughts could be indulged at the sight in front of her, Carmilla was distracted when her dark orbs met flabbergasted brown eyes. The next thing Carmilla knew, she felt a tingling sensation between her legs and blushed at the presence of the teenager. She was only a foot away, with just the white picket fence hindering Carmilla from touching Laura. Her body was reacting wildly to the nearness of Laura who was clad in a sleeveless gray shirt and basketball shorts. She allowed her gaze to caress the young blonde’s lean and well-toned arms that were still drenched in perspiration. “Fuck,” she mused, and found herself sweating in lust. 

 

*********** 

 

With her concentration focused on the ball, Laura abruptly refrained from dribbling when she felt a light breeze blow across her cheeks and turned around to face the street. She caught sight of the figures approaching her house. “What the...?” A strange sensation suddenly overcame her and Laura was left paralyzed and completely dumbfounded. “Am I hallucinating?” she wondered. If she was dreaming, she didn’t want to wake up anymore, she told herself. Right in front of her was Carmilla, as beautiful as ever. Laura noticed how well developed Carmilla’s body was now as she saw her a few pounds lighter, clad in a black leather pants and black top, the figure of the brunette never ceased to arouse her senses. Her eyes then saw Carmilla’s crowning glory and was amazed to find her once long one-length straight hair now tossed up sexily in a relaxed twist. It caused Carmilla to look more of an adult compared to the last time Laura had seen her as a teenager. An air of maturity oozed strongly from Carmilla and caused Laura to feel intimidated as she saw Carmilla staring at her. Still mesmerized, Laura held her gaze. As the figure approached her, she looked closely to make sure that it was the love of her life. Her heart raced. She yearned to touch Carmilla, hold her and kiss her there and then! However, Laura was stripped of the confidence that she had, and all that her body could do was… 

 

“Carm?” she gasped. 

 

However, Laura noticed that Carmilla seemed dazed. 

 

Still another query was made. “What are you doing here?! How long have you been back?!” Laura asked, full of excitement. 

 

“Carmilla!” 

 

Laura was startled at the shout that came from the redhead that was standing beside Carmilla. 

 

Still in a daze Carmilla shook her head lightly. “Huh?” 

 

“I said, what’re you doin’ here?!” Laura repeated excitedly, with Carmilla’s presence causing her to be disoriented “I mean… it’s not that you’re not supposed to be here which is strange coz you live in Canada and that you’re making me all excite-y and happy by suddenly showing up in here and staring at me like I’m a guinea pig in a laboratory… But when did you arrive?!” 

 

Recovering slightly, “Oh. Oh!” Carmilla exclaimed in realization. 

 

“What’s with you?” LaF said, standing beside the still shocked Carmilla. 

 

“I-I’m so-sorry…” Carmilla declared nervously, her eyes still glued to Laura’s cute charming face. “I’m just so s-surprised to see you… umm… you l-look so go-good,” Carmilla stuttered, drowning in embarrassment as she realized that she practically drooled over Laura.

 

“Thanks,” Laura replied, blushing. “You too. You’re still gorgeous!” 

 

Carmilla would have sworn how those scrutinizing brown eyes sent loads of spark solely to inflame her body. 

 

“Would you two like to come in?” Laura offered and headed to the gate to open it. 

 

Carmilla and LaFontaine agreed and headed towards the gate. 

 

Noticing that Carmilla was juggling two loaded bags, “Here, let me give you a hand.” Laura offered and took the two bags of groceries from Carmilla’s hold, and led the way to the main entrance. 

 

“Hey! How about mine?” LaFontaine whined. 

 

“Laf! Stop it!” Carmilla contradicted in a hushed tone and was glad that the Laura was already inside the house. “That’s just one-fourth of the weight I’m carrying!” 

 

“She’s gentleman enough to take your bags, why didn’t she take mine too?!” they complained. 

 

“Will you please shut your mouth?” Carmilla ordered in a subdued tone. “And could you please try, try… to behave yourself.” 

 

“That’s not in my vocabulary” Laf replied sarcastically. 

 

Seconds later, Carmilla found herself in the living room of the Hollis’. Old memories of her high school days suddenly flashed before Carmilla’s eyes, with she and Matt studying and Laura annoying her brother and insisting on spending a moment with her. She recalled how adorable Laura was when the young girl apparently ogled her the first time Laura saw her.

 

Her reminiscing was abruptly hindered when she heard Laura’s voice shouting for her father. 

 

“Dad! Dad!” Laura called out, after putting the bags of groceries on the center table and ran upstairs while Carmilla and LaFontaine sat on the couch. 

 

“So, I was wrong…” LaFontaine said, as soon as the Laura was out of sight. “But nevertheless …” they uttered with a hint of wickedness and raised their brows. 

 

When Carmilla saw Laf’s face she knew instantly that her best friend was up to no good. “What do you mean?” Carmilla asked somewhat puzzled, but before she could ask further, an older man emerged from the second floor of the house followed by Laura. Carmilla stood up, followed by her best friend as the man approached them. “Good afternoon, Mr. Hollis,” Carmilla greeted enthusiastically, glad to see an old and familiar face. 

 

“Carmilla!” the older man exclaimed in surprise. “It’s so nice to see you again!” 

 

“It’s good to see you too,” Carmilla returned and gave the older man a warm hug. “By the way, this is my friend, LaFontaine.” And she motioned to the redhead standing by her. 

 

“Please, just call me Lance.” The blonde man replied and signaled for the two visitors to sit down on the leather couch adjacent to him. “So, what brought you back to Styria?” He asked settling himself comfortably on the reclining chair, with his daughter occupying the armrest of the expensive chair that matched the color of the couch. 

 

“Well, I actually moved back into our old house,” Carmilla started, trying to concentrate as best as she could on her conversation with Mr. Hollis. However, Carmilla found herself quite distracted by Laura seated in front of her, studying her silently. 

 

“It’s good to hear that! Does that mean you’ll be staying here for good?” He declared excitedly. 

 

Carmilla nodded and declared, “Yeah, my mother bought the little shop near the Styria Cafe and she asked me to manage it for her.” 

 

“That’s really wonderful, Carmilla,” he said. 

 

“And I’m gonna be her business partner,” LaFontaine chimed in, grinning. 

 

Carmilla darted her gaze to her best friend and flashed a ‘behave yourself’ look, and then smiled back at Lance. “That’s right,” Carmilla added nicely. 

 

“Well, that sounds like a good business,” He replied and then shifted his sight to the redhead, who seemed to be seeking attention. “And where are you from, LaFontaine?” 

 

******************************************** 

 

Carmilla’s thoughts were floating as they arrived home. She took a seat on the couch, picked up the remote, and turned the TV on. Her mind was disoriented and couldn’t focus on the tube. She just kept on changing the channels. Just last summer, when she and Matt met, she was eager to know how that little blonde girl was doing. She admitted that Laura had, in a way, touched her life and Carmilla admired her confidence and charm. She never had a close friend as young as Laura during that time. “As a friend”, Carmilla thought again. That’s just what Laura was for her then, a little friend. But that was then, and now, she found herself bewildered. “Where the hell did this feeling come from?” 

 

Having lived with Carmilla for the past seven years, LaFontaine knew when their friend was bothered. They took a seat beside her and watched as their friend absent-mindedly switched the channels of the television continuously. 

 

“You like her, don’t you?” Laf asked directly. 

 

“Wh-What?!” Carmilla blurted, torn from her thoughts.

 

“Admit it Carmilla,” Laf retorted. 

 

“What are you talkin’ about?” Carmilla snapped. 

 

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you don’t have a thing for Laura!” LaFontaine retorted. 

 

“I’m so do not!” 

 

“Oh yeah?!” Laf retaliated. “So, you won’t mind if I go after her.” 

 

This time LaFontaine had Carmilla’s undivided attention. “She’s not even your type!” Carmilla shot back with great annoyance and glared at her best friend. 

 

“She could be.” Laf returned. “I think Laura is a cutey.” 

 

“Don’t you dare Laf,” Carmilla warned seriously. “Don’t you dare experiment with her!” 

 

“Who says I’m gonna experiment with her?” Lafontaine shot back. “And who are you to stop me? You’re not her girlfriend!” Laf retorted bluntly. 

 

Carmilla was left dumbfounded. Since college, LaFontaine had known everything about her love life. 

 

“Teenagers are exciting and daring, coz they’ll do anything,” LaFontaine related and teased her. “I wonder if Laura had already seen a pussy?” 

 

“Damn it Laf!” Carmilla growled, fuming with anger. But before she could utter another retort, Laf left her side and proceeded upstairs. 

 

**************** 

 

That night, Carmilla’s once uncomplicated life seemed to be drifting. After that argument with LaFontaine, she couldn’t sleep and decided to get some air. 

 

Though autumn had already arrived and the air was quite chilly, she found the weather in Styria still amazingly wonderful. She walked on the Bermuda grass-covered lawn and enjoyed listening to the crackling sound of dry leaves as she made each step leading to the garden. Then, she took a seat at her favorite resting spot, the bench under the Mulberry tree. Carmilla noticed that half of its bountiful leaves had already fallen out. The evening was calm and soothing and she gazed up. “It’s so beautiful,” she mused, looking at the bright stars that were scattered in the clear dark sky. 

 

Deeply engaged in her thoughts, Carmilla did not notice someone standing a few feet behind her. “Hi!” the sweet voice greeted. 

 

This time, wearing her eyeglasses, Carmilla was immensely surprised and her heart shouted with joy when those excited dark eyes met those innocent brown orbs. 

 

Pretending that she was not fully affected by Laura’s sudden appearance, Carmilla calmly asked, “Hey, what’re you doin’ here?” 

 

“I... I’m... I’m stargazing. You know… beautiful night, lovely weather...” 

 

“Really…” Carmilla uttered in suspicion and raised her eyebrows. “So, why are you still up? Waiting for someone, I guess?” 

 

“Nope!” Laura said and moved closer to her. “May I?” Laura queried, asking permission to take a seat next to her. 

 

“Oh! Yeah! I’m sorry.” Carmilla made a space for Laura to sit. But as Laura’s body neared hers, Carmilla couldn’t help but feel agitated at the warmness that was emanating from the young girl’s body. “It’s strange, you know?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“The last time I was sitting here, I was talking to a cute little girl with long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes,” Carmilla declared, and gave Laura a grin. “But now, I’m so surprised to see her all so grown up and...” she then refrained herself, afraid that she might be going too far. 

 

“And what?” 

 

“Never mind,” Carmilla replied and shook her head lightly. “So, you’re still in high school, eh?” Carmilla changed the subject. 

 

“A senior to be exact,” Laura uttered right away, as if wanting to clarify that she was just months away from being in college. 

 

“So, that makes you, what? Seventeen?” 

 

“Umm... yeah. But it’s just a few months till I’m 18 and… And why are we talkin’ about this?” Laura asked, looking suspiciously at Carmilla. 

 

“Umm... n-nothing. You know... I-I just can’t believe how time flew.” Carmilla immediately dodged the question, taking them away from the topic. “Matt told me that you’re playing for the girls’ varsity team.” 

 

“That’s right! Styria’s girls’ basketball team,” Laura declared. 

 

Curious, Carmilla asked, “I bet there are a lot of boys who have a crush on you now, hmm?” 

 

Suddenly Carmilla saw Laura blush and tear her sight from her. She realized that she had touched a sensitive topic. 

 

“Well, there are some,” Laura admitted. “But they’re not usually boys,” she said and grinned at Carmilla. 

 

”Oh! I see,” Carmilla smiled back. “So, did you date them all?” 

 

“Oh no! I’m... I’m dateless... I mean, I only consider them as friends, on various occasions they lose their minds and act crazy in front of me, but I never go out with anybody. Coz... I’m only in love with just one person,” Laura babbled defensively. 

 

How she missed that cute babble, Carmilla thought amusingly. But a piece of that information pained her. “So she has a girlfriend?” the brunette thought disappointedly. “What am I thinking?” she mused on. She suddenly realized that she found herself dwelling on the past and expecting Laura would still have a crush on her. She still remembered everything that the small girl had promised her nine years ago. Her anxiety grew more when... 

 

“Darn!” Laura exclaimed, disappointed at the sudden interruption, as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans’ pocket. She frowned when she saw who was calling. “Umm... could you… could you excuse me for a moment?” Laura unwillingly requested. 

 

Carmilla just nodded and her curious eyes followed Laura who walked a little farther from her, not too far, but just enough for her not to hear the conversation and make her wonder.

 

After a few minutes, Laura returned with the cell phone out of sight, but she seemed a bit restless. 

 

“That was…” Laura said, wringing her hands. “Danny.” 

 

“Ah,” Carmilla acknowledged, suddenly hiding her worries. “That must be the girlfriend,” she thought dejectedly, recalling the little redhead that had often played with Laura. 

 

“She kinda needs me... now.” Laura returned, not sounding happy that she had to leave Carmilla earlier than she intended. “Um, I really wanna stay longer, but…” 

 

“Oh! It’s okay, we could talk some other time,” Carmilla filled in with a slight disappointment in her voice. 

 

“I’ll… I’ll see you around,” Laura proclaimed, advancing towards the gate. “Goodnight. Umm… I’ll… I’ll try to drop by again,” Laura assured, scrambling in her mind for a reason to come and talk to Carmilla again. “By the way, cool glasses!” 

 

Carmilla became a little self-conscious after Laura’s remark about her eyeglasses, and reddened a bit. “Goodnight.” 

 

She watched Laura until she disappeared into the darkness of the night. Carmilla decided that it was time to give her body and mind a much deserved rest and walked towards the door. The events today had proven too much for her. There was a strange sensation tormenting her now. Danny calling Laura on the cell phone surprisingly disturbed Carmilla. But where were these emotions coming from? She wondered. Why did it suddenly occupy her heart? 

 

TBC


	8. Closer or Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura spends more time with Carmilla...

It was a pleasant evening with a crisp autumn breeze blowing gently through the open window of a bedroom, playing with the curtains surrounding it. 

 

‘ How strange’, Laura thought, as her eyes stared blankly at the cream-colored walls of her room. Just last summer, she had tried to eradicate Carmilla from her mind. She had thought that her love for Carmilla was hopeless, as if she was chasing a star that was unreachable. And now, fate seemed to be mocking her, as the source of her obsession had reappeared, making her life more complicated. 

 

Laura tossed around restlessly against the softness of her bed. She couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge that the love of her life indeed had returned. A part of her had died of frustration every time she had dreamt of Carmilla. There were so many times that Carmilla has visited her in her dreams, thoughts, imagination… but only to be thwarted at the end as reality pulled her away from her delusion. 

 

Laura had spent most of her teenage life nurturing her love for Carmilla and declining every potential lover that came her way. Now that Carmilla was back, Laura realized that the feelings she had treasured for so long were still intact and preserved in her heart. It was undeniable that Carmilla was the only one in her life that she had ever dreamt of having and now, she would spend forever holding on to those feelings and fighting for that love if she had to. How she yearned to make Carmilla hers now! She had waited for so long to make this dream come true, there was no way that she would allow this chance slip away.. 

 

*****

The following day, Laura was busy daydreaming about Carmilla when a loud voice startled everybody in the room. A beautiful lady with dark hair arrived in the classroom. 

 

“Miss Lawrence and Miss Spielsdorf, you’re both needed at the principal’s office!” Ms. Calendar declared. 

 

Laura turned to Danny and gave her best friend a questioning look, then mouthed the word, “Why?” 

 

“I’ll fill you in later,” was Danny’s worried but firm reply. She then rose from her seat and walked out of the classroom, followed by the other student that was called. 

 

“What in the frilly heck is going on here?” Laura heard the question from the dark haired guy who was seated behind her. 

 

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Laura replied, shifting her sight back to the teacher, who had already started with the lecture. “I think you should ask Danny,” she mumbled back. 

 

“You bet! Coz I’m tired of you girls going all whispery behind my back!” 

 

“Kirsch! Do you want to go to the principal’s office too?!” Ms. Calendar threatened, leaving no room for argument. 

 

“Oops, sorry.” 

 

*****

After her class and an unsatisfactory explanation from Danny, Laura snuck away from her friends. She hadn’t mentioned a word to anyone that Carmilla was back in Styria. She thought that she would take time for a while to enjoy having Carmilla to herself without having to deal with any unnecessary criticism from her friends. If her hunch was correct, and if she remembered her father’s conversation with Carmilla yesterday, they would be busy preparing for the grand opening of their business. 

 

Instead of taking the school bus, Laura chose the route that led to the Styria Cafe. After walking for several minutes, she was excited to see the Magic Cat. Laura remembered the little shop from when she was a kid, but had never gotten the chance to go in. But now, she would definitely go there more often, she said to herself and grinned at the thought of it. 

 

Her hunch proved right, as she peeped through the Venetian blinds-covered window of the shop and saw Carmilla and LaFontaine arranging and unloading items from inside boxes which were scattered all over the little gift shop. Laura’s heart raced with anticipation as she gazed at her beloved. She had never seen Carmilla look so sexy and stunning in her life. Before making her appearance, Laura indulged in the sight of Carmilla first and scanned her physique. It was causing her to become disoriented. ”Her hands are so graceful,” Laura thought and sighed. She stared with amazement at the feminine elegance of Carmilla’s hands putting each item that was in the box onto the shelf. “I could go on like this,” she thought, gazing tirelessly at the love of her life and finding every movement of Carmilla’s fascinating and dazzling. 

 

Laura realized that she had ogled long enough when she felt a tingling sensation in her center and discovered that she was shaking with arousal. She tried to compose herself. After a few deep breaths, Laura headed towards the door and knocked hard. A few seconds later, a readhead answered the door, and to Laura’s surprise they were ogling back at her. Feeling guilty at having ogled at Carmilla before she came in, Laura was in a state of panic as she found herself the one being ogled. It gave her the creeps when she caught Lafontaine’s eyes leering at her whole body frame. 

 

Still flushed, Laura gulped, gathered all her strength and said, “Hi! Is… is Carmilla here?!” 

 

The look on the Laf’s face changed at the mention of Carmilla and they said, “What if I said no?” 

 

“Umm… But I just saw her. Can I come in?” 

 

“I should’ve known…” The comment was left unfinished as Laf pulled the door wider, allowing Laura to enter. 

 

As she walked further, Laura’s face beamed at the sudden appearance of Carmilla as she emerged from the room at the farthest end of the shop. 

 

“Hey Cupcake! What’re you doin’ here?” Carmilla said. 

 

Laura remembered the nickname that Carmilla used to call her and felt giddy.

 

“I just finished school and figured that you guys might be here,” Laura said. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you dropped by. We could use a little help,” Carmilla said and flashed a grin. 

 

“Oh! Helpy, that’s me! I’d love to! If there’s anyone you should call, that’s me!” Laura returned instantly in her cute hyper childish voice. “So where do you want me to start?!” she asked, settling her books and backpack on the wooden round table. 

 

“You could start with me,” LaFontaine remarked. 

 

“Come again?” Laura asked. She darted a look behind the counter and saw Laf smiling back at her naughtily. 

 

Carmilla shot a glare at her best friend, warning them to behave. 

 

“Cupcake, don’t listen to them!” Carmilla said. “Come here, I’ll show you where to start.” Carmilla then beckoned her towards the other room. 

 

“Oh, that’s right! Go ahead and lock Laura up with you!” LaFontaine teased. “You’re so selfish Karnstein!” 

 

“What’s with her?” Laura queried as Carmilla closed the door behind them. 

 

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Carmilla replied nonchalantly. 

 

Laura worked more than three hours at the Magic Cat and she was happy and proud to have helped Carmilla. When the clock turned seven thirty, Carmilla decided they should stop and they all proceeded over to the Karnstein’s house. 

 

Thirty minutes passed by and Laura found herself relaxing on the couch watching something on the tube, with Carmilla sitting between she and them. “I love this,” Laura mused and stole another glance at Carmilla who was sitting beside her, with only a throw pillow keeping them apart. From where she was sitting, Laura could smell the scent of light jasmine perfume emanating from Carmilla. She longed to put her nose onto that creamy neck. But Laura’s reverie was interrupted when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Karnstein, hurry! That must be the pizza guy!” they blurted out, motioning for their best friend to stand up and get the door quickly. “I’m starving!” 

 

Carmilla rose and went to answer the door. 

 

Laura’s stomach suddenly growled and she realized how hungry she was. Her nose caught the smell of pepperoni pizza lingering in the air as Carmilla came back into the living room carrying the box. 

 

“Hungry?” Carmilla asked, placing the box of pizza on the wooden fir varnished center table. 

 

“Yup! My tummy is rumbly,” Laura replied excitedly, as Carmilla opened the box right in front of her and revealed a large pizza. 

 

“It’s about time,” Laf murmured. 

 

Carmilla took the biggest slice and handed it to Laura with care “Here you go.” 

 

“Thanks,” Laura uttered and looked up at Carmilla who seemed amused seeing her giddy over the sight of the pizza in front of her. 

 

“So where are our drinks?” LaFontaine chimed in. 

 

“One at a time your highness” Carmilla said with a hint of sarcasm and was about to run towards the kitchen but turned back towards Laura. “Cupcake what do you want to drink?” she asked. 

 

“Grape soda, please?” 

 

“Would you like to come with me to the kitchen?” Carmilla asked.

 

Laura nodded and rose from her seat, carrying her pizza and went over to Carmilla. 

Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura protectively and led her to the kitchen. 

 

Laura grinned back at Carmilla, who was making her hot and stirred up at the sudden contact of her arm over her shoulder. But Laura was disappointed as they reached the dining table and Carmilla released her. 

 

“Stay here,” Carmilla proclaimed and pulled out a chair for Laura to sit in. Laura obeyed like a little girl and sat, while Carmilla took two grape sodas and a Coke from the fridge. 

 

Laura was glad that Carmilla had decided to leave Laf in the living room. Now she had Carmilla all to herself. 

 

“Here’s your drink,” Carmilla said, after opening the grape soda and handed it to Laura. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Could you just wait for me here?” Carmilla asked. “I’ll just give this to Laf,” she said referring to the can of Coke on her hand. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

A minute later, Laura felt Carmilla’s presence behind her. The next thing she knew, the chair beside her was pulled out. Laura was delighted when Carmilla sat down next to her. 

 

“I brought you some more,” Carmilla explained and handed another slice of pizza to Laura. 

 

Laura felt overwhelmed at the sight of Carmilla offering her more food and making sure that she was all right and stuffed. Laura wished that she lived here. She ate the pizza in front of her as if it was the most delicious meal she had ever eaten. 

 

“Will you be working again at the shop?” Laura asked after swallowing the last bite. 

“No, it’s almost done,” Carmilla responded in between chewing. “By the way, thanks for helping.” 

 

“Don’t mention it,” Laura returned with a smile. “So, what are you doin’ tomorrow?” she asked not wanting to waste a moment of not being with Carmilla. 

 

“Tomorrow? Let’s see… I’m gonna stay here and make some calls for the opening of the Magic Cat,” Carmilla started, as she paused in between to swallow the pizza. “And Laf is going to Berlin.” 

 

“Germany?” Laura remarked. Laf being away would give her a chance to be totally alone with Carmilla. “When are they coming back?” 

 

“The following day,” Carmilla continued and then glanced at Laura who seemed to be contemplating. “I could use some company,” she added with a smile. But then, Carmilla got bewildered. ’Do I really just need some company?’ For the passed few days, it seemed like she had been continuously craving Laura’s presence. 

 

Laura’s ears seemed as if they were flipping in joy when she heard the request and gazed at Carmilla with so much hope in her eyes. 

 

“I would love to,” she replied and displayed her cutest grin. 

 

“You’re really so cute when you smile like that,” Carmilla uttered and gazed adoringly at Laura’s face. 

 

Laura instantly blushed at the look that she received from Carmilla, and had to hide her cheeks and ducked her head a bit. Unintentionally, her eyes caught sight of the watch on her wrist and she almost jumped at the time. 

 

“Whoa! I think I better get going now,” Laura exclaimed, seeing it was almost eleven at night. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Laura! I’m sorry to keep you so long,” Carmilla apologized. “Does your dad know that you’re here?” 

 

“Err… no,” Laura replied feebly. 

 

“I think you better go home,” Carmilla suggested as they stood up. “He might be worrying by now.” 

 

*****

It had rained all day, leaving everything in sight completely soaked, glistening when the slightest amount of light touched upon the wet surfaces. When evening came, her hopes of seeing Laura ran low. Carmilla had waited for her with eagerness and excitement as if she hadn’t seen Laura for a long time. She continued pacing back and forth in the living room, stopping only when the doorbell rang. 

 

Expecting that it was Laura, Carmilla opened the door wearing the sweetest smile. But all her excitement vanished when a tall dark-haired woman instantly wrapped her arms around her waist. 

 

“Ell… Wha-What are you doin’ here?” Carmilla questioned, looking at the familiar figure in complete shock. 

 

“I came to surprise you!” she responded. “May I come in?” 

 

“Su-sure.” 

 

“So, this is your house.” It was more of a statement than a question as the woman roamed her eyes around the cottage-style house. “It’s fabulous.” She took a seat and smiled at a dazed Carmilla. 

 

“How did you find out my address?” she queried. 

 

“I called your mother,” she returned. “Carmilla, I know that the last time we talked was very unpleasant.” 

 

“What else do you want?” she said, dismay clear in her voice. “You’ve already made your point.” 

 

“I know, and I was wrong. That’s why I’m here.” 

 

“Ell, if you’re going to insist again that I move to France with you, it won’t happen.” 

 

“I totally understand that. And I’m aware that my job was the one that was keeping us from being together, that’s why I quit!” 

 

“Yo-you did what?!” 

 

“Carmilla, I want to be with you,” Ell proclaimed and took her hand. “I realized that for this relationship to work out, I needed to be near you.” 

 

“But you can’t do that!” Carmilla blurted. “I mean, that’s a family business. You can’t just leave your company for me,” she tried again. 

 

“I don’t care, I love you Carmilla.” 

 

“Oh. Umm… you know… I think we need to talk.” 

 

“That’s why I’m here.” 

 

“Fuck!” Carmilla sighed. Just when she thought that everything was all right, along came a part of her past that she thought was already over. “So, where are you stayin’?” 

 

“I didn’t book a hotel,” she answered. “Can’t I stay here?” 

 

But before she could utter a reply, the phone rang. “C-could you e-excuse me for a minute?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“H-Hello?” was her agitated answer. 

 

“Carm?” she heard the voice, and just the mere sound of it stirred her. “It’s me, Laura.” 

 

“Oh. Hey.” Her voice suddenly mellowed, but was still shaking. 

 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked. “You sound a little jumpy.” 

 

“Umm… I-I’m o-okay,” Carmilla replied. But then there was a sudden pause, as if the person on the other line was not convinced. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Ye-yeah.” 

 

“I just called to tell you that I’m on my way now,” the enthusiastic voice informed. “My dad asked me to do some errands. That’s why I wasn’t able to come sooner than planned.” 

 

“Oh, about that. Umm… maybe you should just stay home,” Carmilla returned. “Coz it’s raining hard outside and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

 

“But I want to come, and I don’t get sick by the rain,” Laura insisted. 

 

Carmilla was paling from the tension of having Ell inside her house and Laura insisting on coming over. She couldn’t even make a simple plan and was left blank for a moment. But then, Carmilla’s attention was distracted by the voice on the living room. 

 

Seeing that Carmilla was worried, Ell asked, “Carmilla, are you all right?” 

 

“Ju-just a minute!” 

 

“Is Laf home?” Laura inquired. 

 

“Umm… N-no. Laura, I think this is not the right time for you to c-come,” she stuttered. “I’ll call y-you to-tomorrow. Bye.” She hurriedly put the phone back on its cradle, not waiting for Laura to respond. Guilt was rapidly spreading through her body and she was in total distress. 

 

*****

Not being able to sleep well, Laura left her house early and decided to drop by Carmilla’s house first before going to school. On her way to Carmilla’s home she couldn’t help but worry. Last night Carmilla’s bizarre action of cutting their conversation short baffled her. 

 

“Something is not right,” she muttered. She had felt like that since last night. 

 

With a backpack and her Advanced Physics and Calculus books in her hand, she opened the gate of the Karnstein’s and went to the front door. Before knocking, she fixed her hair first and sprayed some mint in her mouth. After she made sure that she was presentable, Laura knocked on the wooden door. For a minute, nothing seemed to be moving inside. Again, she knocked and a few seconds later, she heard the sound of the locks open. She looked forward to seeing Carmilla first thing in the morning. 

 

But everything seemed to fall apart when she saw a tall attractive female figure standing in the doorway dressed only in black brassiere and lace underwear, her long hair disheveled and her eyes half opened, 

 

“Yes? May I help you?” the still groggy woman asked. 

 

“Is…Is Carmilla there?” Laura queried, while her eyes surveyed the woman. She seemed to be the same age as Carmilla, pale skin and brown eyes like hers, about 5 foot seven inches tall. And judging from the woman’s accent she was not from Stryria.

 

“She’s still sleeping, but I could wake her up” the woman suggested and turned towards the direction of the stairs. “Carmilla, honey!” she shouted and then went back to the door to open it fully for Laura to come in.

 

As the words registered to her mind, only one conclusion was made in her thoughts. Without giving a reply, Laura turned and walked away, leaving the woman puzzled. 

 

TBC


	9. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Ell slept with Carmilla?

“Good morning!” was the blissful remark that greeted Carmilla as she descended downstairs and saw the dark-haired woman, covered with a comforter, still lying on the couch. 

 

“Good afternoon,” was Carmilla’s feeble reply, as her feet touched the first floor and caught the sight of the wall clock on the living room. “Did you…did you sleep well?”

 

“I did. Thank you very much for letting me stay last night,” she replied. “By the way, someone dropped by earlier.” 

 

“This morning?” was her curious remark. “Who could that be?” she mused, but was suddenly distracted when Ell rose and the comforter slid off of her and she caught her just in her undies. Carmilla averted her eyes. 

 

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry,” Ell exclaimed and grabbed the blouse that was laid on the other end of the couch, followed by her slacks. 

 

When the awkwardness dissipated… 

“As I was saying,” she proceeded while buttoning her blouse. “Someone came by and when I told her that you were still sleeping, she just left without saying a word. It’s so strange because…” 

 

“Wait a minute! You said her?” 

 

“I suppose so,” Ell remarked and was now tucking the blouse in her slacks. “Though she looked quite like a boy.” 

 

A profound anxiety came rushing her and Carmilla instantly knew who the person was. However, she found herself fidgeting and wondered why Laura didn’t ask and wait for her to wake up. “Did she…. Umm say something?” 

 

“No, I actually asked her if she had a message for you, but she just took off,” Ell returned. 

 

“Oh shit!” Distress surged inside her body with the image of a bewildered Laura. Carmilla hoped Laura did not jumped into conclusion by thinking that Ell slept with her. 

 

***** 

After giving Ell a short tour of the Magic Cat, Carmilla felt a little relieved when she saw LaFontaine enter the shop. 

 

“What took you so long?” Carmilla asked her best friend immediately. She had been distracted since this morning and she didn’t even bother asking LaFontaine how the trip went. What mattered to her now was finding Laura. 

 

But instead of answering Carmilla’s question, LaFontaine’s probing eyes diverted to Ell. “So, what do we have here?” they asked in surprise as Ell gave them a nod and warm smile. “Did you just come all the way from Paris?” 

 

“Yes, I did,” she replied, and gave them a proud smile. 

 

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Laf returned. “You’re not planning on reconciling with Carmilla, do you? Coz she’s alr…” 

 

LaFontaine’s mouth was instantly covered by Carmilla’s hand, “Could you give us a minute?” Carmilla said to Ell, as she hauled her best friend to the farthest corner of the room, while Ell continued studying every item on the shelves. 

 

“Will you please shut your mouth!” Carmilla mumbled. “There will be no reconciliation and I don’t want you giving any comments about anything to her, understood?” 

 

“Alright! I get it!” LaFontaine uttered, and brushed Carmilla’s hand off of hers. 

 

“By the way, I have to do something,” Carmilla informed. “Could you just keep her company?” 

 

“Yes, I will. But this is gonna cost you,” LaFontaine retorted. 

 

Carmilla just glared on them and approached Ell, who was still preoccupied by the things that she had seen around her. 

 

“Umm… Ell,” she called and she turned around and faced her. “I… I got this thing to do. I’ll see you la-later.” 

 

“Oh. Do you mind if I come along then?” Ell wished. 

 

“Well, it’s… it’s kinda not a good idea,” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Umm… coz I’m… I’m helping someone…” Carmilla reasoned out. “This girl asked me to help her with her project,” she explained as calm as she could and then glanced at the wall clock on the shop. “Oh! She’s already home by now, I think I better go.” 

 

Carmilla had already stepped up and was about to head for the door, but she felt someone grab her arm. 

 

“Will you be back right away?” Ell asked, holding her arm as if not wanting Carmilla to disappear out of her sight. “Coz I was thinking… perhaps we could have some dinner tonight.” 

 

“Oh… umm… I’m not sure… talk to you later, okay?” Carmilla rationalized and ran towards the door before Ell could grab her again. 

 

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Carmilla’s worries couldn’t be appeased. It was nearly dark and she knew that Laura would have been home by now. She knew that she should have called first, but with Ell around her it would have been distracting. 

 

Striding on her way, “Why am I doing this?” she wondered suddenly. It was crazy that she was drowning in worries about Laura seeing Ell in her house! It didn’t make sense, she mused on. 

 

***** 

 

Lying on the couch and wallowing in pain in the emptiness of their house Laura had decided not to go to school. ”What’s the use, when your mind is fucked today,” she said to herself. Her father had left earlier and she was thankful for the temporary solitude that she had right now. 

 

How painful this day was for her! Laura had longed for Carmilla, cared for Carmilla like she had never cared for anyone before and when she saw her once again on that Sunday afternoon, everything seemed to brighten up for her and she had thanked the fates for bringing Carmilla back into her life. Laura had thought that Carmilla’s return to Styria was the beginning of her dream becoming a reality, of her wish being fulfilled. 

 

Holding on to her dreams was what she had been doing ever since she was eight. Laura had always cherished and protected her dream, believed in it, had faith in it and even saved a place in her heart for it. Some called her crazy for doing this, but that’s what she believed. 

 

However, the plaguing thought of Carmilla lying beside a woman had shattered that dream. What could have been more excruciating to witness other than catching the sight of the woman that had just slept with the one that she loved? “How cruel love is!” Laura thought. No matter how hard she tried, how long she had waited, how tight she had gripped, Laura just couldn’t imagine that love would betray her. 

 

“Why can’t you just be the one to love me?!” Laura hoped, wishing that she did not have to feel this way. It made her feel like dying, to be in love with Carmilla, and yet, Carmilla didn’t even notice!” 

 

How was she supposed to feel secure and go on with her life now? Laura always wondered when Carmilla would ever love her back. Laura had waited for so long, suffered for so long, deprived herself for so long of the good things that life could offer her. She had turned her back on all those people who have offered love to her, resisted the temptations knowing that she wouldn’t be happy and complete without Carmilla in her life, without Carmilla’s love, without Carmilla’s touch. How Laura longed to be hers! But what would happen now? Could she still hold on to it? 

 

It was a hard reality now, seeing that even if her Carmilla was there to stay, Carmilla wasn’t hers to claim. 

 

***** 

 

“So, what did you do in Berlin?” Ell asked, sitting at the stool beside the counter. 

 

“Business trip,” LaFontaine replied dryly, while arranging the jars behind the counter. “Although I didn’t gain any money from it.” 

 

“And may I ask, why?” Ell asked. 

 

“Coz we’re trying to find another business partner,” LaFontaine returned nonchalantly. “But this guy in Berlin backed out.” 

 

“Hmm… quite interesting,” she commented, contemplating what LaFontaine told her. “So, tell me, what exactly are your plans?” 

 

***** 

 

It was so strange that Laura was absent today and not answering her cell phone. At home, Danny hit the redial button for the seventh time, hoping that Laura might be home now. Still, the ringing just persisted. As soon as she arrived home, the first thing that she had done was dial Laura’s cell number and the telephone number of Laura’s house. 

 

“This isn’t good,” Danny told herself. She had been trying to get a hold of her best friend ever since this afternoon and right after their class finished, but all her attempts had failed. Not waiting another minute, Danny put on her sweater again and left the living room. 

 

“Mom! I’m goin’ to Laura’s!” she shouted toward the kitchen, as she walked towards the door. 

 

“All right! But don’t stay out too late!” her mother declared. 

 

“I won’t!” Danny shouted back. 

 

Once outside, Danny couldn’t help wondering what had happened to her best friend. Whenever Laura was not in school due to sickness, she always told her. Laura rarely took an absence without any valid reason and Danny felt something was really wrong. 

 

“Hope nothing bad happened to her,” Danny worried along the way. 

 

After more than ten minutes, Danny found herself in front of the Hollis’ main door. She knocked and waited for an answer. After a few minutes of not receiving a reply, Danny pressed her ear to the door, hoping to find out if someone was home. Danny lightened a bit when she heard music playing and recognized Ed Sheeran’s “Give Me Love”. Danny knew without a doubt that Laura was inside and banged on the door again. 

 

“Laura! Open up!” Danny shouted and continued knocking hard and didn’t stop until she heard the locks on the other side click open. 

 

A few seconds later, the door opened and there, Danny saw Laura’s haggard feature and soulful brown eyes staring at her languidly. Laura’s face was soaked with tears streaming from her eyes. 

 

How fragile Laura looked and as Danny was about to ask what happened, Laura threw herself on Danny and wrapped her arms around Danny’s waist, weeping like a child on Danny’s chest. 

 

“Hey, what happened?” Danny whispered tenderly in Laura’s ear, but didn’t receive a reply as Laura’s weeping continued. Seeing that she couldn’t coax an answer out of her, Danny held Laura tighter, “Shh… It’s okay. I’m here,” Danny consoled and stroked Laura’s hair. 

 

Danny had never seen Laura this vulnerable before and it worried her. She just let Laura wail openly on her chest. 

 

As this comforting moment between them transpired, Danny had no clue that the person who was causing her best friend’s agony was just meters away from getting to them. 

 

*****

 

Sweating in distress and desperate to explain everything to Laura, Carmilla slowed down and was caught off guard when she saw the two figures by the front door of the Hollis’ house. 

 

Carmilla was disoriented as she took another step, neared Laura’s home and perceived who the figures were. She was left distraught upon witnessing Laura’s arms tightly enclosed around a tall ginger’s waist, while her eyes pained at the sight of the tall ginger caressing Laura’s back and hair. And how Carmilla’s heart broke as she witnessed Laura’s face nuzzled protectively at the girl’s chest! 

 

TBC


	10. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone realized that she is attracted to this certain someone...

Before Laura and the tall ginger parted from the embrace, before she could be caught in an embarrassing situation and not willing to endure the pain piercing through her heart, Carmilla turned around and walked away. She headed back to the street leading to her house without thinking of anything except to get out of there as fast as she could. 

 

“What the fuck was I doing here?!” she began blaming herself, as anger and disappointment soared inside her body. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away with her hand. 

 

“I don’t need to explain anything to her!” she exclaimed. Carmilla hated herself for going there at all. If she hadn’t gone over there, she wouldn’t have seen Laura embracing a girl. And she wouldn’t be in this state of insecurity and rage. 

 

Too busy feeling sorry for herself, Carmilla did not even notice when it started to drizzle, until it poured heavily. She was totally drenched by the time she reached her house. 

 

*****

 

Meanwhile at the Hollis’ residence, Laura was sitting silently with Danny in the living room. She felt a bit pacified now after that consoling embrace from Danny. Her best friend really knew how to calm her, she thought. 

 

“What happened?” Danny asked, full of concern. 

 

“Could… could we just talk about this tomorrow?” Laura said, hoping that she could come up with a different reason. 

 

“Sure. Why don’t you get some rest now?” Danny suggested. “I could drop by here tomorrow and give you some notes if you still don’t wanna come to school tomorrow.” 

 

“Thanks Danny,” Laura returned. “I’m glad you came.” 

 

“I’ll always be here for you Laura,” Danny assured. “Now, go wash up and get some sleep.” 

 

*****

 

Soaked from the pounding rain, Carmilla carelessly entered her house and her eyes immediately caught the two figures sitting on the sofa in the living room. Knowing that she had arrived, she saw Ell stand up and Laf took a few steps towards her. But Carmilla was furious and not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

 

“Don’t you even dare!” Carmilla warned when she saw that an impatient LaFontaine was about to open their mouth and ask a question. She did not bother acknowledging Ell’s presence in the room, but instead stomped her way upstairs, leaving the two in disbelief over her sudden outburst of temper. 

 

Upon entering her room, Carmilla slammed the door hard and threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillows then she turned over onto her back. 

 

“I hate this!” she thought, staring at the ceiling of her room. Something inside her went wild every time she saw Laura. “What the fuck is happening to me?!” she wondered. _“Imbecile!”_ was the exact word to describe her now, she suddenly thought.  “Why did I have to move back here!?”

 

“Why? Why?” she grumbled and put the pillow on her face to muffle the sound of her shout. “Ahhhhh fuck!” . “This isn’t right! This isn’t happening!” she continued to deny to herself, as thoughts of Laura played in her mind again. 

 

Carmilla tried to calm herself, rose from the bed and started pacing to and fro in the room. She still had her wet clothes on and didn’t bother to get out of them. She wondered why she was devastated by the sight of Laura in another girl’s arms. Why was she affected at all? And worst of all, she realized that she had just come home sobbing a few minutes ago! One thing Carmilla didn’t like was someone causing her to cry. She hated crying! It’s a sign of weakness!

 

There were so many painful instances in her life and whenever she was having problems of the heart Carmilla always kept herself from crying. “Nobody can ever make me cry!”. She believed that crying was a ‘pathetic’ and ‘passive’ thing to do for a lover. She would not give her lovers or exes the benefit of seeing her cry and their egos getting a boost. That was not her. She believed that crying was like exposing her vulnerability in full spectrum for everyone who was so undeserving to witness. It would take a lot of trust and love for a person to see that side of her. She hated being weak. Even though she knew crying was purifying, she couldn’t stand the idea of baring herself completely. But one person was able to break through the walls she skillfully constructed, and it just drove Carmilla insane! 

 

“This isn’t supposed to happen. Damn it! I shouldn’t have agreed!” She continued to mentally beat herself up, as she recalled the time she was deciding if she would leave her life in Canada or not. “I shouldn’t have…. Ahhhhhh!” This time, she did not notice that she had shouted loudly and not a minute had passed when she heard a knock on her door, followed by LaFontaines’s voice asking if everything was all right. “Go away!” Carmilla shouted back and with that, she heard footsteps moving towards the stairs. 

 

She resumed her pacing. Her mind was in terrible turmoil. Who did she really have to blame for putting her in this difficult situation? Could she blame her mother for asking her to run the Magic Cat or Matt for introducing her to his sister? Laura? Yes! Laura! But was it Laura’s fault for growing up and becoming so hot and cute? 

 

*****

 

Laura was devastated about what she had seen and was now contemplating her situation. She had been waiting for her love to come and she thought that fate had been good to her when Carmilla came back to Sunnydale. Laura had always been looking for the "“signs”". She believed in destiny; that there was one person out there that was just for her. However, after seeing the woman at Carmilla’s house, she thought that it was a sign that she needed to move on with her life. Perhaps she was looking for the wrong person. Perhaps the person that was really meant for her was just near her and she was just too blinded by her obsession to be with Carmilla. She had enough of deluding, she thought. 

 

It was time to wake up from her fantasy and face reality. The waiting was over and she was tired of nurturing the love she had for Carmilla. The love that was not recognized and might not ever happen at all! 

 

The things that Laura had undergone just to prove her love for Carmilla had all come to nothing. Wasted. Ignored. She hated herself for all the insanity that she had gone through. 

 

That night, before going to sleep, Laura gazed from the window of her room and saw that it was dark and raining hard outside. The stars had let her down, she thought. Slowly, she put her right hand on the glass and felt the chill of the rain splattering on the windowpanes. She stared at the dark sky. Laura felt a poignant sense of loss, as the flame that had been burning in her heart lost its fire. 

 

*****

 

The night was deep and the deadening silence in her room was making her crazy. Carmilla tossed sleeplessly in the cold and empty space of her bed. Once again, she glanced at the little alarm clock that was at the side of her bed. 4:30, it said. Tired of aimlessly trying to fall asleep, Carmilla got up and sat in the bay window of her room. She stared absently outside and realized that the rain had stopped. 

 

Laura was in her mind constantly. Carmilla was thinking and daydreaming about Laura all the time. No matter what she did she couldn’t help thinking about Laura. It was tearing her apart. She couldn’t sleep and she was hurt remembering Laura in a cozy embrace with someone else. Why was she feeling this pain?! No matter how hard Carmilla tried denying it, it was still there making her disoriented! She felt the truth in her heart, but she kept on ignoring it “Could this be wrong?” Carmilla wondered. She raised her legs and brought them near her chest, wraping her arms around them in an embrace. “If you only knew what I’m goin’ through,” she mumbled and sighed while staring at the darkness of the night and then rested her head on her knees. 

*****

Laura woke up early, took a shower and headed to school with a different attitude. She had promised herself that today was the beginning of her new life. There would be no thinking of Carmilla anymore she reminded herself as she entered her classroom. Her gaze caught Danny right away and saw that her best friend was already sitting in their usual spot. 

 

“Good morning!” she greeted blissfully at a confused looking Danny and took the seat beside her. 

 

“Good. Morning?” was Danny’s puzzled remark. 

 

Laura caught the peculiar look on Danny’s face as her best friend’s gaze continued to wander over her. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“What’s with the cheery alright-y mood?” Danny queried, her browse furrowed in confusion. “Just yesterday you looked so devastated and now you’re all with the gayness?!” 

 

“Well, let’s just say I’ve awoken from my dreams!” she remarked, maintaining her cool and cheerful mood. “Are you doing something after class?” 

 

“Ummm…” Danny uttered and glanced at the other side of the row and then looked at Laura again. “No.” 

 

“Cool!” Laura exclaimed and smiled back at her best friend. “I’m taking you out for dinner. There is this great new diner, so I thought we would go and try that out.” 

 

“Ummm… sure,” Danny agreed. 

 

*****

 

“Hey, do you wanna tell me what happened yesterday?” Danny had asked as soon as they arrived and sat at a table of a diner that was near Styria High. 

 

Laura just shrugged and opened the pages of the menu. “I… I just had a fight with my dad.” Was her excuse. 

 

“About what?” 

 

She heard Danny’s question. Knowing her best friend, Danny wouldn’t leave her alone on this until she had explained everything to her. “I… I told her… I told her I wanna work. But he refused and told me that I’ll just ruin my studies while working.” 

 

“I think he’s right Laura,” Danny replied. 

 

Sensing that she had already convinced Danny of believing that she had a fight with her dad, Laura closed the menu and put it aside, deciding to change the topic.

 

“Do you remember the time when I got my tattoo?” Laura asked hopefully 

 

“Uh huh,” Danny nodded in reply. 

 

Laura saw the cautious look on Danny’s face. She knew that it was the most awkward situation that had ever happened between them as the awful scene replayed in her mind.

> “After all these years, you still don’t have a clue?!” Danny retaliated. “You’re really insensitive, Laura!” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you just cut to the chase!” Laura demanded. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Can’t you see?! I’m in... Oooh!... Forget it!" Danny reacted in frustration. "You don’t even have the slightest idea! Coz you’re too obsessed with someone who was just a delusion!” she declared vehemently, disappointed by her best friend’s insensitivity. 
> 
>  
> 
> Danny was about to leave, but Laura seized her arm before she could get any further. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait!” Laura said and saw Danny calm down a bit, but anger still marred her friend’s face. “I... I think... you’re...” Laura mumbled and slowly went closer and leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek. “I love you Danny, but not in the way that you want.” 
> 
>  
> 
> The painful look on Danny’s face was enough for Laura to tell that she had hurt her best friend badly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m really sorry Danny,” Laura apologized sincerely. “My heart still belongs to Carmilla and… I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of replying, Danny stormed out of the room. Laura felt that she was going to fall apart, but she thought that she needed to be strong and firm about this or else she would have given Danny more hope and false impression. She did not want her to expect that there was a chance for them to be more than friends. She knew that it was better to tell Danny now than let her feelings develop more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Telling to her best friend the truth was not easy for both of them. For a week, Danny did not speak to her, until school ended and Danny left for Vienna to spend summer vacation with her father.

“You know , I was afraid that you wouldn’t talk to me anymore,” Laura admitted with some guilt in her voice.

 

Danny smiled and reached for Laura’s hand, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. 

 

“How could you think I’m not going to talk to you anymore, you’re my best friend!” Danny declared and gave her a smile. “And besides, you’re just too irresistible to ignore.” 

 

Laura flushed a bit at the compliment and returned the smile. “Well, I’m glad to know that you still find me irresistible.” 

 

“But of course you still are!” Danny assured her. “Who wouldn’t fall for Laura Hollis!?” 

 

The cheerful voice of her best friend made Laura even more determined and hopeful to forget about Carmilla. 

 

“I really am so sorry for what happened,” she apologized once again. “I didn’t realize how I’d been so stupid and oblivious about how you feel.” 

 

“Laura, I’ve already forgave you, remember?” Danny returned without the slightest idea of what Laura might be implying now. 

 

“But I hurt you,” Laura worried, gazing at her best friend who seemed to not be taking her apologies seriously. 

 

“Past is past. So, let’s just forget about it!” was Danny’s bright and carefree reassurance. She started flipping the pages of the menu. “I’m starving. What are you havin’?” 

 

“I wanna have _**you**_ ,” Laura proclaimed seriously, looking Danny straight in the eyes. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos. It's interesting and good to know how each of you feel after every chapter. I know it's been angsty and I feel your pain. I hope you still stick around eventhough the ride to Hollstein goodness would be bumpy.


	11. Confused Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Danny say 'Yes' to Laura?

“Past is past. So, let’s just forget about it!” was Danny’s bright and carefree reassurance and then started flipping the pages of the menu. “I’m starving. What are you havin’?” 

 

“I wanna have you,” Laura proclaimed seriously, looking Danny straight in the eyes. 

 

*****

 

For a moment, time ceased to exist as Laura’s very eager brown orbs met a pair of shocked blue eyes. A searing silence crept between the two of them and Laura’s heart began to pound in anticipation. 

 

“Holy crap!” Laura thought worriedly and furrowed her brows. Her anxious eyes tried to fathom Danny’s expression. “Why isn’t she speaking?”

 

As the moment dragged, she waited for her best friend’s expected response. Laura’s shoulders tensed up as Danny unknowingly tortured her by not responding quickly enough. 

 

Laura shifted a bit on her seat and began to feel apprehensive, as the expected affirmation from her best friend remained undeclared. Danny looked too dumbfounded to reply. Laura began to doubt if she was doing the right thing. However, her heart was hurting and there was nothing better to soothe it than to seek refuge and comfort in the arms of her best friend. 

 

Laura was confident that Danny’s heart was just for her. She decided to break the deadening silence and reached out for Danny’s hand that was still gripping the menu and held it gently. 

 

“Danny... I never thought that I could... fall for you,” Laura struggled between words. She then swallowed and cleared her throat and declared, “No one had ever loved me as much as you do. And if there’s anybody I’d like to be with, it is with you. I... I’d really like to give us a try.” 

 

***** 

 

Still in a state of shock, Danny couldn’t bring herself to speak and tried to grasp with what Laura had just told her. “Oh. My. God. Did she just...” Danny became disoriented. 

 

“I wanna have you.” Danny replayed Laura’s sweet words in her mind. There was no word that could describe what she was feeling. She remained still and tried to savor this unexpected moment. Danny had waited so long for this to come! She had yearned for Laura to utter those precious words! And she was so happy to finally hear them! 

 

However, the overwhelming sensation of knowing that Laura wanted her vanished as thoughts of a certain someone snapped Danny from her reverie. What was she supposed to do now? Here was the person that she had been quietly loving and wanting. And now that Laura had declared her love to her, she should be the happiest girl in Styria! Danny could just tell her best friend there and then that Laura could have her now! But something in her heart made her realize that this was not meant to be, or was it?! Doubts and confusion overcame her. And a disturbing question penetrated in her mind, “Is this what I really want?”

 

“Danny are you okay? Please say something.” 

 

As she heard Laura’s concerned voice, Danny became more frustrated and agitated. She shook her head lightly and mumbled, “No. I’m not.”

 

“Come again?” 

 

Danny heard the surprise in Laura’s voice. 

 

Danny saw her best friend furrow her brows. She knew Laura expected her to be excited. But her emotions were suddenly suppressed. 

 

“I said, I’m not okay,” Danny reiterated. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Laura remarked with confusion. “Danny, what’s wrong?” 

 

Danny felt even more agonized when her eyes darted to the table and she finally realized that Laura was holding her hand. Her palms started to sweat. She glanced back at Laura’s face and saw the sincerity in Laura’s gentle eyes. But her heart couldn’t decide now, she thought with frustration. “I... I don’t know,” she whispered and gently, she released her hands from Laura’s hold. “I... I have to go,” she said and rose from her seat not looking back at her best friend. 

 

Confused, Laura cried, “Danny, wait!” 

 

Danny heard Laura but did not stop walking away from the table and the next thing she felt, Laura had seized her arm. 

 

“What’s happening? I thought you love me?” Laura uttered. 

 

With Laura not releasing her, Danny turned around and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “I do! I do love you Laura!” she ground out, her eyes smoldering in pain. “I keep on loving you even if it hurts!” 

 

Frustrated, Laura returned, “I said I’m sorry! I’m sorry that you suffered this way! I’m sorry that you had to wait this long!”

 

For a moment Danny felt that she was about to burst into tears, but she fought it. She realized that they were both upset and this conversation was leading to nowhere. She wanted to make sure that she would not regret anything in the end and that was why she couldn’t decide right now. Danny looked down and hid her face from her best friend. She was startled when she felt Laura’s hands grab her by the waist and hug her tenderly. 

 

Danny couldn’t help but to look at her best friend. The confused look in Laura’s eyes suddenly shifted into soft tender gaze. 

 

“I’m here now,” Laura said comfortingly. “Isn’t this what you want?” Laura asked tenderly. 

 

How Danny melted in those loving arms as Laura wrapped her in a tender embrace. She knew that if she stayed in Laura’s arms for too long though, she might not be able to think properly anymore. Before she could get lost in her best friend’s alluring touch, Danny released herself from the warmness of Laura’s arms. “I... I need to think this over,” Danny said with disappointment. She avoided Laura’s eyes. 

 

Danny left no time for Laura to reason anything out and took off, leaving her best friend more confused than she was. 

 

This could have been the happiest moment of her life. She could have easily accepted Laura’s love. But something had held her back. 

 

Danny went home disconcerted. It perplexed her why Laura suddenly professed love for her. They hadn’t been hanging out together these passed few days and it was during that time that Danny realized she did not missed Laura. 

 

*****

 

It was late in the afternoon when she opened her eyes. Still feeling lethargic, Carmilla stretched her legs, shoved away the blanket that was warming her and forced herself to get up. She had been sulking and brooding there since last night and she thought that she would not let her feelings complicate her life again. 

 

She took the robe that was hanging on the back of the door and slipped it on before descending downstairs. The house was quiet when she arrived at the living room. “That’s better,” she thought, not wanting any company yet. Carmilla went straight to the kitchen. She wanted nothing in particular except to drink a cup of strong coffee. As she reached the kitchen, she saw the post-it on the fridge. 

 

She knew instantly that it was from Laf, 'Out on a business meeting!' It said. 

 

Carmilla smirked and raised her eyebrow, “Whatever,” she pronounced, not caring if LaFontaine was on a real business meeting. She had enough headaches and didn’t want to add that to the list of her worries. 

 

*****

 

Sometimes the truth was hard to accept. After drinking two mugs of coffee, Carmilla went back upstairs. As she entered her room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror of her dressing table. The dark circles around her eyes showed that she just had slept little. Her hair was disheveled and her face was pale. She was a mess, all because of one person. 

 

Realizing that she couldn’t go on suppressing what she felt, Carmilla groaned and turned around. She threw herself back into the bed. “Oh! This is embarrassing!” she hissed and pulled the blanket over her. Nine years was a big gap, she worried. It was driving her insane. How could she have fallen for a seventeen-year old? 

 

Was it crazy of her to fall in love with someone she thought she could never be attracted to? “I used to give her cookies and milk!” Carmilla railed internally. It worried her immensely how people would react. What would they say if they found out? How about Laura’s friends... and Laura’s dad? She had been close with the Hollis. Carmilla felt even more ashamed. “What if Matt ever finds out?!” There were so many things to consider and she did not know if she could ever handle them! 

 

*****

 

The following day... 

 

Laura dashed through the corridor of Styria High School. She had been restless since she woke up this morning. Danny hadn’t returned her calls last night and she was bound to fix everything today with her best friend. “I’ve got to have her,” she told herself. She was determined to claim Danny. 

 

When she arrived at her classroom, Laura looked right away in the direction of Danny’s chair. But she was disappointed as she found an empty seat beside her. “Where is she?” she wondered, and her eyes made a frantic search for her best friend, until it was halted by the arrival of Ms. Calendar, their teacher. Damn it!” She silently cursed and had no choice but to take a seat. 

 

*****

 

Carmilla woke up at the feeling of sunbeams touching her face and jerked away from the strong light that emanated from the window. She remained in bed for a while and looked around her. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness of her room, Carmilla rose and made her way out to the bathroom. She had promised herself that her worrying had to end, at least for today. 

 

It was already twelve o’clock in the afternoon when she arrived at the Magic Cat. She saw that LaFontaine was already there, putting the remaining glass jars on the shelves behind the counter. 

 

“Hey,” Carmilla greeted nonchalantly as she walked through the shop. 

 

“Hibernation over?” Laf returned with sarcasm. 

 

“Don’t start with me,” Carmilla warned and treaded to the small room at the end of the shop. 

 

“Ms. Hottie wants to talk to you!” 

 

Carmilla heard Laf shout across the shop. “What does she want?!” she asked, annoyed at the thought that Ell have not left yet. 

 

“A dinner with you!” 

 

“Didn’t you tell her that we’re busy here!?” Carmilla protested, emerging from the little room carrying a box of scented candles. 

 

“She knows! But it’s important, you must talk to her,” they insisted, still working behind the counter. 

 

Carmilla was about to reply, but the ringing of the phone refrained her. She returned to the small room and left them talking on the phone. 

 

A few minutes later, LaFontaine shouted, “I need to pick up the flyers! Call her!” they added before disappearing through the door. 

 

“I’ll think about it!” Carmilla returned and was relieved that they left. She couldn’t handle Laf’s persistent nagging to call Ell.

 

Carmilla worked alone at the Magic Cat for the rest of the day. At around six in the evening, LaFontaine called to inform her that they had a date and was not sure what time would they come home. Carmilla decided to work late at the Magic Cat, to make up for the time she had been absent. Her thoughts were preoccupied with the 'commotion' that had been happening in her life lately. It wasn’t just Laura who was tormenting her mind, but Ell too. Not to mention the added stress of opening the Magic Cat. 

 

When she got home at eight, Laf was still not there. Carmilla proceeded to the kitchen, grabbed her mug from the cupboard and poured the left over coffee that she had brewed this morning into her mug. She grabbed one of the chairs in the dining table, sat down and began drinking the stale coffee. “What am I supposed to do now?” she mused. There was this person that she knew, who wanted and still loved her, but she kept on shoving her away. And another one, who she wanted but couldn’t have because that person was already taken! And even if that person was not taken, Carmilla was not brave enough to face the reality of having a relationship with someone so much younger than herself. 

 

After some three hours of contemplating and two mugs of stale coffee, Carmilla finally realized that she had to face the reality. She had to stop moping and move on with her life. And the first thing that she must do now was fix her heart. 

 

She had been taking this feeling for granted and it was time to find out if this person was really meant for her. It was eleven o’clock when she saw the time, but she did not mind even if it was already late. Carmilla stood up, picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. 

 

***** 

 

“How could this be happenin’ now?” Danny wailed as she paced to and fro in their living room. It was already late at night, and yet, the thought of Laura wanting her was still tormenting her. She had known Laura all her life and discovering that she was in love with her best friend was the most wonderful and excruciating part of her teenage life. Ever since Laura told her that they could never be more than friends, Danny had accepted it painfully. And still, she remained a good best friend despite the rejection. She knew that she could never have the love that she was yearning from Laura, but she continued to love her best friend, even if it was tearing her apart. 

 

She was now trying to figure out if she had done the right thing, as after her break up with Scott, she had declined every love that came her way. Danny had gone through this torture and anxiety with hopes that one day Laura would return her feelings. But when it finally happened, her heart suddenly got confused, but why? Could it be that her heart had loved someone else, but was just afraid to accept it? 

 

That night before going to bed, Danny came to a decision and realized that she had to choose and come out from hiding. There were two persons who had been endlessly calling on her cell phone and leaving her messages, but she never answered the calls nor returned the messages to either of the two. She went to the phone and dialed a familiar number. 

 

*****

 

Laura was absent-mindedly watching the late night talk show when the phone startled her. 

 

“Who could this be?” she wondered as she glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was way past eleven. The ringing persisted and Laura idly stood up and decided to answer the phone. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if you guys could figure out who’s calling who… If someone guessed it right, I might post an update sooner. Hope you all enjoyed the update. Thanks again for the feedbacks and kudos, and sorry for the angst.


	12. Choices Of the Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Danny was called to the principal’s office?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments and kudos, and specially to those creampuffs who participated in the "who's calling who?" game, I've enjoyed reading everyone's feedbacks... So, here's the update you've been waiting for and you'll get to know who's really calling who... If you want to find out the answer right away you can go straight to the end note for the summary... Or you can enjoy the update first!

Laura was absent-mindedly watching the late night talk show when the phone startled her. 

 

“Who could this be?” she wondered as she glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was way past eleven. The ringing persisted and Laura idly stood up and decided to answer the phone. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

***** 

 

“Hello?” Carmilla uttered nervously. “It’s…me… Carmilla,” she fumbled for words and doubted if she had really done the right thing. “I hope I didn’t wake you,” she whispered. “I was hoping you…” Another pause occurred, and then she took a deep breath, "… might have time to meet me tomorrow?” 

 

After receiving a reply, she said, “Yeah, that’ll be great. I’ll see you then.” She breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. 

 

***** 

 

“Hello?” Danny uttered softly. Hearing just a single word, she knew that she had upset this person and she began to feel nervous. “I’m… I’m sorry I haven’t called,” she began to apologize, and yet there was still silence on the other line. “It’s just that… I freaked out… when you told me that… you know,” she babbled. “I was… kinda wonderin’ if we could talk… tomorrow… before my first class?” 

 

***** 

 

No matter how hard she tried to doze off, Carmilla sensed that this would be another difficult night for her. She was agitated. She had been brave enough to make that call, but hadn’t really considered what the outcome of that move might be. 

 

“Fuck! What have I done?!” she started to panic. 

 

Sometimes Carmilla hated when she would just decide on impulse. But she had to do this, to find out what she really wanted and if she ever really had these feelings for this person or not. 

 

Her heart had been yearning for something. A part of her was searching for her shining star and she was bound to find that, or else she will remain lost and heartsick. 

 

***** 

 

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Danny up from her deep slumber. She slid her left arm from under the warmth of her comforter and turned to the other side of the bed. 

 

“Aargh, why do I have to go to school?” she grumbled and gave the clock a thump to silence it. 

 

Danny remained in bed for a while as she recalled the events from yesterday and gradually woke up. 

 

Something deep inside her had been searching for the right answer that she was feeling for Laura right now. Danny had never thought this would happen. 

***** 

 

Tapping her fingers on the table, Danny sat anxiously in the Styria High cafeteria. She had been waiting for ten minutes now and she had less than fifteen minutes left before her class started. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted and were filled with Laura. For every single day that she had to spend with Laura, Danny always looked forward seeing her best friend. It wasn’t just that Laura had been her friend for such a long time, but Laura’s presence always sent a shiver through her. It had happened when Laura had changed her image and finally came out. Danny never expected that Laura’s coming out would have such a great effect on her too. She always looked forward going to school because of Laura. Danny admitted that a part of her was always excited to see her gorgeous best friend. But lately, the excitement had surprisingly dissipated. It wasn’t that she didn’t miss Laura. They have been the best of friends since they were kids. It was just that recently Danny didn’t feel this kindle interest for Laura anymore. She wondered why. And at last, she finally realized, as her heart pounded madly when she caught sight of the tall hot blonde girl in a pink top, vest jeans and glittery silver gray mini skirt crossing the room in her direction. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey!” Danny greeted and grinned at the person in front of her. As she stood up and got closer, the nearness of the girl inflamed her. “You came!” she exclaimed, her heart racing as they came closer. 

 

“Of course I came,” the tall blonde returned. Her expression was still serious despite seeing a cheerful Danny. “So, is there something you wanna tell me?” she asked nonchalantly. 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened… I…” Danny tried to explain. 

 

Growing frustrated, “Look Danny! I get it, all right?!” the blonde cried. “You’re here to tell me that you’re not into this!” 

 

“Will you shut up and listen to me first!” Danny commanded, and took a quick glance around the cafeteria, trying to find out if she had caused a scene. Luckily it was just the two of them and a person behind the counter. “That’s not what I’m here for.” 

 

“Then what?” she smirked, waiting impatiently for Danny’s response. 

 

“This,” Danny replied and grabbed the tall blonde’s waist, planting a deep hot passionate kiss on the lips of the upset girl. “I want you Betty Spielsdorf!” she declared after releasing her lips. 

 

Stunned, “Whoa! Do you wanna go back to the principal’s office again!?” Betty asked breathlessly still trying to recover from that fervent kiss from Danny, as she recalled the day she and Danny were caught making out at the girl’s locker room by Ms. Calendar.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Danny replied, holding Betty’s face and kissing her again, not caring who caught them. All she wanted now was for the world to see that she was in love with Betty and ready to tell them that she was her girl! 

 

***** 

“It’s good,” Carmilla uttered, after sipping the red wine from the glass. She had been feeling uneasy. And she didn’t even know how to start a good conversation. They had already started with the entrée, and yet, those were the only words she had said since they had arrived at the fancy restaurant that her companion chose. 

 

“I’m absolutely glad you called.” 

 

Carmilla could hardly hear what the other person was saying as her thoughts continued to sway into something else. She then shook her head and looked at the person sitting opposite to her. “I… I’m sorry, you were saying?” she returned ashamedly. 

 

“I’m so delighted that you’re here.” 

 

Carmilla felt even more agitated as she saw the happiness of her companion. She forced a smile. “Me too,” she mumbled and looked down at her chateaubriand, and then drunk the remaining Merlot in her glass. She was hoping that somehow, she could make herself pretend that she was glad to be there, but she was not a good liar. She was about to excuse herself and planned on going to the powder room, but she was halted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

 

“Carmilla! How are you?” 

 

She heard a male voice and turned around to see who it was. Carmilla felt even more stressed when she saw the man. “Mr. Hollis! H-hi!” she greeted back and stood up to introduce the man to her companion, who had just stood from the seat. “Umm… Mr. Hollis, this…is,” she swallowed and tried to form the words as she saw the two people in front of her waiting to be introduced at each other. “Ell,” she struggled embarrassingly to get those letters out. 

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Ell uttered and smiled back. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Lance Hollis replied, took the offered hand and shook it. “I’m sorry to disturb your dinner.” 

 

“Oh no! Y-you didn’t,” Carmilla corrected after recovering from one of the worst stuttering moments of her life. “So, are you here with s-someone?” she asked and glanced anxiously around, hoping immensely that her neighbor’s daughter was not around too. 

 

“I just had a business dinner,” Lance said. “I was about to go, then I saw you.” He smiled at the couple. “Oh, by the way where are you going to celebrate Thanksgiving?” 

 

With all the complexities going on around her, Carmilla had almost lost track of the days. “Oh. Thanksgiving,” she said. “Umm… I actually don’t have any plans yet.” 

 

“Well, that’s good, coz you can celebrate it with us,” Lance declared eagerly. “Matt is not coming home and it’ll be lonely with just me and Laura,” he said and then looked over at Ell. “You should come too,” he said and smiled at her. 

 

Panic struck as Carmilla heard the last sentence, “Oh no!” she worried in her thoughts, and tried to think of any possible reason to refuse the invitation. “Thanks for the offer, but we…” 

 

“Would absolutely love to come,” Ell assured Lance. 

 

“That’s great! I’ll see you on Thursday then.” Lance instantly beamed at the confirmation and started making his way out. 

 

As soon as Lance’s form disappeared out of their sight, and before Ell could sit back down on her chair, Carmilla irritatingly confronted her. “What the heck was that? Why did you tell him that we’re coming?!” 

 

“Well, I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t,” Ell reasoned. She knew that she had done the wrong thing, but she wanted to make sure that she could spend time again with Carmilla. And she saw that opportunity in the man’s invitation. “He seems like a nice man and it’s always lonely when it’s just two of you on holidays,” she rationalized and sat in her chair, avoiding Carmilla’s glare and resumed eating her lamb steak. 

 

Seeing that Ell would not admit her mistake, Carmilla asked “How could you decide for me, when you don’t even know what I’m going through right now?” She sat back down. “I’ve still got so many things to do!” 

 

“Like what?” Ell defied and stared at Carmilla, waiting for her reply. 

 

Carmilla was caught off guard. It slipped in her thoughts that all she had done for the past few days was deal with her emotions. She had let LaFontaine do most of the work in the Magic Cat, while she wallowed in the pain of seeing Laura in another girl’s arms. She did not even bother to follow up with Laf’s so-called business meeting. Guilt started to overcome her. Her face suddenly lit up and remembered something. “That’s it!” she thought. “Well, we’re about to open the Magic Cat, and we’re still searching for another business partner,” she retaliated, recalling the note that Laf left for her on the post-it. 

 

“Well, you don’t need to,” Ell reciprocated and gave her a devilish smile. 

 

Carmilla’s brows suddenly contorted with curiosity. “Don’t need what?” 

 

“To find another business partner!” she declared and resumed eating. 

 

Suddenly, Carmilla hoped that her guess was wrong, “What do you mean? Don’t tell me… no.” she declared and started to shake her head, as if not wanting to accept the truth. 

 

“Well, you’re in need of a business partner,” Ell started, while cutting the lamb on the plate. “And I’m out of job.” 

 

“Wait a minute!” she protested, not believing what her ears just heard. “Did… did LaFontaine tell you?” Ell looked at her and just nodded in confirmation. 

 

“LaFontaine, you dimwit!” Carmilla thought angrily. 

 

***** 

 

“Here you go,” Laura uttered as she gave Kirsch her notes. 

 

“Thanks little nerd,” he said, as he lay on his bed. “I hope I didn’t disturb you last night.” He apologized when he told Laura over the phone that he could not come to school and asked if he could borrow her notes since their test was coming up soon. He knew that his best friend always went to sleep early. 

 

“No, you didn’t” Laura assured as she took the computer chair and moved it near Kirsch’s bed. “And besides, I couldn’t sleep either.” 

 

“By the way, where’s Danny?” he asked in a hoarse voice, expecting that his other best friend would be present too. Ever since they were kids, whenever one of them was sick, the three of them always made sure that they hung around and visited whoever was sick. 

 

“I have no idea,” Laura replied nonchalantly. “I didn’t see her in class today.” 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla called Ell... Danny called Betty... Kirsch called Laura.


	13. Jealous Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward Thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursgay! So, here's something to enjoy your day, hope you like (or maybe hate) the update. Thanks again for all your awesome comments and kudos!

MONDAY EVENING 

 

The chill autumn air flowed through the open window of her bedroom. Darkness had sprawled into the room and the house began to fall into a hush, with only the squeaking sound of her bed breaking the silence with each restless movement that she made. “It’s been one hell of a day”, Carmilla thought, recalling what had happened after dinner with Ell. Carmilla went straight home, refusing Ell’s offer to take her back to the house. ”I’ve had enough”, she thought. If Ell had been anymore persistent, she would have exploded. But Carmilla did not want that to happen. She had escaped Ell’s, but things were not getting any better. She was now faced with the dilemma of going to the Hollis’ with Ell, and seeing Laura. “What would Laura think when she saw us together?" Carmilla worried. “Fuck! Why am I tormenting myself? As if I need to explain to her that I don’t have a girlfriend!” 

 

***** 

 

TUESDAY MORNING

 

That morning when Danny woke up, she decided that there were things that needed to be done, seeing that she had accepted Betty and knew what she really wanted… 

 

“Mom, can I talk to you?” Danny asked, as she walked through the hallway of the second floor of their house and saw her mom just coming out of the bathroom. 

 

“Oh sweetie, I’m in a hurry right now,” her mother replied, brushing her hair as she walked towards the master bedroom. “Can we do this tonight?” she told Danny before crossing the threshold of her room. 

 

A bit disappointed, Danny said, “Umm… sure.” 

 

“Thanks sweetie,” her mother returned and proceeded inside the room. 

 

*****

 

When Laura woke up, she was excited and confident that this was going to be a great day. She had been feeling somewhat blue when Danny had not kept in touch with her since the incident at the café. But late last night, she had received a text message from Danny simply telling her that they needed to talk after school today. 

 

Smiling and feeling cheerful, Laura walked through the school corridor and waited anxiously to see her best friend. She had worn the tattered pair of jeans and blue tee that had long been hanging in her closet. It was the outfit that Danny had picked for her their first day of school their freshman year. Laura had always noticed that whenever she was wearing this blue cotton tee, Danny seemed to always compliment how it looked good on her. Her reminiscing was cut short when she arrived at the classroom and discovered that Danny was not there.

 

“Well I always arrive ahead of her,” Laura thought, not wanting to worry that Danny might have bailed on her. She walked towards her seat. 

 

Two minutes before the bell rang, Laura saw her flustered friend enter the classroom hurriedly. 

 

“Hey. What happened?” Laura asked, as Danny dropped into the seat near her. 

 

“I ran. I…I was still in the restroom… and I…” Danny tried to tell as she gasped for air in between words. 

 

“You what?” Laura murmured impatiently as she saw Ms. Calendar enter the room. 

 

“Tell you later,” Danny declared and grinned at Laura. Her eyes suddenly darted to the girl that entered the classroom followed by the teacher. Danny’s eyes were mesmerized and followed the girl until she got to her seat on the other end of the row. 

 

Curious, Laura asked, “What are you doin’?” 

 

Danny shrugged and gave Laura a perplexed look. “Huh?” Her brows furrowed in confusion. But before she could ask Laura… 

 

“Miss Lawrence! Care to explain to us how we arrived at this?” 

 

Danny heard Ms. Calendar, after the teacher finished writing the problem on the whiteboard. She scratched her head, not having the slightest idea how to solve the equation on the board. “I… I…” She then gave the teacher a sheepish grin, and before she could tell Ms. Calendar that she did not know the answer, Laura raised her hand to get the teacher’s attention, and to save her best friend from an embarrassing situation. 

 

“Yes, Miss Hollis!” 

 

*****

 

After their class ended, Laura and Danny went straight to the school’s cafeteria. Laura was relieved that the place was almost deserted. Laura was about to sit on the cafeteria chair to listen to what Danny would have to tell her when she felt something vibrating in her right jeans pocket. She excused herself and answered her cell phone. 

 

After a few minutes she returned to the table where Danny was, and gave her a disappointed look. 

 

“Danny, that’s my dad,” Laura said. “He wants me to meet him at the grocery store. Now.” 

 

When Danny heard that, she decided that it would be better to postpone the conversation. “Oh. But that’s cool… I mean… your dad’s way more important than me,” she said, feeling that she would need a lot of time to tell Laura what she really wanted, and this was not the right time. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Laura apologized. Seeing a slight look of disappointment on her best friend’s face, Laura took Danny’s right hand and held it comfortingly. “Whatever you wanted to say now, I hope it can wait.” 

 

Feeling a bit guilty, Danny gently pulled her hand from Laura’s warm comforting touch. “Of course it can wait,” she returned sheepishly. “Go! You don’t wanna keep your dad waiting. We’ll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow.” 

 

Laura then smiled at her best friend’s understanding reassurance. “Thanks! See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yup, see you.” 

 

Laura held Danny’s gaze until she stepped out of the cafeteria. She felt that she was about to receive the anticipated “yes” from Danny. She was confident when she left school. 

 

*****

 

“Dad, don’t you think that’s too much for both of us?” Laura questioned, after she saw her father put the 15lb. turkey in the cart that he was pushing. She continued to trail behind him through the aisle of the grocery store. 

 

Lance shot a perplexed look at his daughter and asked, “Didn’t I tell you?” 

 

Completely clueless, Laura asked, “What?” 

 

“I’ve invited Carmilla and her girlfriend!” Lance declared, standing in front of Laura, with the cart separating them. He then turned around and walked further to the next aisle. 

 

“You did what?!” Laura shouted as she ran after her dad with the cart. “What did you say?!” Laura demanded as she cornered her dad in the aisle of vegetables. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were partly open due to the fact the sudden surprise hadn’t worn off and pure turmoil was just beginning to mar her face as she waited anxiously for her father to confirm whether she had heard her right or not. 

 

“Carmilla and her girlfriend are coming for Thanksgiving dinner,” he replied, as he tossed a bag of carrots in the cart, followed by a bag of potatoes, some onions and garlic. And then he carefully placed a bunch of asparagus in the cart before proceeding to the next aisle . 

 

As soon as that registered in her mind, Laura felt as if she was about to shatter into million pieces. For a while, she had tried to deny to herself that the woman that she had seen at Carmilla’s house might have been her girlfriend. She hadn’t dwelt on that idea, hoping that she was wrong. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked, seeing that Laura seemed to be dazed for a moment. 

 

“N-nothing,” Laura mumbled as she tried to take her mind off what had just happened. When she saw her dad walk ahead, she followed and pushed the cart absent-mindedly. “So, she does. She does have a fucking girlfriend! I should have known! I should have known!!!”

 

“You could have just invited Carmilla,” Laura grumbled while trailing behind her father in the dairy section. 

 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Lance asked after closing the door of the milk section, surprised at Laura’s attitude. 

 

“Well, you just don’t go inviting people you don’t know!” Laura commented, avoiding her father’s eyes. Her temper seemed to be starting to make itself known now at the thought of the coming Thanksgiving dinner. 

 

“Actually, I have met her. I saw her and Carmilla at Alfredo’s the other night,” Lance replied while putting two cartons of milk in the cart. “Her name was Ell, and she seems like a nice woman.” 

 

“Nice?!” Laura snorted. She was growing angrier. “How can you tell she’s nice when you just spent three minutes with her!?” she retorted and rolled her eyes in disagreement. Her father didn’t seem as if she actually heard what Laura said and proceeded taking canned tomato sauce from the shelves. 

 

By this time, the cart that Laura was pushing was becoming heavier, and she noticed that it was nearly full. Laura absently followed her father to the counter, aggravated that she had to push all this so that Carmilla’s girlfriend could have a delicious meal on Thursday. 

 

Too distracted at the thought of Carmilla and her girlfriend coming over to their house, Laura did not notice that she had lost track of her father, and unconsciously unloaded the cart onto the counter. 

 

“That’ll be one hundred seventy three Euros.” Laura was yanked from her sulking by the cashier’s voice. 

 

Confused, she said “Huh?!” And her eyes suddenly darted to the items on the counter. She was surprised to see the cart unloaded and everything checked out. “Oh!” she uttered in embarrassing realization, and grinned at the frowning cashier. “Umm… could you excuse me for a sec, while I’ll get my dad?” she said, and escaped the piercing eyes of the customers that were behind her in the line. 

 

She searched frantically through the store and after checking four aisles, she found her dad heading towards the counter. 

 

“Dad!” Laura called. 

 

“Where have you been?” Lance asked his panting daughter. “And where’s our cart?!” 

 

“I… I’ve already checked out!” Laura blurted, gasping. 

 

“You what?!” Lance asked. 

 

“I thought you were heading towards the counter.” 

 

“But I didn’t!” Lance corrected. “Didn’t you see me talking with Danny’s mother?” 

 

“No!” Laura replied. 

 

“Laura Hollis, what have you done this time?!” Lance glared at Laura. 

 

Laura gave her father a sheepish look and grinned. “I think we better head back to the counter before they kick me out of this grocery,” she told her father and led the way to the counter. 

 

*****

 

Seeing that her mother had arrived, Danny ran to her and took the grocery bags that her mother was carrying in her arms. “I’ll take those,” Danny said, discerning that her mother was exhausted and went ahead to the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks Danny,” she returned, relieved from the heavy bags and proceeded to the kitchen too. 

 

“Umm… Mom,” Danny started after unloading the last item from the grocery bag and looked in confusion at the items that were lying on the table. 

 

“Yes, sweetie,” Mrs. Lawrence answered while finishing her water. She went to the kitchen counter where Danny was standing, looking concerned. 

 

“I think you forgot the turkey,” Danny said, checking the empty brown bag again. 

 

“No, I didn’t,” her mother replied. 

 

“We’re not celebrating Thanksgiving?!” Danny exclaimed. 

 

“We’re not because…” she tried to explain, but before she could finish the sentence, her cell phone rang and she answered it upon recognizing the number. “Yes? What?! All right I’ll be there, just give me an hour.” 

 

“Please don’t tell me that you’re going back to the museum?” Danny whined, distress written all over her face. She was growing frustrated. 

 

“I’m sorry honey, but I have to.” 

 

*****

WEDNESDAY

 

When Danny went into their dining room she was saddened to see one plate with ham and eggs and a glass of orange juice on the dining table. Her eyes quickly searched for that little yellow paper that her mother always used when leaving a note for her and found it on the fridge. “Breakfast on the table. I have to receive the shipment that’s coming today.” 

 

“Not again!” Danny whined and crumpled the paper in her hand before throwing it in the trash bin. 

 

She went upstairs, abandoning the breakfast, and laid on her bed again. She was growing more exasperated by not being able to talk to her mother. When her mother had arrived home yesterday, Danny thought that she would have the chance at dinner to tell her mother about her and Betty. 

 

And today, expecting that her mother wouldn’t be working since it was the day before Thanksgiving, Danny was immensely disenchanted to find that her mother was out at work again. Suddenly, her moping session was halted when her cell phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone that she had chosen for Betty’s number, the grumpy expression on Danny’s face disappeared. 

 

“Hey. Didn’t you just call twenty minutes ago?” Danny said, grinning. “Now? But I’m seeing Laura today,” she tried to explain, but she was eventually convinced. “Alright, I’ll be there. Give me half an hour.” 

 

*****

Thursday dinner

 

Laura answered the door and was taken aback when she saw Carmilla with a woman. Her suspicions proved right. She was indeed the one that she remembered that day she went to Carmilla’s a long while ago. Before her anger could go to the next level, Laura’s eyes caught the beauty in front of her. Though covered with a black velvet coat, Carmilla’s beauty still radiated and captured Laura. 

 

*****

 

As the door opened a different Laura unfolded before Carmilla’s eyes. She was mesmerized at how gorgeous Laura was in a long-sleeved button-down baby blue dress shirt, and a pair of khaki slacks. She gazed at Laura. “Oh. My. God.” Carmilla thought, and gaped helplessly at her. Her nose picked up the scent of Laura’s perfume, honeysuckle, sandalwood and balsam. “She smells so good,” she thought. “Damn! I wanna kiss her!” Carmilla realized with a start, but she suppressed this sudden urge as she saw Laura’s puzzled expression. 

 

Her eyes made a quick scan starting from Laura’s torso. The first button of the dress shirt was open and revealed some of Laura’s freckled skin. Carmilla found Laura devastatingly attractive in it. The dress shirt’s sleeves were rolled up; and a simple yet elegant silver chain bracelet was knitted around Laura’s right wrist, making her look even more gorgeous in her attire. 

 

Carmilla’s little pleasure of ogling was suddenly interrupted when her ears caught the sound of a cough behind her. Carmilla suddenly remembered Ell standing behind her. Blushing in embarrassment, she composed herself and said to Laura, “Happy Thanksgiving!” and handed Laura a bottle of wine that she was carrying. 

*****

 

Showing a calm expression, Laura forced a smile and replied, “Happy Thanksgiving too!” She then stepped aside and let her guests come in. 

 

Carmilla and Ell hadn’t taken off their coats yet when Laura heard the excited and cheerful voice of her father and saw him emerge from the kitchen. 

 

“Oh! Carmilla, Ell! It’s good to see you!” Lance exclaimed. 

 

Laura saw the woman walk towards her father and greeted him with a kiss on the left cheek and then right cheek. 

 

“You looked handsome tonight Mr. Hollis!” Ell complimented. 

 

“Aww, Ell,” Lance uttered, blushing at the compliment. “You look beautiful yourself tonight and you too Carmilla!” 

 

Laura smirked, not believing that she was hearing this conversation between her father and this stranger. She then shook her head and turned in Carmilla’s direction, and saw that she was starting to take off her coat. Laura’s hand caught the coat from behind. “I’ll take that.” Laura said. And as Laura helped Carmilla remove her coat, the teenager was able to finally take in what Carmilla was wearing. Laura swallowed at the lump in her throat as Carmilla turned around revealing her outfit of black leather pants and black corset. A tantalizing expanse of Carmilla’s upper chest beckoned Laura’s eyes and she suppressed a shiver. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Laura heard the raspy voice of Carmilla but was still left dumbfounded and continued to stare. 

 

Carmilla shifted uncomfortably. “Why is she staring? Do I look okay? Does she like my outfit? What am I thinking?!” 

 

“Staring! You’re staring!” Laura’s mind screeched. She shook herself and looked down at her shoes. “You, um, look…” she was aiming for the word ‘hot’ but she got nervous and settled for a safer term. “Nice,” she mumbled. 

 

Carmilla felt herself blush, but smiled her lopsided grin. “Thanks, Laura,” she murmured. “You look really nice too.” Without any thought, Carmilla stepped closer. “You, um, really smell nice too.” 

 

Laura looked up and smiled. “Thanks,” she whispered and felt a blush of her own start to creep across her cheeks. “She is just so beautiful.” 

 

“I want to touch her,” Carmilla thought, but stuffed her hands into her pockets. “Carmilla, control yourself!” she admonished internally. 

 

“Carmilla?” Ell called. 

 

“Y-yeah?” Carmilla answered. 

 

“Laura!” 

 

Laura heard her father’s voice and turned around. “Come here!” her father beckoned. Laura grimaced in dismay as she was broken from her Carmilla-induced haze and saw the woman that she hated standing beside her father. “I hate this!” she thought as she heeded her father’s call. 

 

“Ell, this is my daughter, Laura,” Lance declared cheerfully. 

 

Laura plastered on a fake smile and eventually took Ell’s offered hand “Hey,” she said dryly. Not being able to withstand the woman’s presence anymore, she said, “Excuse me, I need to kill the turkey,” and walked to the kitchen. 

 

Laura tried to compose herself as best as she could. Seeing Carmilla with this woman was making her blood boil. “What the hell was my dad thinking?!” she railed internally, thinking that her dad could have just invited Carmilla alone. But she needed to cloak her dislike for this woman and act normal in front of them since this was the first time that her father hosted a Thanksgiving dinner for friends. 

 

*****

Since they had arrived, Carmilla’s thoughts kept wandering. Now, sitting on the sofa waiting for Lance to serve dinner, her thoughts drifted down memory lane. 

 

Carmilla fondly recalled the first time she arrived with Matt at this house and the first time she and Laura were introduced. She couldn’t help but smile as she clearly recalled Laura’s flabbergasted expression the first time they came face to face. 

 

She smiled as she relished the good old days. “She was so adorable,” Carmilla said to herself and sighed at the thought of the cute eight year-old Laura, ignoring the presence of Ell beside her. 

 

Her eyes darted to the bay window of the house, and the smile fled her face when the scenes from the time she confronted Laura about the little girl’s love proposal came pouring into her mind. Carmilla suddenly felt sorry after recalling how hurt Laura was when she told her that she couldn’t be her girlfriend. But how could she ever fall in love with an eight year-old girl? Carmilla never expected that her feelings could make such an abrupt turn after nine years. And now, as Carmilla saw Laura emerging from the kitchen with the bottle of Champagne and two champagne flutes coming in their direction, her heart thudded with desire and attraction. “Does she still want me?" Carmilla began to wonder, as her eyes followed Laura’s figure and gazed helplessly at the silent teenager. Laura’s presence was making her wish that she had the courage to tell her the truth. “Oohhh, tell me you haven’t forgotten about me,” Carmilla worriedly thought, hoping Laura’s love for her was still there. Her feelings intensified more when Laura came closer to the table and started pouring their sparkling wine, and her nose caught Laura’s alluring smell. “Say you still love me!” Carmilla shouted desperately in her mind. She continued to stare at Laura as she poured the expensive wine in the last glass. Carmilla sat back and took a deep breath. “I’m losing it,” she thought. “What am I thinking?”

 

Carmilla noticed that Laura had not talked much; opposite from the talkative Laura that she knew and it was making her uncomfortable. After pouring the drinks, Carmilla’s mental drama was distracted when she heard Ell thank Laura for the sparkling wine and Carmilla saw Laura give Ell a cold smile. The look caught Carmilla’s attention and she allowed herself a little bit of hope. “That might just have been jealousy.” She was about to say ‘thanks’ but the sound of the doorbell ringing kept Carmilla from starting a conversation. 

 

Laura put down the bottle and went to answer the door. Seconds later, a tall young woman and a tall middle-aged woman with ginger hair came in. Carmilla’s eyes widened and she felt the unmistakable flair of jealousy as she saw Laura plant a kiss on the pretty young girl’s cheek. She recognized the girl right away, and got upset as she remembered that it was the girl she had seen Laura hugging. She never expected that there would be any other guests besides her and Ell, and it was not just some other guests but the girl that made her insecure and jealous! Carmilla tried to compose herself, but she couldn’t help herself and drained all the liquid from her glass. 

 

“Will you go easy on that?” 

 

Carmilla heard Ell’s voice and almost forgot that she had a companion due to this sudden rush of jealousy in her body. Instead of listening to what Ell had said she took the bottle of sparkling wine and poured some more into her glass. She was about to take another drink, when Ell’s hand halted her and took the glass from her. 

 

“What’s happening to you?” Ell said. 

 

But before she could say anything, Laura and the two newly arrived guests approached them and Ell stood up to greet them. 

 

“Mrs. Lawrence, Danny this is Carmilla and Ell,” Laura said. 

 

“Of course! Danny, the best friend!” Carmilla realized, and extended her hand to the older woman first. “Nice to meet you,” Carmilla said and smiled. But as she was about to shake the young woman’s hand, Carmilla saw her looking at her in an awkward manner. “I don’t like that stare,” Carmilla thought, feeling self-conscious. She shook hands with her quickly and said “Hi.” But it was all she could mutter and she took a seat as the rest took theirs. 

 

*****

 

Sitting in the living room with Danny was uncomfortable as Carmilla often caught Danny stealing glances at her. She was thankful that it was not too long before Lance came in the living room to ask them to go the dining room. When they came to the table, Carmilla hoped and wished that she could sit next to Laura. But she was disappointed when Lance, standing at the other end of the table, waved to her and motioned for her and Ell to sit on the left side of the large rectangular mahogany dining table. Carmilla noticed that there were only two plates set on that side. She read the two place cards on the table and saw that Ell was placed near Lance and she was next to Ell. As Lance pulled the chair out for Mrs. Lawrence, Ell pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, watching where the others sat. Her eyes followed Laura and she turned green with envy when she saw Laura pull the chair out for Danny. Carmilla was disappointed to find Danny was sitting opposite her and that Laura was at Danny’s right. “Of course she’s sitting next to her. Stop being insane!” 

 

As soon as they were all seated at their respective places, Carmilla’s eyes remained on Laura, who seemed to be satisfied sitting beside the tall attractive ginger. The Hollis’ had a fairly big dining table and a silver antique candelabra with tall lighted candles was placed in the middle. This was the one comfort Carmilla found in the table seating, since it obscured her and Danny from clearly seeing each other. She looked to her right and was glad in a way that Ell was seated next to Lance, who was sitting at the head of the table. She did not have to talk much with Lance and the middle aged woman with the ginger hair, she thought and could instead concentrate on Laura and working out her feelings. 

 

Grace was said and then the food began to be passed around the table. After everyone had been served, Carmilla snuck a peak at Laura before she started on her meal. She was surprised to find a pair of beautiful round brown orbs already gazing at her. How her heart melted as those brown eyes made a sudden unexpected contact with her. “When did she become so gorgeous? What am I gonna do?” she thought. Carmilla broke off the tender moment. Laura’s brief gaze sent Carmilla into bewilderment and she found herself warm and reddening. However, Carmilla was disappointed when Laura was distracted by the tall amazon. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ell mumbled. 

 

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked in a hushed tone, her brow furrowed. 

 

“You don’t look happy,” Ell told her. 

 

But before she could reply, Lance’s voice got their attention. 

 

“I want to thank you all for celebrating Thanksgiving with us,” Lance said. “And it’s nice that you could join us Ell, Carmilla and the Lawrences, Joyce, Danny.” 

 

“It’s a pleasure and thank you for inviting me to your fabulous house.” Ell returned, followed by Carmilla and the Lawrences with a simple ‘thank you’.

 

“So Carmilla, how did you and Ell meet?” Lance asked. 

 

Carmilla felt awkward upon hearing the unwanted question. She put down her fork and knife on the plate. It suddenly felt like the food in her mouth was hard to swallow. She wiped her mouth with the napkin, and was trying to decide how to answer the question. She did not feel like reminiscing and telling this kind of story and was confused on how to begin. But before she could utter a word, Ell was there to fill them in. 

 

“We actually met at a restaurant,” Ell began, as all eyes set on her. 

 

”She always likes the attention,” Carmilla thought. 

 

“Carmilla was with her friend, eating dinner and when I saw her, I knew that I was in love with her,” Ell said proudly. 

 

Carmilla became anxious when she heard the last sentence and was uncomfortable in her seat. She looked at Laura, wanting to see her reaction to Ell’s remark, but Laura just continued eating her food quietly. 

 

“That’s so romantic!” Joyce Lawrence exclaimed. 

 

Carmilla ground her jaw in agitation as these unwelcome remarks transpired over dinner. Just as she was about to disagree with Joyce’s comment, Carmilla was suddenly distracted by Laura and Danny. She was consumed with jealousy as she watched Laura whispering in Danny’s ear while the tall girl giggled. Carmilla became self-conscious about her age as she glanced enviously at Danny who was fresh and young and with her height, she could be mistaken as a model. She hated to admit it, but Danny looked even prettier up close. She remembered that day when she saw Laura’s face deeply snuggled into Danny’s neck, and how devastated she had felt by that scene. It was almost replaying now and Carmilla was surprised to realize that she detested anyone making such cozy contact with Laura! “I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I can’t stand this. I can’t deny this. I don’t want Ell. I want Laura.” She swallowed at the fear that bubbled up in her chest over her admission. 

 

“And may I say, you two make a perfect couple,” Lance added, after cutting more turkey. 

 

Carmilla was about to oppose, “Oh, we’re...” But the sound of telephone ringing beat her to it. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Laura said, and stood up to get the phone. 

 

“Well, thank you.” Ell replied, satisfied. “That’s absolutely wonderful to hear.” 

 

As Carmilla was about to disagree with Ell’s comment, Laura came in with the phone. 

 

“Dad, it’s Matt!” Laura said excitedly. 

 

“Oh! Give it to Carmilla first,” Lance suggested with excitement. “He’ll be excited to know you’re here,” Lance told Carmilla. 

 

Carmilla accepted the phone from Laura and talked to her friend first, before handing it to Lance. While Lance continued talking to Matt on the phone, the table topic turned to politics, and Ell and Joyce exchanged their opinions on the economy. 

 

Carmilla felt envious as she saw Danny sitting happily with Laura. And she noticed that Laura seemed to be having a nice time chatting with the tall girl. How could she have agreed to come over at the Hollis’ house? Carmilla had not expected that there would be other people aside from them. But as soon as she caught sight of Danny, she suddenly felt threatened and thought that coming over was a mistake. 

 

And now sitting at the table and sharing this meal with Laura’s family and friends seemed like torture to her. Carmilla gazed at the preoccupied Laura and thoughts of her high school days came pouring out. She relived the moments when Laura would hang around with her and Matt, and she didn’t notice Laura’s interest in her. ”She’s just a little girl with a crush,” Carmilla always thought, but how foolish she felt now. “Could you possibly still have that crush now?”Carmilla continued to watch Laura, and stealthily observe the two across from her. 

 

”Does she still find me attractive?” Carmilla suddenly began to fret, as her eyes found Danny pretty and fresh. She then tore her sight away and shook her head a bit. “Get hold of yourself Karnstein! You’ve got to work this out. Be rational!” But her heart couldn’t seem to get enough of Laura and she found herself gazing at her again, but Laura seemed to be engrossed in talking with Danny.

 

Carmilla bristled when she saw Danny giggling again. Laura leaned closer and mumbled something that caused Danny to blush. Laura seemed to be flirting with Danny, and Carmilla hated it immensely! She squirmed in her seat, and started to feel uncomfortable as this flirty whispering transpired between Laura and Danny. Her hands reached for the white table napkin that was lying on her lap and unconsciously wringed it. 

 

Growing more upset Carmilla drank all the Pinot Noir in her glass, before tearing her sight away from Danny and Laura and giving her attention to Ell, Joyce and Lance’s conversation. She pretended to listen intently, and yet her thoughts and her senses were focused on the two teenagers on the other side of the table. 

 

*****

 

A while later, Danny joined Laura washing up the dishes as the others gathered in the living room. 

 

“So, she’s back.” Danny smirked, standing beside Laura as they began rinsing the plates and added, “And with a girlfriend.”

 

Pretending that she did not get it, Laura said, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She stepped back and looked around the kitchen, as if looking for something that would make her leave Danny’s side. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Carmilla’s here?” Danny continued, while brushing the remaining food off a plate. 

 

Laura heard the demand in Danny’s voice. “Well, does it matter to you?” Laura asked, and walked to the kitchen counter. 

 

“Of course it matters to me,” Danny replied her back to Laura. “She has been the cause of your madness.” 

 

“Let’s not talk about that,” Laura returned. She was beginning to be annoyed, and walked away from Danny and went to the fridge to put the leftovers away. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Danny apologized. “Laura?” she said and turned around to face her best friend. “We need to talk,” she proclaimed and gave a deep sigh. 

 

Thankful to be clear of the touchy topic of Carmilla, Laura walked over to her best friend and stood beside her by the sink. “I’m listening.” Laura’s voice became tender, and she flashed a smile at her best friend. She had almost forgotten that they had this thing to resolve, and that Danny might be feeling jealous now because of Carmilla. Seeing Carmilla together with her girlfriend had made this evening intolerable, and Laura had tried to mask the jealousy and anger that were struggling to steam out of her. She was glad that Danny was beside her to lessen the pain and to distract her. 

 

“You’re my best friend,” Danny started, moving closer to Laura. “And you know how much I love you.” 

 

Laura nodded and grinned. “Uh huh,” she mumbled, her eyes never leaving Danny. 

 

Growing anxious, Danny tried to compose herself. “And you’re probably wondering why I didn’t give you an answer when you told me that you…” Danny suddenly wasn’t sure what to say, and began to pace around the kitchen. “The thing is… I’m in love with a girl and…” A great pause suddenly occurred as Danny saw Laura’s look of anticipation. She felt guilty, but she needed to tell this so that everything would be clear between them and they could all move on. “And her name is Betty,” Danny murmured. 

 

“What?!” Laura blurted out, completely shocked. She was being rejected again. What was even worse was that Danny was the one rejecting her; her very best friend, whom she thought was deeply in love with her. “How could this happen?!” 

 

“I fell in love with her,” Danny mumbled. 

 

“That’s bullshit! How could you fall in love with someone you barely know?!” Laura exploded. “I thought I'm the one you love! I thought I'm the one you want! How could you do this to me?!” 

 

“You barely know her,” Danny pointed out. “Look, I haven’t done anything wrong!” she defended. 

 

Laura turned around and faced Danny, her eyes smoldering in rage. “Oh yeah, then what do you call this?!” Laura retorted. “Why were you hiding this from me?!” 

 

“As far as I know, I don’t owe you any apology, coz it’s you who’s hiding something from me!” Danny snarled back. 

 

“Wha-?! I’m not hiding anything from you!” Laura snapped. 

 

“Oh, yes you are! You’re hiding your pain!” Danny retaliated. “Don’t tell me you weren’t hurt when you found out that Carmilla has a girlfriend!” 

 

This time Laura was silenced by Danny’s remark. The truth pierced her heart. 

 

“I can see in your eyes that you’re still in love with her,” Danny declared. 

 

“Wha-?! N-no I’m not,” Laura denied, and avoided Danny’s eyes. 

 

“Don’t lie to me Laura, I know you,” Danny claimed and stood in front of Laura. “You’ve been in love with Carmilla since the day you met her, and you’d never stopped loving her.” Danny brought her hand to Laura’s face and held her best friend’s jaw. “Look at me!” Danny ordered. “Tell me I’m wrong,” she said firmly, still holding Laura’s jaw. “Tell me!” Danny demanded, but was just answered by a conceding silence. After extracting the truth, she released Laura and was nearly in tears. “And to think, you told me that you want me…” Danny’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

 

Laura’s brow contorted in worry and guilt as she saw the look of hurt in her best friend’s eyes. “Danny,” Laura uttered softly, and tried to reach for Danny’s face, but her best friend avoided her touch. “What do you want me to say?” 

 

“The truth Laura.” 

 

Feeling the pressure of not wanting to lie anymore, Laura blurted out, “All right! I’m still in love with Carmilla and I’ve never stopped loving her! I’ve never stopped wanting her! Being in that room, pretending not to be hurt and seeing her with her girlfriend was the hardest and most painful thing that I’ve ever experienced in my life, and I’m so fucking angry!” She took a deep breath. “Satisfied?!” Laura snapped, but then her brows contorted in confusion when Danny’s stare lifted from her and turned to the direction of the kitchen’s door. 

 

TBC


	14. Coming Out (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's easy for some people to say that they are okay if their friends are in a same sex realtionship. But what if it's your own family?

 

“What’s going on here?” Joyce asked, confused, after closing the kitchen’s door. 

 

Laura froze. She did not know how much information Joyce had heard. But if she would ever have to tell anyone aside from Danny that she was hurting and had been in love with a woman since she was eight years old, it would have been her own father, not her best friend’s mom. Laura had been open with her father about her orientation since she had been a freshman, but the reality of her falling in love with a woman had not been openly discussed and Laura was not sure how her father would take it. “I… err… we’re just…” Laura fumbled for the right answer. 

 

As a look of fear came across Laura’s face, Danny felt a swaggering pride suddenly possess her. She saw a perfect opportunity to strike back after she had been deprived of the moments that she truly wanted to talk to her mother. ”I’m gay,” she declared proudly and stared at her mother with a challenge in her eyes. 

 

Astounded, Laura turned to her best friend. “Huh?!” she blurted, surprised at Danny’s unexpected and brave coming out to Joyce. 

 

Joyce stared at her daughter a moment and then her confused expression changed into shock. “Danny Lawrence, if this is a joke, I’m not liking it.” Joyce said. 

 

There was a moment of total silence, as two pairs of eyes remained focused over at Danny’s direction. Danny held her composure, gathered all her strength again and said, “It’s true Mom, I’m gay and I’m in love with a girl.” 

 

Joyce remained silent, as if trying to digest what Danny had just said. When she finally gained her composure, she moved towards Danny. “Have you gone insane?!” Joyce asked, trying to keep her tone down, and yet, her body was trembling in shock and disappointment. 

 

Danny faced her mother with courage and proclaimed, “No Mom, I’ve just gotten braver.” 

 

Seeing that the tension was starting to build, Laura snuck out silently from the kitchen and left Danny and Joyce to confront one another. 

 

*****

 

Enjoying his chat with Ell and Carmilla while sitting on the sofa around the warmth of the fireplace, Lance was distracted when he saw Laura emerge from the kitchen looking pale and bewildered. “Is everything all right, sweetie?” he asked, his eyes following his daughter until Laura reached the living room. 

 

Laura waited for a second before she could reply. “Danny just came out to her mom… and I think Joyce was shocked.” 

 

A worried and serious look settled on Lance’s face and Carmilla saw him glaring at Laura. 

 

“Do you have anything to do with this?” Lance asked his voice suddenly strict and firm. 

 

“Wha- What do you mean?” Laura answered, confused when she saw her dad glaring at her. 

 

“Oh my god,” Carmilla worried in her thoughts as she watched the scene between Laura and her father. What was happening in the kitchen completed the puzzle. “They’ve told her.” Carmilla felt her hope of having Laura for herself diminish and an immense pain suddenly struck her. Before she could hear Laura admit to Lance that Danny was her girlfriend, Carmilla decided to save herself from the pain of hearing the truth. “Ummm… Mr. Hollis?” she said carefully, drawing his attention. “I think w-we better leave now.” Carmilla’s tone was almost shattered. She stood up, feeling uneasy. 

 

“Oh, Carmilla, Ell,” Lance replied and stood up with them. “I’m sorry that this had to happen.” 

 

“No, I-it’s all right. Thank you for inviting us,” Carmilla assured him as she readied to leave. But before going, she glanced at Laura who seemed to be silently suppressing the frustrations from her father’s accusation, and was just waiting for them to get out of the house before the actual confrontation happened. 

 

“Thank you, Lance, for the wonderful dinner,” Ell declared and shook Lance’s hand. “We’ve had a great time.” 

 

“I’m glad you did,” Lance answered, feeling relieved. “I’ll show you to the door.” 

 

*****

 

“I said, are you involved with Danny?!” Lance accused as soon as the door closed behind him. His once nice expression as he talked to Carmilla and Ell was now one of disappointment. 

 

Completely surprised, Laura returned, “Geez, Dad! What are - ” 

 

“Answer me!” Lance demanded. 

 

Laura’s face was the picture of a devastated child being scolded for something that she did not actually do as she witnessed the disappointed look on her father’s face. An immense feeling of frustration suddenly wheeled inside her at the thought of her father being dazed at the idea of her being involved with a girl. “Would it freak you out if I told you that I’m in love with a girl?!” she said, watching carefully for her father’s reaction. Laura’s voice was breaking in frustration and her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she asked that question for the first time. 

 

Laura was answered by silence. She couldn’t take the dismayed and appalled expression of her father. It hurt her deeply to find out that her own father had not truly accepted what she wanted. Wringing her hands, Laura tried to fight the tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes. The pain of realizing that her father doubted her thrust like a dagger in her heart, “I thought… I thought that you’d accepted me for who I am. But it turned out…” Laura stopped for a moment trying to control the convulsion that was threatening to explode from inside her. “I-I was wrong,” she mumbled weakly, and before her father could see the gush of tears, she strode towards the stairs and left her father standing in the middle of the living room, speechless. 

 

*****

 

After Laura had gone upstairs, Lance found himself contemplating his daughter’s words. There was a nagging feeling inside him that still wouldn’t accept that his daughter was gay and growing up. It had been easier for him to see that Laura did not want to wear a pink dress and liked to have her hair short; it had been easier for him to accept that Laura liked playing with Kirsch’ GI Joes instead of Danny’s Barbie dolls. But knowing that his daughter was nearly an adult and going to seek out a different affection apart from what she was getting from her family and friends, Lance Hollis suddenly found himself panicking at the thought of Laura kissing a girl and not a boy. He had not dwelled on that phase of Laura’s life before and always been used to seeing his daughter in a regular pattern: school, basketball, hanging out with her friends and then home. He had never seen the other side of his daughter, the side that most parents considered the most difficult one to handle: their child’s sexual side. What if Laura suddenly told him that she was in love with a girl and would like to bring the girl home and introduce her? What should he do? How would he feel…could he take the truth that his daughter was kissing a girl? How would he deal with the thought of Laura having a relationship with a girl? And worst of all, Laura having sex with a girl?! Suddenly, there were several things that worried Lance immensely. 

 

Having not yet recovered from the intensity of Laura’s outburst, Lance was once again disrupted when the door of the kitchen flung open and he saw a distraught Danny storm out without even a goodbye followed by a disconcerted and upset Joyce Lawrence. 

 

***** 

 

Frantic with anger and frustration, Laura threw herself face down on her bed and immediately hugged her yellow pilllow after she locked the door of her room behind her. The suppressed tears that had been threatening to explode moments ago now flowed freely from her red shimmering eyes. Like a little child, Laura laid and cried in the seclusion of her room.

 

She felt betrayed. 

 

Alone. 

 

Unworthy. 

 

Lost.

 

And as much as she tried to dismiss the idea, she felt...

 

Unloved. 

 

Nobody really cared about her, she thought to herself. 

 

Nobody… 

 

She felt like she was going to explode with frustration as she recalled the things that had happened today. The discriminating look of her father continued to linger in her thoughts. All the while she thought that her father had been comfortable with her sexuality. 

 

Laura became more frustrated when she remembered what her best friend did. Deep inside her, she knew that she couldn’t blame Danny. She couldn’t hate her best friend for choosing another girl over her. She admitted that Danny’s love and loyalty had made her feel secure. She had always believed that her best friend would be in love with her. She could have at least felt a bit better with having Danny around even if she knew and saw that Carmilla had a girlfriend. But instead, the one consolation that she thought could alleviate this pain had let her down and left her alone mending her broken heart. And Carmilla… yes, the so-called love of her life. Laura had never stopped wanting her, never stopped loving her even when it hurt so much to see Carmilla with another woman. 

 

It had been the most torturous and painful day of her life. Laura bawled continuously and let out all the pain that was inside her heart. When there were no more tears to be shed, when she was tired of catching her breath and the contraction of her throat tightening, she turned on her side, curled up and embraced her convulsing body protectively. She was so exhausted. Exhausted of having to believe and hold on to someone’s promise….

> “Carm? Will you wait for me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
>  
> 
> “When I’m older and tall, then I’m gonna court you again!” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Cupcake, you’re so sweet. But soon, you’ll meet a lot of girls and boys too. And you’ll fall in love with one of them, and then you’ll forget about me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I won’t! I will always be in love with you, Carm. Promise you won’t forget me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I promise.”

“I promise.” The words painfully replayed in Laura’s mind.

 

The one dream that she tried to repeatedly salvage had faded completely. Disheartenment sprawled inside her, and her heart began to feel nothing except pain. Laura closed her eyes and envisaged the idea of not having to exist anymore. In the darkness of her room she tried to sleep away the pain and wished that nobody could hurt her anymore. 

 

***** 

 

Carmilla’s wandering and restless mind had been trying to find solace in the form of sleep, and yet, her body and her thoughts stubbornly refused. She could not help it, no matter how hard she tried to divert her mind into something else it always led to one thing: _**Laura.**_ She couldn’t sleep at the thought of Laura having a girlfriend. It was tearing her apart to have known and seen it. But what could she do? She didn’t want to create trouble. It would have been selfish and immature of her to try and steal Laura away from the tall ginger and she wasn’t even sure if Laura still had some feelings for her. Several questions kept bothering her. Should she play the game of just being Laura’s friend? Could she handle the fact that she couldn’t gain Laura’s attention? Could she do these things when every time she saw Laura, she only saw love? 

 

Beautiful memories of the good old days began to fill her thoughts and she wished that things were still the same as before: When Laura was so much in love with her…

> “Carm? Will you wait for me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
>  
> 
> “When I’m older and tall, then I’m gonna court you again!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Cupcake, you’re so sweet. But soon, you’ll meet a lot of girls and boys too. And you’ll fall in love with one of them, and then you’ll forget about me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I won’t! I will always be in love with you, Carm.”

A tear of anguish fell upon her cheek as she recalled that tender and innocent moment with an eight year old Laura. It seemed Laura was so determined and truthful in her words. But suddenly, sadness formed in her eyes as the realization of Laura being just a kid and proclaiming that she loves her might have been mere wishful thinking. But Carmilla couldn’t help it and sighed in pain, “I thought you’d always be in love with me Cupcake,” she mumbled weakly, and drowned her sorrow in the softness of her pillow that had been soaked since she had lain on her bed. She knew that deep inside her, it was hard to take a child’s proclamation of love seriously. But whether Laura was telling the truth or not all those years ago, Carmilla hoped and wished to the stars that it would become true now.

 

*****

 

Sunday

 

Though she just only able to sleep for three hours, Carmilla woke up early and was already in the Magic Cat at seven in the morning. She needed to keep herself busy and distracted. LaFontaine had taken the day off and was not feeling well after the stress of Friday sale. 

 

“What’re you doin’ here?” Carmilla asked, with a slight of annoyance. She was startled to find Ell’s smiling face at the shop door. 

 

“I came by to surprise you,” Ell replied in a joyous tone. “LaFontaine told me that you’ll be alone today, so, here I am!” she proclaimed proudly. 

 

“But you don’t have to,” Carmilla insisted. 

 

“But I want to, Carmilla,” she said, and came closer. “I wanted to be with you. We never get the chance to work on our relationship anymore.” 

 

“But we _**don’t**_ have a relationship,” Carmilla clarified, and slipped away from Ell’s suffocating presence. Carmilla walked towards the counter and barricaded herself behind it. 

 

“Yes we do!” Ell replied, and walked towards the counter to confront Carmilla. “After all I, never really agreed to break up with you,” she said in a quite superior voice. “And besides, we’re business partners now and we’ll always work together, so we might as well accept the fact that we’re really meant for each other.” 

 

“Business partners, yes. Girlfriends? Not anymore.” Carmilla pointed out. “I think you should prepare the cash register now,” she suggested and left the counter before Ell could say another word and proceeded to the storage room down the basement. 

 

Hours passed and Carmilla was grateful the flow of customers were non-stop, for LaFontaine it would mean more money, but to her, it meant driving Ell from her side. 

 

It was almost nine in the evening when they locked up. Ell had already locked the cash register and as she was about to switch the last light off, she suddenly heard a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Who could this be?” Carmilla wondered as she crossed the room to answer the door. 

 

“Damn! Not another customer!” Ell whined as she remained behind the counter and waited for Carmilla to open the door. “Can’t they read the word CLOSED?!” 

 

“I’m coming!” Carmilla cried. She opened the door to find… “Mr. Hollis?” she asked, surprised. Suddenly a deep foreboding feeling overcame her as she saw the worry in Lance’s face. 

 

“It’s Laura…” Lance uttered weakly. 

 

"Laura?! Carmilla instantly panicked. “What?! What happened to her?! Is she alright?!” 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the wonderful feedbacks/comments and kudos... Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	15. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happened to Laura.

Sunday 08:45 p.m.

 

“Laura?!” ”What?! What happened to her?!” Carmilla’s voice almost cracked with panic as she waited for the reply. 

 

“She won’t talk to me, Carmilla.” 

 

Carmilla let out a sigh of relief. She then caught Lance’s confused expression and tried to get back to the conversation, “Oh. I-I’m s-sorry, please come in,” she said and opened the door to let him in. 

 

“We had an argument.” 

 

“About what?” Carmilla asked as she walked beside him further to the shop. “I hope it’s not-“ 

 

“Lance! It’s good to see you!” 

 

“Hello, Ell,” Lance said. 

 

“So what brings you here?” she asked from behind the counter. 

 

“I don’t have anyone to talk to,” Lance began, “and I’m upset because my daughter isn’t talking to me.” He tried to explain. “So, I was hoping that Carmilla wouldn’t mind if-,” 

 

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Carmilla interrupted, “You can tell me whatever is bothering you. I’m a good listener,” and gave Lance a reassuring smile. “We could talk in there,” Carmilla offered and pointed the way to the back office, leading him along. 

 

“So, what happened?” Carmilla asked once they were in the office. She sat down across Lance and looked at him intently. 

 

“Carmilla, you’ve been a good friend to Matt,” Lance said, after sitting down, “and I can see that you’re getting along with Laura too.” 

 

Carmilla blushed, but nodded in agreement and tried to reply. “Y-you’re children are w-wonderful Mr. Hollis. It’s so easy to l-like them.” 

 

“I know. And I’m proud of them,” He said. “I didn’t have a hard time raising them specially Laura.” 

 

“She’s quite an intelligent girl,” Carmilla said with growing uneasiness. 

 

“She is,” Lance agreed. “That’s why I am so worried now. She’s not acting herself.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Would you like some tea, perhaps?” 

 

Ell’s voice came out of nowhere, disrupting their conversation. Carmilla found her standing behind her. 

 

“Oh yes, thank you, dear,” Lance said, looking at Ell, and then switched his gaze back to Carmilla after she left the room. “As I was saying, Laura’s not herself lately,” He reiterated. “We had a fight after you and Ell left last Thursday.” 

 

“I’m sorry to h-hear that,” Carmilla mumbled. 

 

“I guess I still can’t accept the fact that my daughter is in love with a girl.” 

 

Carmilla felt like she was going to fall apart. “So, they did tell him.” She started to recall the events from Thanksgiving night, but her rumination was cut off as Lance continued. 

 

“I don’t know Carmilla, I just can’t face the truth that my daughter is different,” Lance added. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have a problem with same sex relationship. But when Laura asked me how I feel about her and a girl, I just couldn’t answer her.” 

 

Carmilla saw Lance’s frustration, but couldn’t come up with a consoling word right away. 

 

“Perhaps, you’re afraid that your daughter is already growing up and she’s now beginning to develop some feelings towards someone? Let’s face it, Laura, is a beautiful and smart girl. Anybody could fall in love with her.” Carmilla said, and waited anxiously for Lance’s reply. He seemed to be contemplating.

 

The pressing silence finally forced her brain to come out with a question, “Have you tried talking to her?” Geez, what am I thinking. That’s why he’s here! "I mean…” 

 

“I did, but she won’t listen to me,” Lance said.

 

Carmilla began to squirm in her chair, and looked down at the floor for a moment, not wanting to see Lance’s face. Here was the father of the person that was making her life so bewildering, and right now she couldn’t think of anything else but to help Lance and forget whatever was bothering her. Carmilla would rather help others first and worry about herself later. “Why don’t you l-let me talk to h-her?” she stuttered, offering whatever possible way she could to someone who asked her help. 

 

“Oh, Carmilla, thank you so much,” He uttered grateful. 

 

“You’re wel-” Carmilla was saying but was cut off when Lance wrapped his arms around her. 

 

***** 

 

Monday 07:15 a.m. 

 

When Laura entered Styria High School her body felt heavy. Unwillingly, she wandered towards the corridor, her thoughts in terrible turmoil. What had happened over Thanksgiving had been tormenting her continuously. Laura sighed when she saw her classroom. She entered with her head slightly bowed, unmindful of the noise. As she neared her seat, she lifted her head, and her gaze focused to the left row and she caught her best friend talking to the ‘Betty’ girl. Perhaps she stared longer than she intended to, Laura was taken aback when she saw the girl stop talking to Danny. The next thing she knew, Danny was watching her with worried eyes. Laura looked away and fumbled with her books. She sat down cautiously like a nervous, clumsy little girl on her first day of school. 

 

“Laura…” she heard Danny’s voice, but she did not look back. 

 

Laura tried her best to avoid Danny during free times, but at the end of the day… 

 

“Danny!” Laura was startled when she opened the door to one of the bathroom stalls and found her best friend right in front of her. 

 

“What happened today, Laura?” Danny asked. 

 

“W-what?” Laura sputtered and felt Danny pin her with her eyes. She evaded Danny’s gaze and tried to slip away. But Danny blocked her way. 

 

“Do not get all avoidy on me, Laura.” 

 

“I’m not avoidy!” Laura reproached and this time she managed to get around her best friend and walked to the nearest sink. “What made you say that?” she asked as she washed her hands, never looking into the mirror. 

 

“Well, how come you didn’t sit with me or talk to me in the class?” 

 

Laura heard Danny and could feel her gaze on her back. When Laura felt Danny moving closer she moved to the opposite side where the hand dryer was located and put her hands up to dry. 

 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” she asked, watching her wet hands under the dryer, thankful that the blusterous sound of the machine could keep her somewhat from talking seriously with Danny. 

 

But her best friend was undeterred. “I said how come you’re not talkin’ to me?” Danny moved closer to her. “I’m beginning to worry about you… Laura? Talk to me.” 

 

Laura did not reply and continued shaking the water off her hands. When she felt her hands dry and almost reddening and sensed that Danny would not let her get away even if the hand dryer ran till it burned her hands, Laura turned and picked up her gym bag that was lying beside the sink and said, “I’m gonna be late for practice.” She didn’t meet Danny’s eyes as she strode towards the door. 

 

“Laura!” 

 

***** 

 

It was dark when Laura reached home. She made sure that she had eaten dinner after practice to avoid having to join her father. She reached for the knob and carefully inserted her key and turned it. The sound of the evening news captured her ears right away as she opened the door. “Damn it! Why’s he still up?!” When she crossed the threshold, she saw her father sitting on the couch, but not lifting his gaze from the T.V. She hoped that her dad would not notice her arrival, and tip toed her way to the stairs. 

 

“Laura?” 

 

She heard the calm and yet firm tone of her father’s voice. She had successfully avoided her dad these past few days by locking herself inside her room most of the time, and this morning, her dad had left the house early. But now she couldn’t avoid him anymore. She stopped and gave her dad a glance. “Yeah,” was her flat answer. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” 

 

Laura’s brows met and wrinkled in disappointment. “I’m tired and I have a test tomorrow,” she said, avoiding her father’s eyes. Before he could utter a reply, Laura ran off towards the stairs and did not give her dad a chance to say anything else. 

 

***** 

 

Tuesday 06:00 a.m. 

 

“I’m sorry Laura, but I cannot come to your game. The seminar starts tomorrow. I’m leaving early in the morning.” Those were the first sentences that Laura read on the yellow post-it on the fridge. She frowned and did not bother reading further. 

 

***** 

 

Tuesday 07:30 p.m. 

 

“Carmilla! For you!” LaFontaine shouted across the room, waving the cordless phone. 

 

Carmilla stopped refilling the shelf with the fresh hand-made soap bars and grimaced at LaFontaine. Laf was counting the money again in the cash register. Carmilla’s eyes searched for Ell and saw her talking to a customer. She looked at Laf again, trying her best not to burst out. “Can’t you just take the damn message?!” she asked, a bit annoyed. “I’m working here, ya know!” 

 

“I can’t,” Laf said, not tearing their eyes from the cash in their hands. 

 

“Laf!” Carmilla shouted and glared at her best friend. 

 

“And she said it’s an emergency,” Laf remarked nonchalantly. “Damn! Now you made me lose count!” 

 

“Emergency?” Carmilla’s brows wrinkled in worry and she ran to the counter. “Hello?!” 

 

***** 

 

Thirty minutes later, Carmilla found herself running into the waiting room of Styria Memorial Hospital’s ER. Her heart pounded harder when she saw an anxious looking Danny stood up upon recognizing her. 

 

“Where is she?” Carmilla asked. 

 

“They just took her back,” Danny said. “How did you know that Laura was here?” Danny asked, a bit surprised and annoyed. 

 

“Laura’s dad called and told me what happened,” Carmilla answered confidently. “What exactly happened?!” 

 

“She hurt her arm,” Danny said. "I don’t know how bad though.” 

 

Carmilla closed her eyes momentarily trying to fight off the anxiety that was building up inside her. “God, please don’t let anything bad happen to her.” When she opened her eyes, Carmilla saw Danny giving her a puzzled stare. Carmilla blushed and tried to cover up how worried she really was. “I hope it’s nothing serious,” she said, but before Danny could say anything else Carmilla saw a tall dark haired woman and a tall fair haired teenage boy coming their way. 

 

“Danny, how’s Laura?” 

 

“They’ve just took her back, Ms. Calendar,” Danny answered. 

 

“Danny, who did this to little nerdy?!” The angry voice came from behind the woman and Carmilla came face to face with a tall boy that seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn’t recall him. “I am so gonna-” he was saying, but Carmilla was surprised when he stopped talking and openly gaped at her as their eyes met. His anger turned to shock and he froze until Carmilla saw Danny smack him on his arm. 

 

“Ouch!” he cried and glared at Danny. “That hurts!” 

 

“Kirsch, be still,” the woman said. 

 

“Aha. Kirsch the puppy, Laura’s other best friend.” Carmilla realized, she was about to introduce herself to the woman beside him but Danny beat her to it. 

 

“Oh! Ms. Calendar, this is Carmilla,” Danny said. “Laura’s friend.” 

 

“Hi!” she said. “I’m Laura’s class adviser.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Carmilla said and took the offered hand. 

 

“So, where’s Laura’s father?” the teacher queried, searching the waiting room with her eyes. 

 

“Unfortunately he’s in Vienna right now,” Carmilla replied. “He called me and asked to check on Laura until he arrived.” 

 

“And my mom is on her way now,” Danny relayed to her teacher, knowing that her mom was one of the persons to be contacted during an emergency in case something happened to Laura. 

 

***** 

 

After a couple of hours of sitting and waiting anxiously, Carmilla finally saw Laura emerged from the back sitting in a wheel chair. Her heart broke when she saw Laura’s right arm in a cast. She stood up and was about to approach Laura, but suddenly felt disheartened and changed her mind when she saw Danny run up to Laura. Then her eyes caught Joyce’s figure walking towards her and she turned to meet her. 

 

“Hello Joyce,” Carmilla greeted, trying to be polite. 

 

“Hi Carmilla, it’s nice to see you again,” Joyce said. 

 

“You too,” Carmilla returned. She had seen Joyce have a conversation with Laura’s attending physician moments earlier and couldn’t help but to ask. “H-how’s Laura?” 

 

“The doctor told me that Laura has broken both bones in her arm,” Joyce started. “But she’s going to be alright.” 

 

“Thank God,” Carmilla though thanking the god that she stopped believing, as her worries diminished. 

 

“I called Lance and informed him about Laura’s status,” Joyce continued. “He’s so worried, but I told him that she was going to be alright. Can you take Laura home?” 

 

“Sure! No problem,” Carmilla said, slightly bewildered that Joyce wanted her to take Laura home rather than doing it herself. “Maybe she doesn’t want Laura and Danny to spend any more time together than necessary.” 

 

“Lance told me that all the flights home are cancelled tonight due to bad weather,” Joyce explained. “He asked if you could spend the night with Laura… just until he was able to get the first flight out of Vienna? I thought it would be easier for everyone if you just took her home.” 

 

Carmilla was shocked. **Spend the night with Laura?!**

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the update. Thanks again for the comments and kudos. I enjoyed reading all of your reactions and feedbacks, and sorry for the cliffhanger.


	16. Sharing the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's hurt and her arms were broken. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks everyone for all those awesome comments and kudos, I really appreciate it very much.   
> 2\. There’s no reappearance of Laura’s tattoo coz it was a Henna, so it’s temporary.  
> 3\. This update is a bit long, so buckle up creampuffs!

When Laura came out from the emergency room, she was perplexed and her self-confidence was badly shaken. 

 

“It was an easy game, how could I…?” she had fussed continuously ever since arriving at the hospital, refusing to accept the undeniable fact that her team had lost the game. How could she have failed to have seen her opponent’s incoming block? Her eyes were always quick to spot easy defenses like that. Suddenly the disappointed image of her father discovering that she liked girls, along with the image of Carmilla sitting beside Ell during Thanksgiving Day passed through her mind, sinking Laura deeper into the waters of frustration. 

 

All she wanted to do now was go home and hide in the seclusion of her room. She was tired and felt a sudden urge to be with her Dad, and thought that she could really use some pampering and mending right now. 

 

“I should have talked to him last night.” 

 

By this time, she knew that the school would have already contacted her Dad about what happened to her and she hoped that her Dad was already outside waiting for her, since she did not want to face anyone from school: not her teacher, not her classmates and especially not her coach. Laura didn’t want to be near to anything that reminded of her defeat. 

 

Her spirits were deflated even further when she was suddenly reminded of the fact that her Dad was attending a seminar not in nearby town but in Vienna! Laura crumbled in dismay at the recollection. It would take about two to three hours for her Dad to get back in Styria, she had guessed, and the realization of coming in an empty home depressed her. 

 

Laura was snapped from her endless rumination as she looked up and saw Danny ran towards to meet her. “Hey. How are you?” 

 

“I’m pretty wrapped up, I should say,” Laura replied, chuckling slightly as she gestured with her free hand at the cast that wrapped her injured arm. “Has my dad called yet?” 

 

“Yeah,” Danny replied. “My mom told him what happened. Mom’s talking to the doctor now. We’ll be taking you home.” 

 

“Thanks Danny.” Laura said, grateful for the help of her best friend and her mother. But despite this, she felt guilty about how Danny was being nice to her, and didn’t understand why she was doing it, since she had been avoiding her lately. She was about to apologize for that when Danny suddenly cried out, “Oh Laura! Guess who’s here?!” 

 

Laura was not in the mood for some guessing game, and she was definitely not in the mood to see anyone from school. She frowned slightly, plainly shrugged her shoulders, and sneered back at Danny. But before her best friend could utter the name of this new arrival… 

 

“Laura! Are you alright?” 

 

Laura looked over Danny’s shoulder and saw Kirsch running towards them, followed by Ms. Calendar and Mrs. Benson, their assistant coach, who rode with her in the ambulance.

 

“What are they doin’ here?” Laura asked Danny, her brows crinkling. She did not expect that her adviser would come, and had thought that her assistant coach has already left since Danny told her that Joyce was already there. 

 

The next thing Laura knew, Danny, Kirsch, Ms. Calendar, and Mrs. Benson were all gathered around her, bombarding her with questions: ‘How she’s doing now?’ ‘Does her arm still hurt?’ ‘What did the doctor say?’ ‘How long is her arm going to stay in a cast?’ Laura looked around them fully disoriented as the scene after she fell down in the basketball court flashed through her mind, the voices of unknown people who had gathered around her as she lay flat on the floor with her arm in terrible pain penetrating into her head again, ‘What happened to her?’ ‘Is she alright?’ ‘She missed it!’ ‘We lost!’

 

The voices seemed to be getting louder and louder in her head, and Laura tried her best to resist them; but they refused to leave her. Just when she felt like she was going to suffocate, Laura looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. 

 

“Laura?” 

 

Suddenly, her ears were caressed with a soft low tender sound calling her name. Laura surprisingly simmered down as the tormenting voices inside her head ceased. She kept her eyes closed and her head down as she tried to fathom whose voice it was. 

 

“Laura?” 

 

She heard it again, like a soft cool melodious rhythm unwinding her agitated thoughts. A smile started to form on her lips as she finally recognized it. “Am I dreaming?”

 

“Laura!” 

 

A different, and yet, familiar voice yanked her out from her reverie, and her eyes opened. Stupefied, she had now come face to face with the mother of her best friend, “Oh, sorry.”

 

“Are you alright dear?” Joyce had asked. 

 

“I-I’m fine, I just had-” Laura paused, the words suddenly got stuck in her mouth, and she had to blink her eyes thrice as she unbelievably caught sight of the person that emerged from the back of Joyce’s right side. 

 

Her heart pounded madly. 

 

Carmilla was gazing at her with so much worry in her face…and it thrilled her out. So, she wasn’t dreaming at all! “But why?! And how?!” And... 

 

“I’ve just talked to your Dad,” Laura’s attention was snatched away by the sound of Joyce’s voice. “He told me to tell you that he’s still in Vienna and can’t say when he could be able to get back here.” 

 

A look of disappointment shadowed her face as Laura quietly nodded. But she enlivened as she remembered Carmilla standing nearby. She was about to refocus her gaze on her, anxious to find out why she was there, when Joyce interrupted her again. “Carmilla said she could drive you home. Would you be alright with that?” 

 

Laura tried to suppress the smile that had already formed in her mouth. “O-okay” was all she could utter from being overwhelmed, not only from the information that Joyce had given her, but from being in the presence of Carmilla, and the thought of driving her home! 

 

That thought alone caused her to forget the pain in her arm and the people around her. 

 

Laura’s heart was hammering with anticipation and she froze on her seat as Joyce finally made room for Carmilla to step in. 

 

Laura did not tear her gaze off Carmilla, studying her face and was baffled by how much Carmilla’s expression emanated so much compassion and tenderness. 

 

Laura was unspeakably overwhelmed. Everything around her became silent the only sound her ears seemed to be picking up was the thumping of her heart. As Carmilla got close to her, Laura tried to fight her mixed feelings of excitement and anticipation that were threatening to burst out and the tears of joy that was building up in the side of her eyes. She did not utter a word, nor did she break her gaze as Carmilla came closer and moved to stand in front of her. 

 

Laura looked up, trying to fathom what those dark orbs were conveying as she felt a shiver shot inside her. Carmilla leaned closer to her, her dark eyes full of love and so gentle, and the next thing Laura felt was a warm soft hand cupping her face tenderly and a deep raspy and yet caressing voice asking her, “Wanna go home Cupcake?” 

 

Laura seemed to melt from the soothing touch of Carmilla’s hand on her left cheek, and leaned on the touch. Mesmerized, all Laura could do was to nod weakly, as this enchanting moment with Carmilla transpired. 

 

The next thing Laura knew, Carmilla was pushing the wheel chair she was sitting on towards the main door. 

 

As soon as they were out of the hospital, Laura tried to imagine how it was that they were able to slip out of the group's sight. She didn’t really care, however, because she was too excited about the idea of Carmilla driving her home. 

 

“How did she found out?” Laura began to wonder. She didn’t want to ask Carmilla yet, since she did not want to do or say anything that could be distracting at this moment. She was enjoying it, of course, but her curiosity was killing her! 

 

As she was being wheeled towards the parking lot, “Ummm, Carm?” she asked, her voice falling short of certainty. 

 

“Yeah, Cupcake?” 

 

“How come...? I mean.... It’s not that I’m complaining or something about you taking me home, coz I think it’s the you taking me home is… I mean...” Laura never turned back to look at Carmilla for fear of exposing the excitement and giddiness on her face. 

 

“Your Dad called and asked me to,” Carmilla replied, not stopping to look at Laura as she continued to push the wheelchair. “Joyce has to go back to the museum,” She informed, “I-I know that I’m the least person that you expect to see and-” 

 

Laura, noticing the hint of sadness in Carmilla’s voice, quickly looked up and searched for Carmilla’s face. “No! God, I mean…”

 

But Carmilla did not meet her gaze. “Geez, now she’s upset! Why do I always have to ruin a good moment!?” Laura commented to herself, getting tenser from Carmilla’s continued silence. “I… I just didn’t expect that my Dad would ask you. I mean… what I’m trying to say is…” she desperately fumbled for words, wanting to hit herself from acting such a fool. Finally, her mind managed to come up with something sensible to say, “I’m glad that you’re here. Thank you Carm.” She was relieved when the words finally came out. But she got more uneasy when Carmilla did not give her a response. “What now? Have I said the right thing? Maybe, maybe…the ‘I’m glad that you’re here’ was too obvious? And… and I scared her off?! I should’ve just kept my stupid mouth shut!”

 

They passed about four cars before finally stopping at the passenger door of a black sedan Audi. When she was about to stand up, Laura was surprised to see Carmilla already standing in front of her. Carmilla leaned closer to her and gave her a half lopsided smile before uttering, “It’s my pleasure,” and helped her stand up. 

 

Laura smiled bashfully and blushed at Carmilla’s remarks as she rose from the wheelchair and waited for Carmilla unlocked the door. She was surprised when, after unlocking the door, Carmilla grabbed the handle and opened it for her. Laura went inside and sat in the car, but her curious eyes remained on Carmilla, wondering why she had not move to close the door. Her left hand was about to reach for the seat belt when a soft touch from Carmilla’s stopped her. 

 

“Let me help you with that.” Carmilla had said, leaning closer to her. Laura almost drowned from the sight of Carmilla’s bosom nearly making contact with her face. 

 

“There.” Carmilla uttered after securing the seat belt on Laura. “I’ll just return this,” she continued, nodding her head towards the wheel chair. Laura nodded in reply; her head bowing a bit more than she intended in an attempt to hide her arousal. Until now, she could not believe that she was in Carmilla’s car and that she would be sitting alone with her. 

 

She wished that it would be a long drive… 

 

*** 

 

The ride from the hospital to Laura’s house had been done in almost total silence. Laura satisfied herself by stealing glances from Carmilla as she continued to enjoy the ride. She loved how Carmilla steered the wheel gracefully and with confidence, her eyes darting to Carmilla’s hand every time she touched the gearshift. Laura sighed and yearned for the touch again as she imagined how soft and fine Carmilla’s hand would feel on her cheek if she touched it again. However, this delightful moment with the love of her life gradually faded as her eyes perceived the threatening sight of their house. 

 

Laura was devastated. Just an hour ago, she had felt the softness of Carmilla’s hand on her cheek, just minutes ago, she was relishing the moment she shared with Carmilla as they sat on her car falling in love with Carmilla’s gracefulness. She still did not want this moment with Carmilla to end. 

 

Her mind wandered… By the time she got out of the car, Laura knew it would be over. She would be left alone, again. 

 

Laura wanted to grip onto this moment and thought of a way to make Carmilla stay for a bit. But her musing was halted as her ears once again caught onto the soft sweet sound of Carmilla’s voice calling her. She felt warm and her body tingled as happy thoughts of Carmilla kissing her played in her mind. 

 

“Hey Cupcake, we’re here.”

 

Laura absent-mindedly turned as Carmilla repeated herself; her surprised gaze locking on Carmilla. Time seemed to stop, the temperature inside the car increasing with each passing moment. Laura began to feel warmer; her throat drying out. The only sound she seemed to hear was her own shallow breathing. And then, she unintentionally began to drool, stopping abruptly when she saw Carmilla giving her a puzzled surprised look! Laura panicked in her seat, immediately deleting in her memory all those harboring thoughts about Carmilla. She had to say something before Carmilla could label her a psychotic! 

 

“Err… Umm,” she fumbled for words, her eyes rummaging around to look anywhere except at Carmilla. “Oh, we’re here!” she blurted out, looking out the window to see her home. 

 

After Carmilla had moved to release the seat belt, Laura reluctantly stepped out of the car, walked ahead to the door as Carmilla trailed three feet behind. Crossing the threshold of the house, Laura suddenly despaired, as the image of her cold, empty house flashed before her eyes. 

 

“My life sucks!” 

 

She bowed her head slightly, her mind plagued with ideas about how she could ask Carmilla to stay for a little while longer. Carmilla picking her up at the hospital and driving her home had been the most wonderful thing that happened today. The physical and emotional pain that she was feeling seemed to cease when Carmilla had showed up in the hospital, and she had been in a trance during the whole ride in the car with her, to the point where she could not even begin to understand some of the things that Carmilla had mentioned to her. 

 

“Come on! Think! Before she says goodbye Laura!” she thought, stressing out. 

 

Swiftly, she turned around, and was about to ask Carmilla if she would like to have a drink before going home, but got confused when she saw Carmilla started locking the door. 

 

***** 

 

Carmilla had started locking the door, and was relieved that the ride from the hospital was over. Feeling the presence of Laura near her made her vulnerable. “Vulnerable for love,” she continued to deny. She knew she had to control these raging emotions, and was slightly relieved at Laura’s complete silence while in her car. 

 

Relieved…but saddened. 

 

Carmilla doubted if Laura really meant it when she said that she was glad to be riding with her. She’s just being nice. It’s obvious that she wants to be with Danny, Carmilla had presumed while she was driving.

 

After the double lock was set she turned around, and that was when she realized that she would really be in a deep awful situation; her eyes met a pair of curious brown eyes. For a moment, Carmilla thought that Laura was just checking if she had locked the door correctly. But when two… three… five… seven seconds seemed to pass, Carmilla suddenly got slightly self-conscious when Laura did not release her stare on her. 

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Carmilla wondered and had the sudden urge to wipe her face. However, the stare that Laura was giving was slightly different. It was like Laura was trying to fathom something, but Carmilla couldn’t seem to figure out what. Instead of panicking, she tried her best to compose herself and hide her emotions.

 

“Are you...? Do you just...? I mean...?” Laura stammered. 

 

Carmilla’s brows wrinkled in confusion. She had not the slightest clue of what was going on with the teenager. “You mean the door?” She pointed at it and watched as Laura nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’ve locked ‘em all, unless I missed something.” She said, looking over her shoulder to double check the three locks. “We wouldn’t want to invite someone while we’re sleeping, won’t we?” When she turned around, her eyes darted on Laura again and she became speechless. 

 

For a moment, Laura couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She had thought that Carmilla was just there to drive her home and then leave her afterwards. “While we’re sleeping?!” The unexpected truth suddenly hit her, “Does she?! We?! Sleeping?!” She was almost ready to explode with excitement, “I wish it’s the naked kind of sleeping together!”

 

She hoped for the unattainable, but tried to calm herself, thinking that maybe this was just a product of her imagination. So she stared again at Carmilla’s form and tried to make sure that she was not dreaming or hallucinating. At the moment she was still in shock, the thought of Carmilla being with her tonight was consuming her sanity! She took a deep breath and shut her eyes for five seconds thinking that she was just dreaming, but when she reopened them… 

 

“She’s still there! It’s not a dream!” she cheered in silence, and gave Carmilla another cute grin that was too obvious. 

 

Carmilla was suddenly torn from her concentration; after she caught Laura opening her eyes, and gave her a cute grin, the Lauragrin that she loved. She couldn’t deny that she found it adorable, and had to stifle a giggle. “What’s she doing?” she wondered amusingly, as Laura stared at her. “Cupcake, are you okay? Maybe you’re hungry. I... I’ll cook dinner; that is if you want?” Carmilla suggested aloud, still feeling giddy from the lauracuteness that she was witnessing now. 

 

“Yes!” Laura blurted out, giving Carmilla a sheepish grin as she realized that she had just shouted the word ‘yes’. “Sorry,” Laura apologized after seeing Carmilla’s startled expression. “Hyper much?” She tried to calm herself down from the excitement of Carmilla deciding to stay with her. “I mean... yes please, dinner would be great. And yes I’m alright.” 

 

“Umm, okay,” Carmilla agreed, smiled back and started walking towards the kitchen. “Let me check what’s in your fridge.” 

 

“All right, I’ll help you.” Laura commented, following behind. 

 

Upon hearing it, Carmilla stopped going further and faced Laura, “No. You stay there and rest,” she said firmly, pointing to the black leather couch in the living room, concerned about Laura’s injured arm. 

 

But Laura had this sudden urge not to leave Carmilla’s side. She wanted to maximize this short moment of time that she had with Carmilla. “But you haven’t cooked in our kitchen before. You don’t know where things are.” She knew that it was a lame excuse, said in the hope that Carmilla would buy that and remained with her for just a little while longer. 

 

Carmilla was slightly embarrassed. Laura was right. “What am I thinking?!” Her eyes tenderly focused on Laura’s right arm. “Alright, but you’ll just sit in there and tell me where things are.”

 

Laura just gave her a grin and nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ll behave.” She added in a sweet childish tone. 

 

*** 

 

A half an hour later, Carmilla took the grilled chicken from the oven and brought it to the dining table. She had thought of cooking a more special meal for Laura, but Laura insisted that grilled chicken was just fine. “Maybe Laura was already hungry and did not want to wait too long,” Carmilla presumed. 

 

Laura was already sitting at the table waiting for the meal to be served, and Carmilla felt so happy to see Laura excited. “Looks like someone’s very hungry,” she said after putting the plate with the chicken down on the table in front of Laura. 

 

“Starving,” Laura corrected as she eyed the chicken like it was a great mouth-watering savory turkey that was being served during Thanksgiving Day. “Hmmm,” she expressed as she inhaled the scent of the chicken, and caught the enticing aroma of garlic, pepper and coriander, “It smells good. This is the best grilled chicken!” 

 

“Now you’re exaggerating,” Carmilla replied, as she took hold of the large serving knife and fork. “Which part do you like?” 

 

“Oh! I love breasts!” Laura exclaimed innocently. 

 

Carmilla suddenly felt a tingle of arousal shoot inside her, and blushed at Laura’s statement. She had to hide her face for a moment behind the curtains of her long locks to avoid any curious remarks from Laura. When she was sure that she had chilled down, she said, “Okay, b-breasts it is.” She cut said part of the chicken, and carefully placed it on the plate. 

 

“Thanks! I’m a breast gal,” Laura reiterated, not having the slightest idea of the effect of her words. 

 

Carmilla’s thoughts temporarily drifted away, as a warmth feeling soared inside her. She tried her best to fight the sensation, though. “Gosh, I hope she’d stopped mentioning breast,” she thought, her breathing becoming shallow. But she was suddenly halted from her musing when her eyes caught Laura struggling to cut a chunk of meat. She felt guilty, “Oh Cupcake, I’m sorry, I should have sliced it for you,” she expressed deeply. 

 

“It’s okay I still got my other hand.” Laura answered sheepishly. 

 

“You know what? I think it’ll be easier if I do this,” Carmilla replied as she took the seat beside Laura and took the plate. She began cutting the chicken into bite sized pieces, picked up one with the fork and gently raised the utensil to Laura’s mouth. 

 

Laura was feeling overwhelmingly happy as this precious moment occurred. It might mean nothing to Carmilla, but for her, it’s one of the wonderful moments that she would never forget. “I wish my arm’s always broken.” 

 

“What?” Carmilla asked amusingly, noticing a ‘Laura cute grin’ coming in. 

 

“Nothing,” Laura returned, still giving Carmilla a naughty grin. 

 

*****

 

After dinner Carmilla told Laura to go upstairs and freshen up before going to bed, saying that she’ll clean up in the kitchen. Laura agreed and told Carmilla that she would prepare the guest room and Carmilla could just go upstairs right away after she was done in the kitchen. 

 

And now as she set her foot on the second floor, Carmilla cannot help but to go down memory lane; back to when she and Matt were still in High School, both studying for their exams. 

 

Her eyes focused first on her right side and smiled as she caught sight of Matt’s bedroom door. This was the only room of the house that she had ever been to. She stood there for a while and couldn’t help but smilingly reminisce about one occasion when they were studying; Matt had gone downstairs and Laura sneaked in her brother’s room, handing her some different colored-gel pens. Laura had been so cute and thoughtful. But then, her reminiscing was suddenly interrupted when she heard Laura blurt out, 

“Damn it!” 

 

“Huh?!” Carmilla wondered, and walked to where the sound came from. She passed Matt’s room, and noticed that the light from the bedroom on the left wing was on. She walked straight ahead, and noticed that it was slightly opened, just enough for a hand to pass through. She presumed that it was Laura’s room and she suddenly stopped herself from going any further. She thought that it was crazy but she was not ready to see it, not while they were alone in a cold night. 

 

Perceiving that everything seemed to be all right now, Carmilla decided to go further down the hallway to the farthest end of the corridor. She was about to turn back but Laura’s desperate and upset voice caught her again. This time, she became worried and decided to check what was happening.

 

“Cupcake?” she called softly, not wanting to seem like she was sneaking by the door. But Laura did not seem to hear her, so she tried again, “Laura? Is everything okay there?” 

 

Growing worried when Laura had not answered, Carmilla clenched her fist and was about to knock when the door opened wide in front of her. Of all the sights that her vision could focus upon, Carmilla momentarily froze and her eyes widened when she saw Laura’s torso. 

 

“I can’t get this on!” Laura expressed, pouting with slight frustration. She was obviously referring to her red flannel checkered pajamas top, which she had left unclosed. She continued to struggle with the buttons but to no avail. 

 

Carmilla suddenly got warm and tried to shrug off the lust that was building up inside her. “W-would you like me to help you with that?” she offered and swallowed hard. 

 

Instead of a reply, Laura just nodded and walked towards her, until there were just ten inches of space that was separating them. 

 

“Fuck.” Carmilla was tormented. Her body became hotter as her sight perceived a portion of Laura’s freckled chest. Her sight crept downwards, and she was given a chance to peek at Laura’s firm stomach. She swallowed hard as she felt her throat begin to dry, her breathing became shallow as she brought her trembling hands up on Laura’s chest and rested on the pajama’s notched collar. She then straightened the tip, and started to draw the pajamas together to close it. 

 

Her hands slowly and carefully buttoned the first hole, avoiding either brushing or making contact with Laura’s body. “Focus on the button,” Carmilla reminded herself. The closer she got to Laura, the more she felt the need to be appeased. Her body couldn’t help but get familiar with Laura. “She smells so good,” Carmilla thought, discreetly inhaling the refreshing woody fragrance of Laura’s cologne. But she was suddenly distracted when Laura moved and looked down at her hands curiously. 

 

“Carm?” Laura said, her brows furrowed in confusion. Lifting her stare from Carmilla’s hands and darting to Carmilla’s face, she asked softly. “Are you cold?” 

 

Still holding Laura’s pajamas, Carmilla looked up and suddenly melted as her sight met those brown concerned innocent eyes. Carmilla froze momentarily, drawn at Laura’s tender gaze. “Fuck! Don’t look at me like that. I might do something that we’ll both regret!” She had to forcefully flick her fingers to release herself from Laura’s enchanting gaze and get back to reality. “I-I’m sorry. Wh-what did you say?” 

 

“I said, are you cold?” Laura asked again, looking at Carmilla’s hands. “You’re shaking.” 

 

“Oh, umm... a b-bit,” Carmilla answered; avoiding Laura’s concerned look, and proceeded to button the second hole. 

 

Laura was confused. “That’s weird? The heater in the corridor is on,” she wondered silently to herself. “Would you like to get warm?” 

 

“W-what?!” Carmilla exclaimed upon hearing Laura’s bold suggestion, darting her gaze at the clueless teenager that just made her all flushed and hot. 

 

Laura got more confused at Carmilla’s reaction. “Gee, what did I said?” “I mean, get warm by the fire?” she innocently exclaimed. “Hottie goodness from the ol’ fire place downstairs?” 

 

Ashamed, Carmilla simmered down and tried to suppress her arousal, “Oh. Umm... no. I'm good. I’m, sorry, it’s just that there’s a lotta things in my mind... you know, the Magic Cat.” Carmilla felt guiltier when she heard Laura’s sincere offer. The weather in Canada would have been the same right now, and she had been used to it for the past nine years. She knew that she could tolerate the cold better. 

 

“Carm?” 

 

“Hmm?” Carmilla uttered, finishing the fourth button with some awkwardness. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

"There! All done!” Carmilla expressed, ignoring the question as she fastened the last button and retracted herself quickly from Laura. But she regretted the move as she saw again Laura’s confused look. “It’s just some personal problems,” she replied in response to the teenager's query “Do you still need anything?” 

 

Laura shook her head lightly, “No, thanks.” She smiled at Carmilla, and yet, the thought of Carmilla having some personal problems still bothered her. 

 

“Okay, then. Goodnight.” Carmilla said and was about to pass by Laura and proceed to the bathroom when Laura called her back. 

 

“Oh! I forgot. Hold on a sec.” Laura motioned for Carmilla not to move on as she ran to her brother’s room. 

 

Moments later, she came out with a white garment in her uninjured hand and handed it to Carmilla. “I hope it fits you.” 

 

“What’s this?” Carmilla asked, as she held both ends of the clothing in her hands, which was revealed to be a white full length satin night gown! 

 

“She’s making this harder!” she thought.

 

“Matt supposed to give that to his girlfriend,” Laura relayed with noticeable excitement in her voice. “But she doesn’t want to wear that kind of sleepwear. He was so lazy to return it, so he just kept it in his closet. Notice the tag? It’s still there. So, that’s still pretty new. Though technically, it’s almost a year old.” 

 

“Oh. Umm... y-yeah.” Carmilla stuttered, staring at the sexy satin in front of her. She found Laura thoughtful and cute at this moment, as she watched how those brown orbs excitedly awaited her reaction. “It’s so kind of you Cupcake, but don’t you think your bro-” 

 

“No! He wouldn’t mind!” came Laura’s sudden hyper reply, “And if you happen to get cold with it, I could get a bathrobe, and… and…” she paused for a while and tried to mellow down as she saw Carmilla’s puzzled look. “I mean, it’s not that he would still search for it coz that had been in the closet for almost a year now, and I’m pretty sure that he has already forgotten about it, and I’d be happy to see you in that.” 

 

After that last sentence, Laura saw Carmilla blushed. “Did I just said, I’d be happy to see you in that?!” Abashed she continued, “I mean… I’d be happy if you’d just accept it and wear it tonight, since you took the trouble of picking me up in the hospital and suddenly my Dad asked you to stay with me tonight. It’s the least I could do to make you comfortable here, coz I don’t think sleeping in tight skinny jeans and thin top is a good idea. Well, it’s not that jeans and thin top doesn’t looked good on you, coz hello! You looked fabulous on anything...” 

 

Laura stopped babbling when she realized that Carmilla was gazing at her and giving her an amuse smile. “What?” 

 

“You’re so cute when you do that, Cupcake,” Carmilla said, quite amused. 

 

Laura blushed and bowed shyly at Carmilla’s remark. She slouched her shoulders slightly, looking every bit the image of a bashful kid. 

 

Carmilla grew fonder of Laura’s coy reaction. She gazed at the teenager and recalled how Laura seemed to always blush whenever she complimented her when Laura was just a kid. She was just so sweet and cute, Carmilla had thought. But that was then. And now, Carmilla was becoming aroused, as Laura displayed that charming, bashful grin on her, her eyes sought those red delicious lips, and had craved of tasting it. 

 

Carmilla resisted the urge though, and her eyes fondly gazed at Laura’s short hair that was softly, and yet, irresistibly accentuating Laura’s features. Carmilla certainly never thought before that a grown up Laura could ooze with so much sex appeal especially with hair like that… not until now. Laura seemed to have this style that gives her so much confidence now, and it makes Carmilla long for her, long to touch her, long to kiss her, long to say how she loved Laura and wanted her badly! 

 

But Carmilla was suddenly stripped of her confidence, and her body chilled down when Laura looked, and gave her an innocent puzzled stare. “T-thank you Cupcake. I’d gladly wear this tonight.” 

 

Laura’s facial expression lit up and gave Carmilla a wide satisfied grin, “Cool!” 

 

As much as she still wanted to talk to and be with Laura, Carmilla was distracted when she glanced at her wrist watch. “It’s passed twelve, Cupcake. You better go to bed now and take a rest.” 

 

“But I’m still not sleepy,” Laura whined in her most childlike adorable voice, giving Carmilla a cute pout. “And besides, I don’t need to go to school yet.” 

 

“I’m aware of that,” Carmilla said, trying to resist Laura’s request. “But your doctor strictly ordered you to get lots of sleep. To your room. Now.” Carmilla said, her tone firm and superior. 

 

Laura sighed, and disappointingly yielded, “Okay.” She turned around towards the direction of her room, with her head looking the floor, still totally unaware of what her prolonged presence was doing to Carmilla. 

 

“Cupcake?” Carmilla called softly, after seeing the slight disappointment on Laura’s face. 

 

Laura suddenly looked up, giddy at the thought that Carmilla might have change her mind, “Yeah?!” 

 

“Good night.” 

 

“Oh, sorry I forgot, good night,” Laura uttered and hesitantly turned her back to Carmilla. She had barely made two steps, when she stopped and turned around again, “Carm?” she called, seeing that Carmilla was almost by the bathroom door, and was about to turn the knob. 

 

“Yes, Cupcake?” 

 

“Thanks.” Laura said, and received a reassuring smile from Carmilla before opening the door of her room and going in. 

 

Minutes later, after freshening up, Carmilla passed by Laura’s room as she walked towards the guestroom. The idea of being alone in a house in a cold November night with Laura made Carmilla utterly disoriented. Before entering her room, she glanced at the adjoining room trying to find out any sign that Laura might still be up, but her hopes faded when everything seemed silent from Laura’s room, no light shown to be illuminating from it. Disappointed, she turned the knob of the guest room and proceeded inside. 

 

“You’re here to take care of her, coz her dad asks you to!” she reminded herself once again. 

 

*****

 

Laura was having the worst sleepless night of her life. It’s almost an hour had passed since she heard Carmilla closed the door to the guestroom. And yet, she was still wondering what Carmilla might be doing now. “Is she asleep? Did she wear it? I wonder how she looks like when she sleeps.”

 

*****

 

The burning sensation inside her body never ceased, as the thought of Laura sleeping just a wall away from her utterly unhinged her. 

 

Carmilla had been staring blankly at the clock by the bed side table. She sighed when another hour passed by, “Damn it! It’s already two!” she declared, but deep inside there was this one thing that keeps her mind preoccupied. “I wonder if she’s dreaming now.” 

 

After several torturing sleepless minutes, Carmilla decided to go down to ease the tension that was brewing inside her. 

 

She went straight to the kitchen and was about to make some coffee, but shrugged off the idea. “Caffeine plus Laura? Bad idea!,” Instead, she reached out for a glass in the cupboard and got some water. After drinking two glasses of water, she decided to go to the living room. 

 

Though the Hollis’ house looked so cold and dark, with that black leather sofa by the fireplace, Carmilla thought of something.... Instead of torturing herself and trying to get some sleep in the guest room, and knowing that Laura was just sleeping a wall away from her, she decided to stay in the living room for a while. The thought of being with Laura alone in this house had made her warm however Carmilla suddenly felt the chill air gathering inside the room. 

 

“Okay, this time it’s really cold,” she said to herself, recalling how she lied a while ago. Carmilla decided to light the fire in the fire place. Once the flame was in bloom, the room’s ambiance suddenly changed, and was transformed into a cozy haven. 

 

***** 

“That’s it! I’m getting one,” Laura said, shoving away the thick duvet that was warming her body. She went to the door and gave it a careful turn, not wanting to wake Carmilla up by the noise. She tiptoed her way down the stairs, but was suddenly caught off guard when her feet landed on the first floor, and her gaze caught Carmilla, who was sitting on the couch and watching the TV. 

 

“Carm?” she called innocently. 

 

“Laura?” Carmilla almost jumped from the couch, but managed to retain her composure. “I thought you’re already asleep. What are you doing here?” Her heart thumped heavily at the sight of Laura in the dimmed warm living room. 

 

“I’m getting some milk,” Laura answered, her voice trailing off. “I… I can’t-” 

 

“Oh. I’ll get you one,” Carmilla offered and had already stood up to go to the kitchen, but was surprisingly caught up when she received a desiring look from Laura. 

 

As she saw Carmilla rose from the couch, and her eyes were given a chance to see the silhouetted figure of Carmilla’s body under the nightgown, Laura was suddenly aroused the moment her gaze caught sight of Carmilla’s almost naked figure! “Milk be dammed!” 

 

Carmilla had panicked when she caught Laura giving her an appraising gaze, “Is she checking on me? Nooooo. It can’t be!”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Laura uttered softly. 

 

Carmilla was astounded. She didn’t expect that Laura could be telling this to her now, “W-what d-did you said?” She asked, trying to make sure what her ears really caught; her body temperature rising now. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Carmilla.” Laura repeated firmly, her eyes not abandoning Carmilla. 

 

Carmilla was too dumbfounded to comment, she was bursting with excitement and at the same time, her libido was commanding her to touch Laura. She felt her heart racing and everything seemed to change. As the fire grew languid and dimmed the surrounding area, and as the silence continued to roam around, and as the room grew warmer and as her nose caught the scent of Laura’s cologne in the air, only one thing was on Carmilla’s mind: 

 

Kiss Laura.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s the feels? Hope you all enjoyed this Tuesgay treat!


	17. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, would Carmilla finally kiss Laura?

“You’re beautiful, Carmilla.” Laura repeated firmly, her eyes not abandoning Carmilla. 

 

*****

 

Carmilla was too dumbfounded to comment, she was bursting with excitement and at the same time, her libido was commanding her to touch Laura. She felt her heart racing and everything seemed to change. As the fire grew languid and dimmed the surrounding area, and as the silence continued to roam around, and as the room grew warmer and as her nose caught the scent of Laura’s cologne in the air, only one thing was on Carmilla’s mind: 

 

Kiss Laura.

 

The struggling sensation that she was suppressing earlier had grown wilder and fiercer. And now, Carmilla was battling with the devil, as she was trapped in this enchanting moment with Laura. Never in her life had she felt so hot and aroused as now. She tried to resist it, but her mind was not reasoning decently at the moment. Her body was not cooperating either, and she was dragged into the path of wanton madness. Without any hesitation she crossed the room with just three strides, never tearing her sight away from Laura. Her left hand reached out for the back of Laura’s neck, drawing Laura closer to her before sealing the distance with a fervent kiss. Everything seemed in a maddening daze as their bodies finally touched. How delicious Laura tasted on her mouth, how fresh and hot those lips felt on her full ones, as she continued to explore Laura’s mouth with her conquering tongue. She surprisingly discovered how her body reacted wildly as she finally felt Laura’s warm body made contact with her for the first time. 

 

*****

 

Laura couldn’t believe it; as Carmilla’s lips sealed her own. It was like a dream coming true. She closed her eyes in that instant, savoring every second of Carmilla’s soft mouth conquering hers. Having her was all she ever wanted. She almost cried from the overwhelming sensation of how Carmilla’s lips were seeking her, how they wanted her. She got more aroused as she felt Carmilla’s hand caressed the back of her neck possessively. _**Possessively,**_ she made a mental note. When Carmilla’s kiss deepened, Laura felt this intense maddening sensation that she never thought was there, but suddenly existed. She began to feel dizzy, as this strange sensation dominated her. Instinctively, her left hand enclosed Carmilla’s waist and pulled her closer; while Carmilla’s body pressed against her, she continued to relish the delicious taste of Carmilla. Mouth... Tongue... Hands... Breasts... were reunited as one. Their body contact was too much for her to take in, and a moan escaped her mouth. Laura felt the need to have more skin contact. She released the hand that was holding Carmilla’s waist and found its way to Carmilla’s throat. But before her hand could roam further, a cool air passed through her mouth. She opened her eyes and a gap suddenly appeared between her and Carmilla. She worriedly sought Carmilla’s gaze, panicking for the sudden retraction… 

 

Carmilla felt the need for air, and she reluctantly released her lips from Laura’s. As she opened her eyes, the realization of unintentionally kissing Laura utterly struck her. She pulled away and released the hand that was caressing Laura’s nape, and glanced at Laura with a shocking regret. Before Laura could say or react to what she had done, and before Laura could give her another loving gaze, her eyes averted Laura’s own. Carmilla ran upstairs, never looking back at Laura and leaving her confused as hell. She frantically went straight to the guest room. 

 

After locking herself in the safety of the room and still panting, she leaned back on the door, and traced her lips with her trembling fingers. “Fuck! What have I done?!” 

 

Never in her life had she acted so bold like that with a minor!

 

“Carmilla?!” 

 

The panic stricken voice of Laura pleading at the other side of the door yanked Carmilla out from her thoughts. “Fuck!” with her heart still hammering from the nearness of Laura, she moved away from the door as far as she could. 

 

“Carmilla, please… open the door!” Laura cried out. 

 

Carmilla gathered her strength and sanity as the shocking realization of kissing Laura subsided. She must come up with an alibi; she started pacing to and fro in the room, “come on think!”

 

“Carmilla?! Please?!” 

 

Her heart bled as Laura continuously pleaded and knocked on the door. How she wished that she could just open the door and let her come in… come in to her heart. However, “g-go to sleep Laura!” she replied, as firmly as she could. 

 

“No! I won’t. Unless you open the door and talk to me!” Laura exclaimed. 

 

Carmilla was becoming disoriented, “There’s nothing to talk about!” 

 

“You’ve kissed me! _**That’s**_ something to talk about!” Laura expressed deeply. 

 

Panic had already overcome Carmilla, as Laura stubbornly refused to be dismissed. 

 

“It’s a fucking mistake!” 

 

The words surprisingly escaped Carmilla’s mouth and she was taken aback; then regrets followed… “Oh God…” 

 

Carmilla waited anxiously for Laura’s reply with a heavy heart. She grew worried when a sudden pause occurred. Knowing Laura, she would not give up easily. 

 

“Laura?” 

 

Carmilla walked carefully towards the door. She reached for the knob, held it and pressed her ear on the wooden door. Her heart hammered wildly, and her hands sweated as the deadening silence continued. Her right hand began to shake, and was about to turn the doorknob, but the sound of footsteps followed by a door closing refrained her from unlocking. She sighed, and was not sure if she felt relieved or sorry. But she knew only one thing: she was not ready… She knew that once she faced Laura, she would get lost, and as much as she hated to admit, captured. 

 

*****

 

“It’s a fucking mistake!”

 

The words seared in Laura’s thoughts and heart. She had not recovered yet from the pain of being dumped by Danny, and now, another person she loved rejected her. Again. Her self-esteem subsided, and her reasoning was clouded with frustration and disappointments. And before knocking again, she was reminded by the truth: Carmilla has a girlfriend. Without having any second thoughts, she turned around and walked away. She went to her room with her heart broken. 

 

Lying on her bed, she heard the heavy downpour outside and suddenly felt the night became colder… darker… as she dissolved into tears and succumbed to sleep… 

 

*****

 

Tears of regret began to fall from Carmilla’s eyes as she remained awake, and tossed sleeplessly on the bed. “It’s a fucking mistake!” The words kept on penetrating in her head. She was consumed with guilt and had considered going to Laura’s room and explain to her that she did not mean to tell her that. But then again the sanest side of her had persisted over, and decided that she will just talk to Laura in the morning; maybe tomorrow she could come up with a better explanation… or perhaps the truth.

 

*****

 

Carmilla was roused from her slumber as she heard footsteps on the stairs, and subconsciously thought of Laura already awake. She dragged herself out of the bed and put on the bathrobe that was laid by the foot of the bed. Thinking that it was already time for her to prepare breakfast for Laura, she walked towards the door. But as she was about to turn the knob, the scene from last night flashed into her thoughts, and she was reminded of the inevitable moment. 

 

“Fuck...” She sighed and was stunned for a second. Whether she likes it or not, she must face Laura and explain what had really happened last night. But what would be the sanest thing to say? That she was just carried away by the situation and ambiance, and that Laura happened to be there when she was thinking of the person that she loves? Which she would of course tell Laura that it was another person; or would she finally have the guts to tell the teenager that she really wants her? She brought her hand to her temple and began to rub it as she struggled to come up with a convincing reason. She paced to and fro for a while before unlocking the door, and then she took a deep breath and composed herself. 

 

When Carmilla crossed the threshold, her mind was already made up and went downstairs with an air of confidence in her. As she passed the living room her eyes caught the time on the clock that was on the wall, ten-thirty. She walked further to the direction of the kitchen and opened the door widely, as if to announce to Laura her presence. 

 

“Laura we need to ta-” Carmilla was taken aback. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those lovely comments and kudos! Hope you enjoyed this Thursgay's treat!


	18. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla discovered something...

“Carmilla!” Lance exclaimed as he walked towards Carmilla, and gave her a hug.

 

Carmilla lost her ability to speak as she felt Lance’s arms wrapped around her. 

 

“Thank God you’re here.” Lance expressed sincerely after releasing Carmilla from the embrace. “What would I do without you? Thanks for taking care of Laura.”

 

Guilt instantly soared inside Carmilla. Here was the father of the teenager that she was supposed to be taking care of, not kissing; obviously delighted to see her; and seemingly trustful that Laura was in good hands. “L-Lance, hi.” Carmilla could barely pronounce the name, as her heart started racing while returning the hug. “W-when did you arrive?” 

 

“Just an hour ago.” Lance related. “I was lucky to get an extra morning flight…” he added as he went around the table. 

 

“Oh. That’s great.” Carmilla replied, standing still and waiting for her cue to tell Lance that Laura was alright and that she needed to leave now. 

 

“Coffee?” Lance offered. 

 

Carmilla was about to decline, but when she saw Lance already pouring coffee in the mug in front of them, “T-thanks” was all she could utter, and took the seat across him at the dining table. She didn’t want him to think that she was being rude by leaving immediately it would’ve been obvious, she realized. So, she tried to look calm, by enjoying the hot mug of coffee on her hand, however, as she was about to take a sip… “So, has my daughter given you a hard time last night?” Carmilla almost lost control of her hand and spilled her coffee. 

 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked as he approached Carmilla and wiped the spilled coffee off the table. “Is the coffee too hot for you, dear?” 

 

“A bit.” She lied. No matter how hard she tried to calm, the truth would always haunt her. Carmilla gathered her composure and explained to Lance everything that had happened to Laura. As she told her the final details on Laura’s condition, she didn’t waste any time in giving him a chance to chat with her. She bade goodbye right away. 

 

*** 

 

By the time Laura woke up, the sun was already illuminating the room through the window, she jerked up when the strong rays hit her drowsy eyes. And as she came awake she suddenly rose and glanced at the clock on the study table, 12:00. She hurriedly got up and strode towards the door, opened it, and carefully went out; she looked at the door to the guest room. It was closed. Thinking that Carmilla was still sleeping, she retraced her steps. However, her nose caught the scent of freshly brewed coffee lingering in the air. She ran downstairs, and went straight to the kitchen. She had been dying to talk to Carmilla, and was hoping that somehow Carmilla would take back what she said last night. Sure, she was hurt, but she needed to clear the air between them. She was determined to unravel whatever Carmilla’s motivation was when she kissed her. Never mind her pride. Never mind that she was hurt… 

So, she held her breath and composed herself before entering the kitchen. This was it. This was the right time for her and Carmilla to talk about last night. The kiss. Carmilla kissed her. Slowly, with a trembling hand, she pushed the door to the kitchen… 

 

“Carm, I need to ta- Dad?!” The shocking revelation of standing right in front of her father sent Laura into maddening disappointment. 

 

“Laura! How are you?!” her father exclaimed, while he ran to her and embraced her. “I was so worried about you sweetie.”

 

“I’m… I’m okay.” she replied, as her eyes began a frantic search around the kitchen. “Where’s Carmilla?” 

 

“She already left.” 

 

Laura’s brows furrowed upon hearing it. 

She was torn apart. 

 

*****

 

“I thought you were baby-sitting.” was LaFontaine’s remark upon seeing Carmilla enter the Magic Cat.

 

“Laf, I’ve this huge headache and I didn’t sleep well.” Carmilla commented, as she walked towards the counter, and approached Laf who was standing as usual behind the cash register. “Can’t you just give me a break and disappear for one day?” 

 

“Didn’t get what you want, did you?” Laf commented sarcastically. 

 

“Shut up!” Carmilla returned, and before she could utter another word…

 

“There you are!” 

 

Carmilla heard the almost annoying voice of Ell. “Just my luck.” 

 

“I’ve been looking for you since yesterday.” Ell said as she approached the counter. “Where have you been?” 

 

“I was at the Hollis’.” Was Carmilla’s nonchalant reply and turned her back from Ell, pretending to check the displays on the shelves behind her. 

 

“Why?” was Ell’s follow-up question. 

 

Carmilla took a deep breath, before answering. She knew Ell would not be satisfied with just one answer. “Because Laura had an accident and Lance was away. So I had to take care of her.” 

 

“Why does it have to be you? Doesn’t she have any other relatives besides Lance?” was Ell’s curious inquiry. 

 

“Her brother’s in Canada,” Carmilla replied, emphasizing the word ‘Canada’ hoping that Ell would get the message. “And I don’t have any clue where her mom is.” She said as she walked about the room. 

 

“Well then, shouldn’t Laura’s girlfriend be the one taking care of her?” 

 

“Whoa! Dude, Laura’s already taken!?” LaFontaine blurted out and looked at Carmilla seriously. “What will happen now?” they asked still staring at Carmilla. 

 

Carmilla felt her head exploding. She glared at LaFontaine before directing her gaze at Ell. 

 

“It was Lance’s decision.” Carmilla returned firmly. And before Ell could ask another question: “And I think I don’t have to explain to you where I’ve been coz we’re not together anymore.” And with that, she grabbed her leather jacket and walked towards the main door. 

 

*****

 

Throughout the day Laura tried calling Carmilla’s house but nobody was answering, and she didn’t want to leave a message on the machine. She preferred talking to Carmilla. She dialed the Magic Cat, but when she heard a female voice with a French accent answered, she hung up. 

 

The next day, Laura had thought of dropping by at Carmilla’s house. The day began with a drizzle but a heavy rain gradually built up late in the afternoon. Soon, the hope of going to Carmilla’s faded in her mind. Her father would not let her go out, not on this weather and certainly not in her condition right now. She kept calling Carmilla but to no avail. 

Once again, Laura gazed out from the window of her room… her cold empty room. For the past days, she hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep; for the past days Carmilla had successfully tortured her feelings. 

 

*** 

 

The following morning, Laura woke with a penetrating pain in her head. She had hardly slept last night. The scene of Carmilla kissing her never left her thoughts; torturing every bit of her sanity. Carmilla really knew how to put a girl on the verge of insanity! Why did it have to end that way? Why couldn’t she ever have a single day of happiness with Carmilla? Why did fate kept on teasing her? For a while she thought that Carmilla liked her; wanted her. But as she recalled the incident, her hopes and dreams fell apart…

> As she felt Carmilla released from the kiss, she was utterly disoriented. When she opened her eyes, the look of shock on Carmilla’s face had left her devastated. Never had she felt more bewildered and frustrated in her life.
> 
> “It’s a mistake!”

Laura couldn’t take the torture anymore.

***** 

 

It got harder each passing night for Carmilla, as thoughts of Laura kept her awake and tore her apart. She never meant to hurt her; never meant to tell her it was a mistake kissing her. She tried to find the reasons how she could tell Laura, but never had a chance. 

 

“Hiding in your room isn’t goin’ to make things better.” 

 

Carmilla rolled over to the side facing her door, and saw Laf’s figure by the door. “Go away!” she grumbled and drew the comforter over her face. 

 

But Laf ignored her, and sat at the foot of the bed. “Haven’t you tortured yourself enough?” 

 

“I’m not in the mood to listen to your opinion, especially when I’m not askin’ for one!” Carmilla retorted. 

 

“Not even if I told you that Laura’s sitting outside?” 

 

“Huh?!” 

 

*****

 

The winter chill had already made its presence felt as Carmilla stepped out of the house and shivered when the cold air touched her face. As she walked towards the bench outside, her composure disappeared when her eyes caught the sight of Laura sitting on the bench. Her heart throbbed. She didn’t know what to do. But she recovered her composure, not wanting to give Laura any hint about her uneasiness. 

 

“Cupcake?” she uttered softly as she carefully approached the bench where Laura was sitting. Laura looked up and Carmilla caught the pain in those brown eyes, and yet she pretended that she was not affected and asked further, “What’re you doin’ here? Shouldn’t you be home resting?” 

 

“How can you just leave and pretend that nothing happened?” Laura began, her eyes smoldering with pain. 

 

“I think you better go home.” Carmilla suggested, knowing where this conversation would go, after she saw Laura’s contorted brows. 

 

“No.” Laura replied. “I won’t leave unless you talk to me. You cannot ignore me anymore.” 

 

Growing uncomfortable, Carmilla shifted and crossed her arms over her chest, “Laura, you’re just upset, and you don’t know what you’re talking abo-” 

 

“I’m completely aware of what I’m talking about and I bet you are too!” 

 

“Look… I didn’t… I d-didn’t mean to do that, it… it just-” 

 

Growing upset, Laura burst into tears, “How can you say that, when you actually initiated it!” she retorted, and rose from the bench. “I’ve feelings too Carmilla and I’m not an eight year old anymore!” Laura returned. “This isn’t temporary, it’s for real! Why can’t you just accept it!?” 

 

After hearing Laura’s painful remarks, Carmilla was torn between the choice of telling the truth or hurting more people. She already hurt Laura, but she could hurt Danny too if she admitted to Laura that she liked her so much, and that the kiss was all she ever wanted. 

 

Knowing that she would destroy a relationship and a friendship… “I’m sorry Laura, I-I…” Carmilla’s voice was trailing off, withholding her emotions, “P-please l-leave.” she stuttered, and looked at the ground. 

 

“I can’t believe this!” Laura said, shaking her head in disappointment. She sighed, and walked towards the gate. But before stepping out, she gave Carmilla one stern look and said, “At least I know what I want and I have the guts to admit it!” 

 

And with that, Laura stomped out of the yard and disappeared in the stillness of the night, and gave Carmilla no chance to explain further. She was left devastated. A part of her wanted to go after Laura and comfort her, but the other part held her back. She went back in the house, with tears falling down her face. 

 

*****

As the morning rays touched Laura’s face and her eyes adjusted to the brightness that was coming in through the window, and as her memory brought back the incident from the previous night, only one thing was in Laura’s mind: she needed to forget. 

 

***** 

The days passed by quietly, without a call or news from Laura, and Carmilla was thankful that she and LaFontaine have been very busy at the Magic Cat; it kept her distracted and with the Holidays coming, they’d added more stuff for Christmas. And her headache was lessened by Ell’s absence. 

 

However, there would always be an exception… 

 

The following day Laf went to a meeting with a client and there hadn’t been a lot of customers who’d come to the shop. Carmilla was left thinking more and more about Laura. 

 

The clock struck twelve and she was yanked out of her reverie. It was already lunch time she realized, as she heard her stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten dinner last night, and she skipped breakfast today. She’d had coffee. That was the only thing her stomach was accepting right now. She decided to take a lunch break and put the ‘closed’ sign on the shop’s window. Maybe staying in the cafe could distract her a bit. She could use some air too, she thought. 

 

*****

 

Once in the cafe, Carmilla bought the tallest cup of black coffee. After paying at the counter, she searched for an available table and found one in the corner. She sat down and tried to relax. Her reverie was rudely interrupted when a girl’s voice called her attention, and her eyes were fixed on the two tall girls that were standing in front of her. She was taken aback as her mind tried to digest who it was. “Hi.” She said mildly, and forced a smile. Carmilla could feel the tension building inside her, but it was halted when her eyes focused on the arm that was possessively encircling the girl’s waist. She got more confused and had to shake her head a bit, before looking at the other girl. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Danny said, seeing the wrinkle on Carmilla’s brows. “This is Laura’s friend, Carmilla. Carmilla, this is Betty, my girlfriend.” 

 

Betty smiled and gave Carmilla a cheerful ‘hi’. 

 

Carmilla could not believe what she just heard, “Girlfriend?!”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments and kudos!


	19. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla realized something... But is it too late?

“Carmilla? Hello? Are you okay?” 

 

Carmilla was snatched from her thoughts, as she felt a hand touch her arm. “Oh, w-wha…?” and realized that Danny and the other girl were staring at her. 

 

“Are you alright?” She heard Danny ask and saw that Danny’s hand was still touching her arm. 

 

“I’m just tired and lack sleep”, she reasoned as she felt a bit embarrassed about losing her composure in front of these teenagers. However, she needed to clarify this little information. “I’m sorry. Did you just say, girlfriend?” she turned to Danny and asked her. She received a proud smile and nod from Danny. 

 

“Yup.” Danny returned. “Well, it’s good to see you. Bye!” 

 

“Oh. Umm… you too. Bye.” was Carmilla’s awkward reply, as her eyes followed the two teenagers walked out of the café holding each other’s hands. 

 

Carmilla just stared at her coffee on the table and furrowed her brows. As her shock subsided and she realized who Betty really was Carmilla stood up, ignored the coffee in front of her and ran out of the café. 

 

***** 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asked his daughter for the third time since this morning. “You’re not that strong yet, and the doctor strongly advised that you take a full rest, and…” 

 

“Dad, I know you mean well,” Laura interrupted her Father, as she continued to put clothes in the suitcase on her bed. “It’s just that…” 

 

“What?! That I’m not capable of taking care of you!” Lance snapped. 

 

“No! It isn’t like that.” Laura replied. “I just thought this would be a good time to stay with mom for a while, since I’m on sick leave at school and the Christmas Holiday is nearing, and…” 

 

“And what?” Lance asked, pressuring Laura for a more convincing reason why she needs to go to Vienna. 

 

“And I miss her.” 

 

The last sentence made Lance speechless. 

 

It was all Laura needed to say, to convince her dad. She knew she had hurt him, and never intended to do that, however, she had no choice, but to lie. Ever since her parents got divorced, she had always been with father. There had been several times when her mom tried to invite her to stay with her for a holiday, but Laura always refused. She hated that her mom left her dad for another man, and had promised herself that she wouldn’t talk to her again. But right now, she saw this as an opportunity to reconcile with her and to escape from someone. 

 

***** 

 

Carmilla arrived at the Magic Cat on time for closing. She was so overwhelmed with the idea of Laura not being committed, that she didn’t even notice the worried look on Ell’s face until… 

 

“Carmilla…” Ell’s voice snatched her from her reverie. 

 

“Oh, hey Ell.” she said, nonchalantly. “What’s up?” 

 

“Carmilla, I just received a call from Paris,” Ell was saying, as she approached Carmilla. “They just took my father to the hospital.” 

 

“Oh my, gosh, is he alright? What happened?” Carmilla asked worriedly. Though Ell had been annoying her for the past months, and the only thing that was on her mind was to get rid of her it was completely the opposite of what she felt towards Ell’s family. Carmilla had been in Paris many times and she had already established a good relationship with Ells’ family.

 

“My father had a heart attack.” Ell answered. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Carmilla said with genuine concern, and gave her a hug. “Is he gonna be alright?” 

 

“We don’t know yet,” she said, as she proved to lock Carmilla in her arms. 

 

Feeling that Ell was taking advantage of the situation, Carmilla pushed her right away and pretended that she had to sneeze. 

 

“I wish there was something I could do for your father,” Carmilla commented, remembering the old man. 

 

“Well, there’s actually something I’d like to ask you.” Ell said. “I’m going to Paris and I want you to come with me.” She ordered, as if Carmilla was still hers. 

 

“What?! Are you insane?” Carmilla replied, irritated. “In case you forgot, I’m not your girlfriend anymore.” 

 

“I’m aware of that, but… my mother wants you to come too.” She said. “Mother begged me to take you to Paris. She said that it might help father to recover quickly, if he sees us both.” 

 

“Ell, I adore your parents, I really do,” Carmilla was trying to point out, “But I cannot come to Paris anymore and pretend that nothing has changed, and…” 

 

“Of course you still can.” Ell interrupted. “You’re still welcome there, Carmilla.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Carmilla asked suspiciously. But Ell just grinned at her. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Ell was hiding something. “You haven’t told them yet?!” 

 

“No. Because this is just temporary,” was Ell’s arrogant reply, referring to the situation of their relationship. 

 

“Arrrrgh!” She grumbled, and walked towards the door. But Ell got hold of her arm right away. 

 

“Carmilla let me explain.” Ell said, holding Carmilla’s arm possessively. “I didn’t tell them, because I don’t want my father to worry. We all know that he has a weak heart.” She said, “And we all know that he’s very fond of you.” She added, infusing Carmilla with a guilty conscience. 

 

“Fine!” Carmilla yielded. She was not just angry with Ell, but with herself too. She was angry for being so weak. And she admitted to herself that she didn’t have the heart to refuse Ell’s parents. “But on one condition.” 

 

“Anything, darling,” Ell said confidently. 

 

“This is the last time I’m going to Paris with you,” Carmilla started, careful of every word she was saying “and since we can’t tell your father the truth, at least tell your mother that we’re not a couple anymore.” 

 

“Alright.” Ell agreed and released Carmilla’s arm. 

 

*** 

 

Still overwhelmed about what happened that day, Carmilla tossed and turned in bed all night. She was happy... and looking forward to talk to Laura in the morning and tell her that she’s wanted her ever since she came back to Styria. She knew that she had to make up for all the shortcomings and ‘heartaches’ that she caused Laura, and she would do anything to gain Laura’s trust and love… On the other hand, she dreaded travelling to Paris with Ell. But she told herself that she was doing this for Ell’s father and Ell would never bother her anymore. That’s why she agreed with her. After this trip, she could freely date Laura without hurting anybody. 

 

*** 

 

At nine o’clock, Carmilla was already standing in front of the Hollis’ house. She had with her a pack of Oreo cookies as a peace offering to Laura. She knew it was a pathetic way to bribe Laura, but she would take her chances. She rang the doorbell once, and waited for the door to open. After a few seconds, she heard the locks turning. Her heart hammered. She felt like a teenager going on a date for the first time. She managed to smile and compose herself before the door opened, but all her excitement subsided when she saw Lance standing there. 

 

“Good morning Carmilla!” Lance greeted her with a smile. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

 

“Good morning Lance,” Carmilla returned, feeling suddenly awkward in Lance’s presence. “I was just wondering if Laura would like some cookies,” was her alibi as she showed her the pack of Oreos. “Coz she was craving them the other night.” 

 

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you Carmilla,” Lance commented, touched by Carmilla’s sweet gesture. “But I’m afraid she won’t be able to eat those right now.” 

 

Puzzled, Carmilla began to panic.“What does he mean? Did he find out about the kiss?!” 

 

“I’m sorry, but Laura just left an hour ago,” Lance filled in, seeing the perplexed look on Carmilla’s face. “Didn’t she tell you?” 

 

“What?” Carmilla questioned. 

 

“That she’s going to stay for a while with her mom.” 

 

The excitement on Carmilla’s face disappeared completely and her brows furrowed in frustration, as she tried to figure out what to say. “Ummm… no, she didn’t.” 

 

“Well, I was also surprised that she went to her mom, coz she doesn’t usually accept her invitations.” Lance said, innocently. “When Laura’s mother found out that she’d had an accident, she said she was coming over. But Laura told her it wasn’t necessary. But then the other night, Laura suddenly decided that she would go there.” Lance was saying when she suddenly remembered that they were standing by the threshold. “Oh, I’m sorry, please come in.” 

 

“No, it’s alright,” Carmilla returned. “I just wanted to give this to her,” referring to the pack of cookies. “Do you know what time she’s coming back today?” Carmilla asked, expecting that Laura’s mother lived nearby. 

 

“Laura is unfortunately staying in Vienna until the Christmas Holiday.” Lance said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

 

Upon hearing ‘Christmas Holiday’ and ‘Vienna’, Carmilla was devastated. 

 

“Oh.” Carmilla sighed, “I see… umm… well, I guess I better go now.” She said her goodbyes hastily, afraid that Lance might sense her disappointment. 

 

“Damn it!” Carmilla expressed, when she was half way to the Magic Cat, noticing she was still holding the cookies that she was supposed to give to Laura, and frustrated at how things were happening in her life. She always thought she was in control of her emotions, that she could always fix things easily. However, she was failing miserably right now. 

 

*** 

 

“Okay, speak up.” LaFontaine started, as she helped Carmilla with the dishes. “You’ve been extra grumpy all day, and I can’t stand it anymore.” 

 

“It’s nothing.” Carmilla said, avoiding Laf’s eyes. 

 

“Don’t lie to me.” LaFontaine declared. 

 

“Alright,” Carmilla yielded. She knew how persistent Laf could be when it came to her problems. “You’re so nosy.” 

 

“I know,” Laf retorted, giving Carmilla a naughty grin. “That’s one of my best qualities.” 

 

“I went to Laura’s house this morning…” 

 

“Well, it’s about time!” LaFontaine expressed and rolled their eyes. “I thought you’d never come into your senses.” 

 

“But she wasn’t there.” Carmilla sighed, giving Laf a sarcastic grin. “She went to stay with her mother in Vienna, and will probably spend the entire holiday there.” 

 

“And you’re just gonna stand here and do nothing?” Laf returned sarcastically. 

 

“What do you want me to do? Go all the way to Vienna and tell Laura: ‘I’m sorry, I’m such an ass, I just realized that I’m in love with you’?!” Carmilla retorted, glaring at Laf. 

 

“Well, that’s a good start,” LaFontaine expressed, grinning at her. It always amused them to see Carmilla all confused and miserable. 

 

“You’re insane.” Carmilla said. 

 

“Geez, Carmilla. Chill out.” Laf told her. “I didn’t ask you to do that. All I’m saying is, you could at least call her, and explain-” 

 

“I don’t have her cell phone number.” Carmilla pointed out. 

 

“Well then, ask her father!” LaFontaine replied confidently. 

 

“I can’t,” Carmilla said. “Lance might get suspicious.” 

 

“Carmilla, you’re paranoid.” Laf returned. “You’re going to be miserable if you always think like that.” 

 

The truth hit Carmilla and she was left speechless. Laf was right... again. She was about to say something when… “Carmilla darling, I’ve got our tickets now!” Ell’s voice cut into their conversation like a dagger. And she saw the puzzled look on Laf’s face. 

 

“Are you going to Vienna?” Laf asked with full of excitement. 

 

“No. We’re going to Paris.” Ell said, smiling proudly while waving the airline tickets to Laf. 

 

“Huh?!” LaFontaine expressed, folding their arms and glaring at Carmilla. “Care to explain to me what’s going on here?” 

 

“Ell’s father had a heart attack,” Carmilla started, “and we’re going to visit him.” She said nonchalantly, and sensed Laf’s prying eyes staring at them. 

 

“But why?” Laf asked, with a hint of sarcasm. “You’re not her girlfriend anymore.” 

 

Ell was about to answer Laf, but Carmilla butted in right away, “I’m visiting her father as a friend, and not as his daughter’s girlfriend.” She stated, and glanced at Ell. “Can I see the tickets?” Carmilla asked, irritated as they went to the living room, leaving LaFontaine with all the questions that they were dying to ask. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” Ell thought. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of updating. I cannot promise that I could update regularly, but I would try my best to work on it. If you have a spare time, I would appreciate if there’s somebody out there who could help me with the betaing since it's been so long since I write in English. Thanks again for all your comments and kudos! Have a nice weekend!


End file.
